Just Good Friends
by darkpartofmydestiny
Summary: Jareth turns up at Sarah's apartment one night, drunk and cheerful. They develop an unlikely friendship, and Sarah discovers that even a great and powerful Goblin King can be impressed by a TV and a Polaroid camera. Comedy/fluff/slow burn. In progress.
1. Photograph

_28th February 1992_

"Trash." Sarah said to herself, flipping through the channels on the TV. "Trash. Trash."

She eventually settled on some cheesy made for TV movie, settling down on her bed. The studio apartment was too small for a couch, but it was warm and nicely decorated and relatively cheap for New York, so she was happy with it. She was on the top floor of a thirteen story building, and from her window she could see the lights of the city stretch out before her. It was a lovely view, somehow obscured by other buildings, and that alone made the rent worth it.

A New York City studio apartment was a little extravagant as a college student, but she had found that living alone was kind of necessary. It was hard to explain to Clara, her roommate in freshman year, why a bunch of ugly little goblins were bouncing up and down on her bed at one in the morning.

Her Underground visitors were frequent, and she found it a comfort. She had "normal" friends, sure, but she was awfully fond of her funny little band of misfits. They came every month or so, causing complete chaos and then leaving. A little inconvenient, but that didn't bother Sarah.

There was one Underground creature who had been noticeable in his absence - the Goblin's ruler. At first, Sarah had expected him to turn up and demand that they all leave. She had seem him a few times, that owl in the window, and then when she had turned sixteen, he'd gone. The Goblins never mentioned him, and Sarah half wondered if something bad had happened to him.

After a few years of wondering, and some quite explicit dreams involving leather that she'd rather not go into, Sarah asked Hoggle where the Goblin King was. It was her nineteenth birthday.

"Him? He's Underground. Why?" Hoggle asked, wondering why Sarah would care about him after all this time. After all, she had only known him for a few hours, and all of those were spent trying to kidnap her brother and kill her.

"Just wondering. I never see him, I thought maybe he'd appear." Sarah said, and Hoggle raised an eyebrow as he noticed a blush creep into her cheeks.

"Do you want to see him?" Hoggle had asked suspiciously, and Sarah shook her head.

"No! No, I was just wondering. Does he, um, know that you guys come up here?"

"He knows everythin'. He has no problem with it." Hoggle looked at her carefully. "What happened between you two? He sulked for a long time after you left."

"Nothing!" Sarah said hurriedly, remembering how she had rejected his offer. Thinking about his words too much made her thoughts run away - recalling that look in his eyes did something to her that she couldn't quite understand.

Snapping out of her thoughts, Sarah got up to change for bed. It was a Friday night, but still early. She was notorious amongst her friends for begin that Grandma of the group - rarely going out, fond of knitting and hard candies and always being in bed as early as possible.

She slid under the covers, shutting her eyes tight. She was thinking of him again. She tried not to - after all, she was a woman now, and he was very much a part of her childhood. Her first crush, she thought with a little smile. She ought to have been furious with him, but now she just found the whole thing kind of funny. It was definitely more pleasant than thinking about what had happened in her personal life lately.

Outside, there was a crash of thunder, and Sarah screamed. Rain hammered against the window, and she got up to close the curtains. As lightning flashed, she jumped as she saw an owl perched on her next door neighbour's balcony. She stared at it, and it flew to her window. Mindlessly, Sarah opened the window and the owl flew in.

Just like all those years ago, the owl shifted from a bird into a man. A man who hadn't changed in nearly six years. Sarah's breath caught in her chest, and she tried to ignore the fluttering in her stomach and the racing of her heart.

"Um." Sarah said, blinking a little. "Hey."

"Hello!" Jareth said cheerily, giving her a little wave. He looked around, a bemused look on his face. "I am in completely the wrong place."

"Right. Are you, uh, okay?" She asked, watching as he picked up a book and examined it closely - upside down. She took it from his hands before he ripped it, and he stood with his hands apart, looking down at the space where the book had been.

"Wonderful!" He said with a grin, walking around again. He picked up her radio, quietly playing a phone in show, and held it to his ear.

"Have you, um, had a drink?" Sarah asked cautiously. He could hardly walk in a straight line, and he was giggling to himself. He looked at her carefully, and then leaned in towards her, and began to whisper as if telling her an important secret.

"I am absolutely pissed." He held a shaky finger to his lips. "Shh."

"Why are you here?" She asked curiously. It had been years since she had seen him, but she saw her other Underground friends fairly regularly. From what she had heard, the Goblin King was actually fairly friendly - providing you weren't trying to get a baby brother back, obviously.

"I got lost." He shrugged. He pointed at the TV, a curious look on his face. Of course, Sarah supposed, he didn't spend much time Above. "What's this?"

"That's a television." Sarah said, bemused at him stumbling around her bedroom like this. He wore a black poet shirt and tight black leggings, along with red leather boots. It was a much simpler ensemble than she had seen him wear the last time she had seen him. She hated to admit it, but there was something incredibly beautiful about him.

"Amazing." He said, a little breathless. He reached out to touch it, frowning at the hard glass under his fingertips.

"You've never seen a television before?" Sarah asked, biting back a laugh. "Wait, I don't think I even remember your real name."

"Jareth." He said lightly, now sitting down on the floor in front of the television. He jabbed a finger at the screen, frowning as the figures moved. "What is this?"

"It's called a show. Like, a play that they film with a camera. Do you know what a camera is?" Sarah asked, finding it strange that someone who looked so human (glittery eye things aside) had no knowledge at all of her world.

"No."

"It takes pictures of things in real life." Sarah looked at her bookshelf, and took her Polaroid down. To be honest, this whole thing was so bizarre she kind of wanted photographic evidence. "Look, let me take one of you."

He looked at her suspiciously, and then nodded. As she pressed the button, the flash made him jump. That would make a great picture, she thought with a mischievous grin. He watched in astonishment as the square photo shot out of the bottom of the camera.

"Now we just have to wait for a couple minutes, and the picture - photograph - will show up." Sarah said slowly. This was weird; when she was a kid, this guy was scary to her. Now, she wasn't scared at all. If anything, she was amused. This was certainly livening up her Friday night.

There was an awkward silence, Sarah staring down at the photo to try and avoid talking to him. He was pretty damn sexy, now she wasn't scared that Toby would be turned into a Goblin. That hair was a little ridiculous, but his eyes..

She shook her head; she was not attracted to this ridiculous creature, who was now humming along to some commercial for mints. She looked back down at the photo in her hand, and it had developed.

"It's done." Sarah called out to him, and he rose to his feet and walked over to her. She held out the photo to him, and he took it.

"Wow." He said in disbelief. The photo wasn't the best; his eyes were half closed and he grimaced as the flash hurt his eyes. Sarah wondered what it must be like, seeing technology that you could hardly comprehend. This was the first photo he had ever seen.

"Do you like it?"

"It's not the most flattering image I've ever seen of myself." He said, laughing. "May I have a picture of you in return?"

"Me?" Sarah asked with a frown. "Why do you want a photo of me?"

"Something to remember you by. I might not remember this in the morning, in all honesty."

"Um, alright." She handed him the camera. He held it up to his face, as she had done, and looked through the viewfinder. "Wait until I've finished talking to take it. You press that button at the top. Okay, I'm going to stop talking now."

She smiled awkwardly, and he pressed the button. The photo slid out, and he took it from the camera. He looked at it.

"It won't show up for a minute, just wait." She said. "Um, do you mind if I ask again what you're doing here?"

"I was trying to get home." He said slowly, as if trying to recall the evening's events. "Instead of going home, I ended up here. It seemed like a good idea to go for a fly."

"Where were you?" Sarah asked with interest; she was curious to know what the Goblin King did for fun.

"I believe I was at a stag night." He said, and Sarah tried not to laugh when she noticed he was swaying from side to side. He was remarkably good at having a conversation, but his words were a little loose and slurred.

"What's a stag night?" Sarah asked, unfamiliar with the term.

"A party thrown for a groom before his wedding."

"A bachelor party." Sarah corrected him, and he waved a hand indifferently.

"Yes, that."

"Was it, um, yours?" Sarah asked carefully, not sure why the prospect of this virtual stranger getting married made her stomach feel as though it was twisted.

"No, not mine. I'm not married, no plans to be either. It was for my friend."

"Oh. So, you had a lot to drink?" Sarah asked, though really the question was pointless. He grinned widely, too wide, his eyes closing.

"Goblin wine is incredibly strong. I believe I still have some on me, would you like to try some?" He offered, generous to the last.

"No thanks." Sarah said, wrinkling her nose up in distaste. She never wanted to consume any kind of Underground food or drink again. "I think you've had enough."

"Nonsense." His eyes, those strange, uneven eyes, weren't even looking at her properly. When he'd stopped talking, his lips kept moving. Really, it was hard to believe she was ever afraid of this man.

"Can you figure out how to get home?" Sarah asked, feeling genuinely concerned that he might get lost again.

"I'll use your mirror." He shrugged. "The others use it often enough that it should take me straight home."

"You know about them visiting me then?" Sarah asked, checking that Hoggle hadn't been lying to her.

"Yes. I'm rather hurt you've never invited me to one of your little parties." Jareth said, pouting. On any other man, this would look ridiculous, but Sarah found herself wanting to bite his bottom lip.

 _Stop it!_ She told herself sternly, balling her hands into fists. _You are not some horny school girl. He is a man, an attractive man, and yes he's in your bedroom but that does not mean you want him in any way!_

"I didn't think inviting my brother's kidnapper was appropriate." Sarah replied coolly, turning away from him to go and sit on her bed.

"I didn't kidnap him." His voice turned sharp, and Sarah felt a familiar sting of fear. "You wished him away!"

"I was a kid!" She shot back. "You shouldn't have taken him."

"You shouldn't have said the words. W-words have power you know." He was trying to act regal, but he was so drunk his tongue was tripping him up.

"Look, if you're going to be a jerk, you can just get out of here. I don't need this shit right now." She turned around, her eyes burning with tears. They weren't for him, they weren't because of him - but he was an easy target and she needed someone to be mad at.

"Are you alright, Sarah?" He asked softly, placing his hand on her shoulder and making her turn around. She shook her head, refusing to meet his eyes. This whole thing was so strange, maybe she was just dreaming.

"Not really, but I'm sure you don't need to know about my problems." She said thickly, and Jareth ran a gloved finger over the side of her face, edging her chin up so she was facing him.

"I can't really go anywhere until I sober up, I'll end up getting arrested again. Really, human law enforcement are so irritating." He stretched every syllable of every word, so it sounded as though he was speaking in slow motion. Sarah frowned at him.

"You got arrested?" She asked carefully, wondering if she was about to get done for harboring a fugitive. "When? Tonight? You're not on the lam are you?"

"What do sheep have to do with anything?" The Goblin King asked, looking thoroughly confused. "Anyway, no, not tonight. Apparently standing on top of something called a White House is a security concern. A story for another time. Now I want to hear your story."

"It's not a particularly interesting one. Girl meets boy, girl falls in love with boy, boy cheats on girl with her best friend." Sarah said bitterly, her fingernails digging into her palm. The memory of Jason and Lisa was burned in her mind, and her chest ached from crying. That had been days ago, and she was still a little delicate.

"Cheats? What does that mean?" Jareth asked. "I understand cheating at cards, but in a coupling?"

"Like, sleeping with someone else. Outside of the relationship." Sarah explained carefully, and Jareth looked puzzled.

"And this is frowned upon amongst your kind?" Jareth asked incredulously. He had taken the bottle of wine from his pocket, and took a deep glug. Sarah rolled her eyes; he was never going to sober up if he kept drinking.

"Uh, yeah it is. Not in yours?" Sarah asked, curious to know more about him. She wasn't even sure what species he was; he was far more attractive than any of the goblins she had seen.

"Oh no, my kind pretty much sleep with anything that moves." He shrugged, and Sarah tried to ignore the predatory grin on his face.

"A lovely image, thank you Jareth." Sarah said, his name rolling on her tongue. It was a name she was sure was unique to him; she had certainly never heard before. Ja-reth. Ja-reth. She liked it.

"I like you saying my name." He said, a strange expression on his face. He was looking at Sarah as though he would devour her, and it made her feel a little uncomfortable. Intrigued, yet uncomfortable.

"Do you want me to call Hoggle to help you get home?" Sarah asked, and Jareth shook his head. His long blonde hair swished over his chest, and Sarah noticed his pendant swung back and forth vigorously. His shirt was undone, almost indecently so, and Sarah couldn't help but look at his smooth chest. He didn't notice.

"You tire of me already, sweet thing? I've thought of you for all this time." He said softly, stepping closer to her. He brushed her cheek with a gloved hand, and Sarah's eyes almost shut. Her body betrayed her, a spark of lust shooting straight through her. She cursed herself; so predictable.

"You have?" Sarah squeaked, his words catching her off guard. "Why?"

"I was a bit of a prat the last time I saw you." He said, face straight and deadly serious. He seemed to realise he was too close to her, stepping back and cocking his head to one side.

"A prat?" Honestly, did this guy talk in riddles or something?

"An idiot, a fool." Jareth said. "I was harsh to you, and I want to apo-apolgize." The word got caught on his tongue, and Sarah got the feeling that apologizing wasn't something he did very often.

"You do?" Sarah blinked; this was unexpected. In all honesty, she had kind of forgiven him. Hoggle had explained that even though yes, the Goblin King could be an ass sometimes, there was a certain way he had to behave. Sarah had assumed the aggressive marriage proposal was all part of that; after all, it had been in her book.

"I do." He shrugged. "And being incredibly drunk, it seems like this is the perfect moment. I shan't remember any of this in the morning."

"So you don't really mean it then." Sarah said, arms folded over her chest. Really, he was a strange man. He was so human outwardly, yet so thoroughly other. It made her head spin. He made her head spin.

"I do mean it. I really have thought about you, Sarah." Her name was like honey on his lips, and she wanted to hear him say it over and over again. "I've thought about you rather a lot. Perhaps that is why my magic brought me here, instead of my castle."

"You're pretty self aware for a drunkard." Sarah said drily. She yawned. "I'm kind of tired. I might go to bed. Shall I call Hoggle to help you home?"

"Maybe." Jareth admitted defeat. "Hold on, let me try and do some magic."

"What are you gonna do, pull a rabbit from a hat? The ol' snake scarf trick?"

"Sarah, has anyone ever told you tha' sharcasm is the lowest form of wit?" He asked her, sitting down heavily on the chair in the corner. She had her hands on her hips, trying not to laugh.

"No, but I've certainly been told that about _sar_ casm." Sarah retorted, crossing her arms and rolling her eyes.

"Okay, stand back." He twisted his hand, and sure enough one of his crystals appeared. Sarah edged away from him, wondering what he was about to do with it. He waved his hand over it, and a beautiful flower appeared. It was as though it was cut from crystal; it looked like a rose, but the petals were strangely translucent. He thrust it out towards her. "Here. A gift."

"Excuse me if I'm a little wary of accepting gifts from you, Your Highness." She said, holding her hands in front of her like a shield. He eyed her up and down, a smirk on his lips. He placed the flower on the desk, and looked at her with amusement.

"You're still so snippy, aren't you, beautiful girl?"

She felt herself blush at his words.

"I suppose I should be going. Thank you for your hoshpitality, Sarah Williams. I shan't bother you again."

"Wait." Sarah said, just as he was about to step through the mirror. "Maybe you bothering me again wouldn't be so bad. Give me the photo."

"The what?" He asked, frowning.

"The picture. Give me it." She held out her hand expectantly, and he shook his head.

"No, it's mine!" Jareth said defensively, his hand moving over his pocket to protect the Polaroid.

"I'll give it back. I just want to do something." Sarah held out her hand expectantly, and he handed it over, pouting again.

Sarah walked over to her desk, and took a pen from the stationary pot she kept. She was painfully organised, to the point where people made fun of her. She wrote on the small white strip at the bottom of the paper, read it quickly and then handed it back to Jareth.

"Don't read it now." She instructed him, biting her bottom lip nervously. "Read it in the morning."

"Alright." He gave her a funny little salute. "Well, goodbye Sarah."

"Goodbye, Jareth."

She watched as he passed through the mirror. Her eyes glanced at the clock; he had been there less than fifteen minutes, yet she had the feeling she would never forget this strange night.

She yawned, and got into bed. She hoped he wouldn't remember her terrible pajamas, or the fact that she had almost cried in front of him.

She hoped he would come back one day.

* * *

The next morning, Jareth woke up with a pounding headache and a mouth as dry as sand. He sat up, grabbing his tender head as though that would make it stop hurting. He squinted as he tried to remember how he had gotten home last night.

His heart skipped a beat as memories began to flash in his mind. No, that had to be a dream. He couldn't have gone to see Sarah.

He was still fully dressed, and he checked his pockets to see if he had any potions for hangovers knocking around in there. He usually slipped some kind of cure in there, forward planning was one of his fortés. His fingers brushed over something flat and square that felt as though it was made from card. He took it out, and gasped.

Sarah was staring back at him, frozen in time. What was this? He turned it over in his hands; the back was black, with nothing of note to see there. He flipped it back over to see Sarah's smiling face, and his eyes were drawn to the white strip at the bottom of the image. The little bit at the bottom was hard to read; there was limited space, and Sarah had written in tiny letters;

 _Yes, you did come to see me last night. I hope your head doesn't hurt too much this morning. It was nice to see you, and I wouldn't be mad if you came to see me again. Maybe sober, next time. Sarah x  
_

He blinked in shock. Not only had he gone to see Sarah, but she actually _wanted_ him to come back. This had to be some trick, some cruel practical joke.

He would have to visit her again, after a little time had passed, and ask her.

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you enjoyed this first chapter. This is going to be a story, but it'll be a series of connected one shots more than a proper plot. I want to do more comedy. I've got a few ideas and I'm also looking for prompts - words, or sentences - so if you have any let me know.  
**

 **Fics where Jareth just turns up at Sarah's home and bugs her are my absoloute favourite,and I love the idea of them being friends. I really want to write one where we see the progress of the friendship rather than just hearing about it down the line when they're almost together. Saying that, the rating on this will almost definitely increase in the future.**


	2. Ex Boyfriend

_6th March 1992_

Sarah turned the key in the lock and kicked open the door, her arms full of grocery bags. Looking into her - supposedly - empty apartment, she screamed. The bags fell to the floor, and Sarah ignored the smash of glass.

Her apartment was a total mess. Her bed clothes lay on the floor, the TV was blaring as was her hi-fi, and her closet door was wide open. One goblin was wearing a bra, another tottering around in a pair of her high heels. The whole scene was absolute carnage.

"Oh no!" Sarah groaned, grabbing her broom and poking at a goblin asleep on her ceiling fan. "Wake up! Wake up!"

The goblin grumbled, cracking open one eye and then going straight back to sleep. These things had no respect for her at all.

"What the hell have you all been doing?!" Sarah asked, taking in the dozens of passed out goblins littered around her tiny apartment. "You've got to get out of here, Jason's coming over in an hour to give me all my stuff back. I've got to gi-"

She stopped in her tracks as she saw the box she had prepared for her ex boyfriend. CDs lay shattered into tiny pieces, a chubby little goblin was sitting in the empty box wearing his favorite AC/DC shirt. Sarah groaned; this was already hard, why did they have to make it so much harder?

"You stupid goblins!" Sarah yelled, seeing the mess they had made. "Jason's gonna kill me!"

The goblins said nothing, although she definitely heard some sniggering. A few of the stupid little creatures had the decency to wake up at the sound of her voice, blinking at her in a daze.

"Oh I am going to kill all of you! I don't mind if you come over, but you've totally trashed the place. That's it, I'm calling someone who you might actually be scared of."

There were a few giggles, but the goblins on her bed carried on watching TV. Sarah took a deep breath.

"Jareth!" She yelled. She was totally bluffing - there was no way the Goblin King would be able to hear her, but she figured his stupid subjects needed a push to get the hell out of her apartment. She was right - the mere sound of their ruler's name made the goblins jump up and dash through the mirror in a frenzy.

Sarah smiled in satisfaction; they might have left devastation in their wake, but at least if the goblins were gone she could start tidying up before Jason arrived. He already thought she was a bit odd, and she didn't think proving the existence of goblins would help alter that opinion.

"You called?" A silky smooth voice asked.

Sarah jumped, the broom dropping out of her hand and landing on the floor with a clatter. Jareth stood against the mirror, leaning easily against the glass. He was wearing all black, those tight leggings he always wore and a light, billowing shirt. His shirt was open again, and Sarah caught sight of the necklace he always wore. He looked delicious.

No. No he did not.

"Um, hey."

"Hello. Did you need me for something?" He asked with a frown, and Sarah felt embarrassed that she'd called him here over something as stupid as a wrecked apartment. He looked more regal when he was sober, and she found his presence intimidating.

"I didn't think that would work." Sarah said, blushing a bright red. "I was just trying to scare your stupid goblins. They've completely destroyed everything and I have- I have someone coming over in a bit."

"I apologise on behalf of my citizens. Would you like them to pay a visit to the bog?"

"No!" Sarah said quickly. "No, because they'll just come back here and stink up the place. Is there any way you can sort this mess for me? I can do it myself but I figure you might be better at me at repairing broken glass."

"Do I have the air of a handyman?" He asked in a drawling voice, so dry that Sarah thought he actually sounded angry.

"No!" Sarah said in a panic, worried that she'd offended him.

"Sarah, love, I was joking. Of course I can fix it." He waved a hand, and in an instant everything was in it's proper place. Sarah blinked at the speed of it. "Who is this important visitor that has you in such a flap?"

"Um, my ex boyfriend." Sarah said awkwardly, and Jareth nodded knowingly. "I told you about him, I don't suppose you remember."

"Not really. Is he a terrible cad, or a bore? Relationships tend to break down due to one or the other, or so I've heard."

"A cad." Sarah said firmly. "He had sex with my best friend."

"Ah, now you mention it I do remember that. 'Cheating', I believe it is called." Jareth said, looking pleased with himself for remembering Above terminology. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, fine." Sarah shrugged. "I just wanted everything to be just so, you know? Make it look like I'm doing just fine. And walking in to find a goblin swinging from your light fixture isn't the best way to do that."

"You wish him to be sorry he ever left you, correct?"

"I guess." Sarah said, feeling awkward discussing personal matters with a man she hardly knew. "I'm sorry for calling you, you were probably busy."

"I was just finishing up for the day, actually. I suppose I should leave you to it, ready for your lover."

"He is not my lover!" Sarah said adamantly. "I don't want him _back,_ I just want _him_ to want _me._ "

"I understand. It is somewhat of a comfort to know women are complicated no matter the species." Jareth said with a small chuckle.

"Hey!" Sarah said indignantly, crossing her arms. "I am not complicated. Men are the ones who can't keep it in their pants!"

"By 'it', I assume you are referring to the male genitalia." He said lightly, walking around and looking at her apartment. He took a few books out of the shelf and read a couple of pages of each before replacing them. He was certainly just as nosy when he was sober.

"Bingo."

"I assure you, it is not considered polite where I am from to get it out and wave it around. Perhaps things are different here." He said lightly, picking up a photo frame and examining the picture inside.

"Shut up." Sarah said through gritted teeth. Really, was he always so irritatingly smug? Despite her irritation, she felt herself begin to laugh. It started as a giggle, but soon turned into full on shouts of laughter that made her chest ache.

"I'm glad I amuse you. Now I am here, perhaps I should apologize for dropping in uninvited the other evening." He said, replacing the frame on the shelf and walking over to her.

"It's okay." Sarah said, still breathless with laughter. "That was pretty funny."

"I'm glad I amuse you. Thank you for the portrait of yourself." He said somewhat stiffly, and Sarah bit her lip to stop herself from laughing out loud.

"It's called a photograph. I have one of you too, you were kinda interested in my camera."

"Camera?" He asked, looking confused.

"It takes pictures of real li-look Jareth, it's really great to see you again and everything but I've kind of got a lot to do." She said, knowing that Jason would be here in half an hour and she looked like crap.

"Is it?" He asked with a raised eyebrow, a smile tugging at his lips. Sarah frowned, not understanding what he meant.

"Is it what?"

"Great to see me again?"

"I did say you could come back." Sarah said carefully. "Would you have come back? If I hadn't have called you to help me sort out the goblins."

"In time. I wasn't exactly sure if you meant your words, and I didn't want to impose on you." Funny, Sarah thought, he had never seemed the shy type before. Everything about him was imposing.

"I did." Sarah said, nibbling on the side of her thumb. "Is that weird? I get if you don't want to be friends or whatever."

 _Or whatever?!_ Sarah thought to herself. _What does 'whatever' mean?!_

"Not weird. Just something of a surprise. I would have thought I was the last person in the world you would wish to spend time with, considering what went on between us all those years ago."

"Not the last." Sarah said thoughtfully. "Although if you could try not to drug me this time that would be fantastic."

She wasn't sure if that would come across as a joke or not, so she laughed awkwardly. Sarah watched as Jareth smiled to himself; then, he looked Sarah up and down, rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

"Well, seeing as we are _friends._ " The emphasis on the word 'friends' was strange, and Sarah thought it sounded as though it made him feel ill. "Perhaps I could give you some advice?"

"Advice?" Sarah asked nervously.

"About your current romantic situation."

"Oh. Um, alright."

"Why is he coming over?"

"To get his stuff back. Fat chance of that, the goblins have ruined it all."

"Bring me it and I will repair it." Jareth instructed her, and she walked over to the box and picked it up. She carried it back over to him, and he picked up a few of the items and inspected them curiously. With a wave of his hand, everything was as new. He raised an eyebrow, nodding at her body. "Are you wearing that?"

"What?" Sarah asked nervously, looking down at her outfit. It was just jeans and an old band tee. Admittedly it had a few holes in. Her hair was wild and tangled, now she thought about it. And her cheeks might have been a little puffy from crying. "What's wrong with it?"

"If I may be so bold, you are a beautiful woman Sarah. You currently look as though you have been through a hedge backwards."

"Looks aren't important." Sarah said, bristled by his words. "It doesn't matter."

"No, but if you really wish to make this man wish he had never been so stupid as to leave you, you should play on your beauty. Subtly, but with purpose."

"Alright, Mr Lip Gloss, what do you suggest?"

"What's lip gloss?" Jareth asked innocently, and Sarah scowled at him.

"You can't pretend your lips are always so shiny. I'm onto you. Look, he's going to be here really soon, either tell me what to do or get out of here."

"Really Sarah, my advice could well prove invaluable. I have had my fair share of romantic entanglements, you know."

"I don't want to know!" Sarah said, trying to ignore the stab of jealousy. He shrugged indifferently, and went to leave. "Wait. Okay, give me your stupid advice."

"Wear something casual yet attractive. Apply a little make up - perhaps rouge to imply a healthy flush. You want him to believe that your life is just wonderful without him, perhaps even that you have moved on to better things."

"Like what?" Sarah asked, confused. This whole conversation was baffling - up until a week ago, she hadn't seen this man for years, and the last time they had spoken was some strange kind of marriage proposal. Here they were, no mention of any of that, and he was offering her romantic advice like some tight trousered agony aunt.

"Most men are jealous creatures under all the bravado. Let him think that you have taken another lover, or that you don't think of him at all."

"Right, and who should my other lover be? You?" Sarah asked sarcastically, and Jareth chuckled.

"I think perhaps that would be more trouble than it's worth, Sarah. He needn't see the rival, merely _think_ that there is competition."

"He broke up with me, I don't think he cares about competition."

"Then there is no harm in taking my advice. If it works, you get your moment of victory. If it doesn't work, nothing changes. I would offer another piece of advice."

"What?"

"Don't return to him, even if he asks. If he doesn't appreciate you, Sarah, then he is a fool and not worth your attention."

"Oh." Sarah said, blinking. His words were sweet, kind even, and completely unexpected. "Thanks."

"There is no need to thank me, I am merely stating the obvious. I should let you get on."

"Thanks." He nodded curtly, and went to step back through the mirror. "Wait."

"Yes?"

"I did mean it, you know. If you ever want to come back and..hang out."

"Hang out? What does that mean?"

"Um, like, do things together. Social things. Like watch TV, or.."

"TV? Is that that funny little box full of moving pictures?" He asked, pointing towards the television. The volume was silent, and Sarah wondered if he had done that without her noticing.

"Yes. Or go for a walk. Or talk." She realised how stupid she sounded. "I'm sorry, I guess I just feel a little lonely. I don't have many friends right now."

"I've never been a great one for making friends myself. Friends. Perhaps it would be nice to have a friend."

"Great."

There was a knock on the door, and Sarah jumped. He was early. Shit. She looked at Jareth, who was looking at her curiously.

"Are you alright, Sarah?"

"Um, he's early. And I apparently look awful."

"Not awful. May I make a small change? It will only take a moment."

"Okay." Sarah said, seeing no other choice.

With a wave of his hand, Sarah was wearing a shirt that she'd bought the other day, a slightly tight white peasant blouse and a little denim skirt. Sarah wondered how he knew these were her favourite clothes. She looked up at him questioningly and he shrugged.

"I didn't choose the clothes, before you ask. They chose you."

"Right, that makes no sense at all but I'll go with it. I better answer the door."

"I'll be off then."

Sarah was expecting him to leave through the mirror, but instead he just vanished on the spot. She blinked, glued to the spot, until she heard another knock at the door.

"Sarah!" Jason called through the door. "I know you're in there, I can hear you!"

"I'm just coming!" Sarah hollered irritably, smoothing down her hair and taking a deep breath. She pulled the door open roughly, holding the box of his stuff in her other hand. He was standing there, holding a bag that she assumed was full of her things, looking annoyingly good.

He was a tall man, twenty three, with sandy hair that hung down past his ears. He wore a red plaid shirt, full of holes, and baggy jeans that trailed against the floor. He looked penniless, but Sarah knew that his parents were incredibly wealthy. He was just another spoiled brat trying to be some tortured soul.

"Hey." He said, smiling softly at her. He stepped through the door, even though she hadn't invited him. It shut softly behind him, and Sarah felt trapped. "Were you talking to a guy?"

"What? No!" Sarah said, feeling her face grow hot with the lie. "You're early. Plans with Lisa to get to? I won't take up much of your time."

"No. Sarah, I've been meaning to call you. I made a mistake, I should never have done that to you. I want you back."

"You don't get to just waltz in here and make demands, Jason." Sarah spat, thrusting the box at him. He dropped the bag and took it from her, but immediately placed it on the kitchen counter. "You can leave now."

"I'm not leaving. I know you still love me. Things are over with Lisa, she means nothing to me. I love you, Sarah."

"Not enough to keep your dick in your pants, clearly. Can you get out? I have stuff to do with my life. I think there's some paint I need to watch drying, that'll definitely be more enjoyable than this conversation."

"Sarah, babe, don't be like this." He brushed a hand against her cheek, and Sarah felt herself weaken. "You know I love you. You love me too. Give us another chance."

"No." She said weakly, though she could feel all of her determination fading away. No. No, she was better than this. She spoke again, her voice firmer this time. "No."

She pushed her hands against his chest, shoving him lightly backwards. He glared at her. He was so handsome that rejection wasn't something he was used to. Shame he had all the personality of a wet mop.

"There is another guy, isn't there?" He demanded. "That's why you look so good. You never made this much effort for me."

"There isn't 'another guy', and even if there was what is it to you?" Sarah said firmly, although she was secretly thrilled that Jareth's plan had worked. "I think you should leave, Jason."

"Whatever. You'll come crawling back, I know you will."

"Oh get lost you creep. Tell Lisa I say hi." Sarah said, rolling her eyes in disgust. She gave him a little shove towards the door, grabbing the box and throwing it at him. As the door slammed, she leaned against it, a small smile playing on her lips.

"Congratulations." Jareth told her, and she jumped at the sound of his silky voice. He was standing in the middle of the room, arms folded, observing her with a smile. "You did well."

"You were watching?" Sarah asked, not sure whether or not to be angry. "You shouldn't have watched that."

"What's the use of giving advice if you can't watch it being followed? I meant no harm by it, Sarah. I mean it - you did very well. Honestly, I've never seen a man so poorly dressed. You should never have wasted your time on him in the first place."

"Excuse me if I don't listen to a guy wearing leggings."

"Not leggings. Jodhpurs." He said defensively. Sarah said nothing, but went to her fridge and got out a bottle of white wine she had been saving for a special occasion. A newfound friendship with a Goblin King and finally getting a no good loser out of her life seemed like a special enough occasion.

"Do you want a drink?" Sarah asked, opening a the cabinet where her mismatched collection of glasses was kept. "I'm not twenty one yet, but don't arrest me."

"What is it?" Jareth asked, frowning. "I don't understand any of that last sentence by the way."

"Wine." Sarah shrugged, taking her corkscrew and yanking the cork out with considerable force. "Above has laws about alcohol consumption, and I'm not old enough yet. Anyway, d'you want a glass?"

"Alright."

"I believe the word you're looking for is 'please', Your Highness."

* * *

"I'm sorry I don't have any proper furniture." Sarah said as they both perched on the edge of her bed. "I don't suppose this is very royal."

"You've seen my subjects, Sarah. Does it seem like they have much respect for royal protocol? I'm lucky if there isn't a chicken head on my throne most days."

"I've never seen you with anyone other than Hoggle. You terrified him." Sarah said, shrugging. "The goblins all seem pretty damn scared of you."

"Only because they know the rules. They aren't meant to cause havoc Above, yet they frequently do. I don't want them to cause you trouble."

"Oh." Sarah said. "Thanks. So."

"So."

"This is kind of weird, isn't it?"

"In what way?" Jareth asked, taking a sip of wine. Sarah watched him try not to make a face at the taste, but she caught him anyway. A five dollar bottle was probably like drinking bleach compared to what he was used to as a king.

"We're going to be friends now."

"Is that a problem for you, Sarah?" He asked, that eyebrow raised again. He was trying not to smile, and Sarah wondered if he found this whole thing funny.

"It's just a bit strange. Are we just going to ignore what happened when I left?"

"Ah." He said, shifting uncomfortably on the bed. "I wondered when you'd bring that up."

"Yeah. Maybe we should talk about it now, get it out of the way."

"If you wish. What would you like to know?"

"Hmm." Sarah took a gulp of wine, accidentally drinking the whole thing. She looked down at the empty glass, feeling the warmth spread through her chest.

"Articulate, aren't you?"

"Shut up."

"Perhaps you would like to know why I was so cruel the last time, and why I am apparently not like that in real life?"

"Yeah, okay."

"I was playing a part. I have a duty to stop runners defeating me, and I tried every trick I had. You won anyway."

"So you weren't really in love with me?" Sarah asked without thinking, and Jareth looked down at his glass.

"That's neither here nor there, Sarah. A long time ago now." He said, coughing a little. It was clear that topic of conversation was not one he wanted to pursue.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked."

"I suppose if we are to be friends, honesty is a good foundation. I'm not entirely sure how friendship works, if I'm going to be honest. How often do friends see each other?"

"I don't know." Sarah shrugged, getting up to pour herself another glass of wine. "It depends. Some friends, all the time. Others, just once in a while. It's not like we're going to pass each other on the street, is it?"

"I suppose not. How often do you see Haggle?"

"Hoggle." Sarah corrected him automatically, as she poured the yellow liquid into her glass. "Um, not that much. Maybe once a month? The goblins are here pretty much every day though."

"What kind of friends are we going to be?" Jareth asked, and Sarah got the impression he was feeling incredibly awkward. Most friendships happened naturally, and she felt like she'd forced this friendship on him.

"We don't have to be friends if you don't want to be, you know." Sarah offered, moving back to sit beside him. "Maybe it was a stupid idea."

"I was the one who turned up at your window that night, Sarah. Perhaps it is time I made a friend."

"You seriously have no friends? How old are you?" Sarah asked, trying not to laugh. "Besides, weren't you coming back from a bachelor party? That must have been for a friend."

"Old enough. My kind aren't the type for close friends. I have acquaintances, and kin. That party was for my cousin, I suppose he is my closest friend."

"See, you do have friends!"

"So, let's say we are friends now. What would that entail?"

"Well, I can't exactly come and visit you. So you could come here when you want to hang out. We could talk, or go out, whatever."

"And how often would we have to do this?"

"We don't 'have' to do anything. If you feel like company, let me know. Wait, I don't know how you'll let me know. Maybe knock on the window."

"Fine. And what if you feel like company?"

"I have a pretty regular routine. I'll give you it on paper, and if I'm free, you can come over if you want to." Sarah said, feeling strange that a friendship should require so much bureaucracy.

"Wonderful." He took a drink, and grimaced. "As your friend, the first thing I am going to do is bring you some decent wine. This stuff is like goblin piss."

"Eurgh, do I want to know how you know that?" Sarah asked, wrinkling her nose up in disgust.

"Probably not. So, tell me a little about yourself. I really know very little."

"Okay. So, I'm twenty years old. I go to college, which is like a school but you only study one th-"

"I know what college is, Sarah. They have existed for many hundreds of years. Carry on."

"Okay, so you know I have a brother." Sarah said wryly. "I like reading, I paint, I write."

"I also paint." Jareth said. Finally, something the human and the Goblin King had in common, Sarah thought. "What sort of things do you paint?"

"Mainly portraits. You?"

"Landscapes, mostly. Dreams, too."

"Right. What kind of dreams?" Sarah asked suspiciously.

"Any dreams that pass my way that are particularly beautiful." He shrugged. He took another sip of wine. "Really Sarah, this stuff is awful."

"Why are you still drinking it then?"

"Alcohol makes this whole thing less awkward." Jareth said thoughtfully, draining his glass. "Are friendships meant to be awkward?"

"No!" Sarah said, laughing. "Look, maybe we should just give up. We don't have to be friends."

"I want to." He said insistently, and Sarah looked at him suspiciously. "I assure you I have no ulterior motive. I find you fascinating, and I feel like your company could teach me a great deal. I like learning things."

"Me too." Sarah said with a smile. "Maybe you can teach me how to stop your stupid goblins ruining all my stuff?"

"You've just got to be firm with them. I find a swift kick helps."

"Right. Thanks, mighty Goblin King, for that advice."

"A pleasure." He drawled. "More wine?"

"For someone who hates my wine, you're sure drinking an awful lot of it."

"What can I say, it's growing on me." He shrugged, getting up and walking over to her kitchen. "I mean it though. Next time, I bring the wine."

* * *

 **A/N: I'm still really poorly and I mainly wrote this in the middle of the night in a weird feverish state. The rest of the chapters will be more one shotty, and definitely more jokey/comedy. I love the idea of Jareth having absolutely no idea about Above life, it's something I haven't really seen explored that much and it's definitely something I find hilarious.  
**

 **Please review!**


	3. Black Out

_13th March 1992_

Friday the thirteenth was considered unlucky for some, and Sarah was starting to agree with them. The day had started with her sleeping through her alarm, followed by getting caught in a torrential downpour on the way to class. Then, she'd gotten a terrible grade on a paper, and to top it all off some jackass had left a banana peel on the street and she'd slipped over on it like something out of a God damned hours later, she traipsed home in the pouring rain, ready for a hot bath and a cup of cocoa.

She wasn't expecting to find Jareth sitting on her bed watching TV. He was wearing just a navy poet shirt and some cream leggings (sorry - jodhpurs), and was lounging against her pillows, legs tucked beneath him. He looked very much at home.

"Um, hey?" Sarah said tentatively, taking off her sodden jacket and throwing it in a heap into the laundry basket. "What are you doing here?"

"According to your schedule, you were free tonight. I hope you don't mind me being here, the goblins showed me how to put the television on. I'm watching the most fascinating.." Jareth paused, clearly trying to remember the correct terminology.

"Show?" Sarah supplied the missing word, and Jareth nodded gratefully.

"Yes, show. It's all about an elderly woman who writes books but also solves crime." He called over to her, his eyes never straying from the screen.

"You're watching Murder She Wrote." Sarah said, rolling her eyes. She kicked her damp boots off and pulled the socks off too, wiggling her frozen toes to try and get feeling back. "Of course you are. It's totally normal to come home to find a magical Goblin King watching Murder She Wrote. Where are the others? This place is usually full of goblins by now."

"Their King wanted a little peace and quiet for once in his life. How was your day?" He asked, eyes still glued to the television. "If you don't mind me saying, you seem a little tense."

"I am tense. I've had the shittiest day." Sarah moaned. "I blame Friday the fucking thirteenth. Thirteen is an unlucky number."

"I'm rather fond of it myself. Would you like me to leave?" He asked over his shoulder, not turning around or getting up. It didn't seem like he had much intention of leaving at all.

"No, stay. It might be nice to have some company. I'm just going to go shower, okay? You can entertain yourself right?"

"Of course. I still haven't found out who the murderer is yet." He drawled, leaning back against the pillows and stretching out on the bed like a lazy cat.

"How can you handle the suspense?" Sarah asked sarcastically, grabbing a towel and some clean, dry clothes. "Okay I'll be out in ten."

She went into the bathroom, closing the door and leaning against it for a minute. It was all very well and good deciding to be friends with Jareth, but a little warning might be nice. Mainly because every time she saw him, her heart skipped a beat and if he kept surprising her like this she was pretty sure her heart would just give up on her and she'd drop dead.

Turning the water on to an almost scalding temperature, she took her clothes off and stepped under the hot water. She sighed with relief as the shower removed her tension, working out the knots in her back.

She was just lathering up her shampoo when the bathroom was plunged into darkness. She screamed, almost slipping on soap. Outside, she heard a crash of thunder - great, the storm must have triggered a blackout.

"Sarah?" Jareth called through the door. "Everything's gone dark."

"It's okay!" She called out, trying to rinse the shampoo out of her hair before the water turned cold. "It's a blackout. I'll be out in two minutes okay? Just stay where you are."

She turned off the water and stepped gingerly out of the shower, trying to find where she'd put her clothes. She couldn't find them in the darkness, so grabbed her robe off the back of the door and tied it around herself. She opened the door and stepped out - crashing into Jareth. She fell to the floor, banging her back on the wall on the way down.

"Ouch!" She exclaimed, rubbing the sore spot. Really, could this day get any worse? "Why the hell are you standing right by the door?"

"You told me to stay where I was." Jareth said easily, squinting through the darkness. He offered her a hand up and she took it. "Do you have any candles? What's happened?"

"No." Sarah said through gritted teeth. "I'm not allowed to light candles in the apartment, they set the sprinklers off. The electricity's down because of the storm outside, that's what makes the lights and the TV work."

"What are sprinklers?" Jareth asked. Really, it was kind of funny. This man who had seemed so intimidating was so clueless about everything that it was like having a toddler in the house. "I know what electricity is by the way, Sarah."

"They stop fires. If you want to go home, that's okay. I'll just go to sleep." Sarah said, wondering if he'd want to stay in the pitch black with no television to distract him.

"I can't leave a young lady alone in the dark. Lord knows what kind of ruffians roam this strange city." In the darkness, he twisted his hand. Three long, thin candles appeared in his palm. "There you are my Lady, candles. Do you have a match?"

"I've got a lighter somewhere." Sarah felt her way across the room to the kitchen, opening up a drawer to find the lighter she used for the stove. "Bring them here."

"I forgot to summon any candlesticks." He said simply, fumbling his way towards her, and Sarah laughed.

"I have about twenty empty wine bottles, that'll do." Sarah said, reaching down to the cabinet under the sink where she kept her recycling. "How many candles do you have?"

"Three."

"Okay, so we'll light one at a time and hopefully by the time the first one burns down the power will be back on."

"We don't need to ration them, Sarah. I can always get more." He reminded her in a slow voice, making her feel like the stupid one now. "I brought some decent wine by the way. Would you care for some?"

"Oh yeah." Sarah said, placing the bottles down on the counter with a clunk. "I need a big ol' glass."

"Excellent." He handed Sarah one candle. "Light that for me and I'll go and get it."

"Can't you just magic it here?" Sarah asked impatiently. She was rewarded with a rich chuckle from somewhere in the pitch black.

"I could." He said thoughtfully. "But then you wouldn't get to stare at my behind as I walk away."

"I do not do that!" Sarah said, turning flame red. "Anyway, it's dark."

"Pity." He practically purred in her ear as she lit the candle. Sarah ignored the shiver she felt at the sensation of his breath against her damp neck. She lit the candle and shoved it towards him.

"Just go get the wine." She turned away from him, getting two glasses out and waiting for him to come back. She could see him walking away, the glow of the candle in front of him illuminating his silhouette. His hair really was enormous.

He sauntered back towards her, the shadows of the flame on his face making him look ghoulish. He grinned, those pointed teeth glinting in the dim light. He lowered the candle to see where the wine bottle was, then stuck it in the top. The candle glowed between them, and Sarah held her hand out to take the wine from him.

"This isn't going to kill me, is it?" Sarah asked skeptically. "It's safe for humans?"

"I assume so." He shrugged easily. "Perhaps just have a little at first. We don't want you getting drunk now, do we?"

"Don't we?" Sarah asked, pouring some in both glasses. "The day I've had, I need a drink. What shall we do in the dark?"

"Talk?" Jareth suggested. "You're the one with all the friends, why don't you tell me what we're supposed to do?"

"We could talk I guess." Sarah said with a shrug. "Ooh I have an idea! Do you want to play a game?"

"What type of game?" Jareth asked suspiciously.

* * *

"Your turn." Sarah said lazily, stretching out. The darkness was making her tired, as well as the fact she was still in her robe. She didn't see much point in getting dressed, he could hardly see her anyway. Of course she was naked underneath, but he didn't need to know that.

"Really Sarah, this game is awful." Jareth moaned, picking up the dice and rolling them aggressively.

"You're only saying that because you're losing." Sarah said triumphantly, watching as he rolled a two and landed on the 'go to jail' square. "Ha!"

"This is hardly fair. I've never played before." Jareth said sullenly, the candle light exposing his sulky pout. Sarah cackled with laughter, taking a sip of her wine. It was stronger than her stuff, and she was taking it very slowly.

"There's no skill to Monopoly, Jareth. Don't be a sore loser." She taunted, and he huffed in protest.

"I am not. I just feel that if we played an Underground game, you would understand how hard it is to play a game you don't know. We don't even have property like this Underground. I'm a King, I own everything."

"Alright, we can play a different game." Sarah said, and he grinned in triumph. She looked to her left, where there was a pile of games she'd gotten out of her closet to pass the time. She picked up a deck of cards, taking them out of the box and starting to shuffle them. "Do you know card games?"

"Strip poker?" He suggested devilishly, and Sarah cocked her head to the side thoughtfully. Jareth naked, now there was a thought.

"No." She said after a pause that was altogether too long. "Go fish?"

"Come on Sarah, pick something a little more challenging." He moaned, crossing his arms defiantly.

"Poker? The kind where we keep our clothes on though." She said, a warning edge to her voice. Jareth sighed dramatically.

"Fine. You may keep your clothes on. I wouldn't want to waste an opportunity to see you nude, it really would be no fun at all in the dark." He said, his voice light and playful. Sarah watched him; though he was smiling, through the shadows on his face she could see his eyes were fixed on her as though she was a beautiful painting. It made her shiver.

"Perv." Sarah said, though she found herself grinning. The flirtation between them was undeniable, the teasing relentless. It was a kind of energy she had never experienced before, and one she didn't quite understand. He was her friend. Just a friend. "Poker it is. What are we betting anyhow?"

"I have no use for your money and you have no use for mine." Jareth said thoughtfully. "Favours?"

"What kind of favours?" Sarah asked skeptically.

"Nothing sordid, I assure you. Unless of course that is what you had in mind.." He said suggestively, allowing his voice to trail off. Sarah felt herself turn red yet again. She shook her head.

"You wish."

"I do." Jareth said slowly, his eyes locking with hers. He was challenging her, a smirk on his lips. She felt her chest burn, and she said nothing. Instead, she matched his gaze and licked her lips slowly. This was a game, a dangerous game, and Sarah wasn't sure why they were even playing. Sarah lost her nerve, and coughed. Jareth leaned back, and his face was lost in the darkness.

"I'll deal." Sarah said at last, the spell broken. She dealt their cards, squinting in the darkness to see hers. "I'm going to light another candle."

"Allow me." With a twist of his hand, Jareth produced a lit alter candle, which he placed on the shelf behind him. Sarah blinked. "What?"

"You can do anything with magic, can't you?"

"Not anything." He said, raising a hand and rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "You wouldn't believe the effort it takes to do my hair every morning."

"What can you do?" Sarah asked, realising she didn't really know just what he was capable of. "What are your powers?"

"Really, Sarah, do you want a list?"

"Pretty much."

"As you command. One, the power of tongues."

"Which is?"

"The ability to speak any language."

"Any language at all?"

"Yes, as I hear it. For instance, I would be unable to speak French to you right now because I cannot hear it. As soon as I am around others who are speaking French, it's all bonjour and all that."

"Right." Sarah said, trying not to laugh. "So, what is your own language?"

"Most of my citizens speak English for some reason or other, but the Fae have their own language. It is incredibly complex, nothing like any human language I have heard."

"Okay, carry on the list."

"Two, the power of glamour. I can alter my appearance to better suit my surroundings. For instance, if I was to venture outside, I would take on the appearance of a mortal man. My face, my eyes, but none of the flamboyance I usually favour. Boring, really."

"Is it real?"

"No, just an illusion. It doesn't last for long, a day at most. It's an exhausting trick."

"Next?" Sarah demanded impatiently, and Jareth clucked his tongue at her.

"Who says I have more?" He asked evenly, drinking his wine and watching her in amusement.

"You haven't mentioned 'I can change into a fucking owl' yet, so yeah I'd say there's more to come."

"You curse a lot, don't you precious?" He asked, head tilted to one side. Sarah narrowed her eyes at him, taking a deep swig of her wine. It made her head feel light, and her tongue loose.

"Don't call me precious." Sarah said irritably. "And, yeah I do. You sound like my Grandma."

"Sorry deary." He said in a faux-old lady voice. Sarah giggled. "To continue, yes I have the power to shapeshift. My most perfected alternate shape is the owl, but I can do a few others if the need arrives. The owl is the most handy, it means I can fly over the Labyrinth to observe, rather than rely on my crystals."

"The crystals. What's that power?"

"Sorcery, and sight. Sorcery to create the crystal, sight to see within it." Jareth explained, not looking up from his cars. He extracted two and placed them face down, taking two more from the pack. He nodded at her to do the same, and she shook her head.

"Is that everything?" Sarah said, a little breathless at the scope of his abilities. "That's pretty cool."

"One last thing. I can - oh, I don't know the word. I just appear where I want to. I can move without walking. Does that have a word?"

"Teleporting?"

"I've never heard of it." Jareth said with a laugh, taking a swig of his wine. "Teleporting. Let's call it that for the sake of ease. I can do that."

"Impressive. Right, what have you got?"

"You first." Jareth said carefully, his face blank.

"Three of a kind." Sarah said triumphantly, laying her cards down. Jareth grinned, once again baring those pointed teeth. Sarah grimaced; she had lost.

"A royal flush." He looked victorious. Sarah wondered what he was going to make her do. He leaned back in his chair, looking thoughtful. When he spoke, his voice was soft. "I think I'll save my favour for another time."

"We never said anything about that!" Sarah protested. "You can't come back ten years from now and make me do stuff!"

"I don't think I have the patience for that, Sarah. A few weeks, I'm sure. Do you wish to play again?"

* * *

Hours later, as the candles burned down, Sarah and Jareth lay side by side on her bed.

"I'm sorry." Sarah said, shifting away from him. "I really need to get a couch."

"Nonsense. This is most comfortable." He said, his voice a little stiff. Sarah yawned, the wine hitting her. "Shall I go? You must be tired."

"No, stay." Sarah said thickly. "I want to talk."

"What shall we talk about?" Jareth asked lightly.

"Are you married?" He had already told her that he was not, but she wanted to know more information, and that seemed like the best starting question.

"No."

"Do you want to be married?"

"I haven't really thought about it, you know?" He said thoughtfully. "I suppose if the right girl came along."

"And what would the right girl be?"

"I don't know Sarah. Must we discuss this?"

"Yeah, we must." Sarah said firmly. She was more than a little drunk and had lost all of her manners. "Go on."

"I suppose she would be from the right family, play the right instruments, read the right books. All of that boring nonsense. That would be the right kind of girl as far as my parents were concerned anyway. My tastes are rather different."

"What are they?" Sarah asked, her eyes feeling heavy. She would shut them, just for a second.

"I like women who know their own mind. Who can make jokes and conversation and don't just bat their eyelashes at you and hope for the best." He paused, taking a shaky breath. He wasn't used to talking to someone about such personal matters. "I want an equal, a sparring partner, a lover. Somebody who understands who I am, who loves me for who I am, not my title or my wealth or anything like that."

"Mmm." Sarah said in agreement.

Silence settled over them, the only sound their steady breathing. Jareth shifted uncomfortably on the bed, turning so he faced Sarah. The candles weren't providing much light now, and he could hardly see her at all.

"I suppose what I really want is you, sweet girl." His voice was quiet, so quiet that it was barely even a whisper.

Unfortunately, all he got in response was a rather loud snore from his perfect match.

"Sarah?" He asked irritably. Just then, the lights came on. Sarah was fast asleep, a happy little smile on her face. Jareth suppressed any irritation and smiled. She was so beautiful. He got up from the bed, and once he'd figured out how to turn all the lights off, opened the window and flew into the night.


	4. Grocery Shopping

_18th March 1992_

Sarah came home from her Wednesday classes early, and as she went to unlock the door, she heard the TV blasting. She opened the door and grinned as she saw the increasingly familiar sight of the Goblin King lying on her bed watching TV.

"Hello again, your majesty!" Sarah called out, removing her jacket and kicking off her shoes. She padded over to the bed, and sat down on the edge to see what Jareth was watching. She realized he was watching some kind of Spanish soap opera. "Seriously? You're watching telenovelas now?"

"Si, senorita." Jareth said, picking up the remote and turning it off. He was familiarizing himself with technology remarkably quickly. "However, you're here now so I'll pay attention to you instead. How was your day?"

"Fine. How long have you been here anyway?" Sarah asked suspiciously; he certainly looked very comfortable. He was barefoot and ungloved, in the casual attire he always wore when she saw him.

"Five hours." He shrugged, stretching his arms out and wriggling his toes. Sarah was tempted to tickle his feet, just to see how he'd react.

"I didn't give you my schedule so you could come in here while I was gone, you know." Sarah said scathingly, getting up and wandering over to the kitchen. Jareth got up too, loitering by her bookshelf. He was always fascinated by the trinkets she kept there; he loved sparkly things, just like a magpie.

"Do you want something to drink?" Sarah asked, peering into her refrigerator. "I've got beer, wine, juice.."

"I'm fine, thank you." Jareth said, and Sarah looked over her shoulder to find him reading a book from her shelf. When Sarah saw the cover of the book in his hands, her stomach dropped. "My, my Miss Williams, what _do_ we have here?"

Sarah turned beet red, dashing over to pluck the book from his hands. Jareth was too quick for her, and as she reached out, he vanished.

"Not quick enough, it would seem. Goodness me this _is_ racy." He said, tutting at her from across the room. His eyebrow was raised, his hand pressed to his mouth as though he was mortally offended. He turned the book over to look at the title. " _Lust on the High Seas._ Little Sarah Williams, I thought you were so innocent. You do find ways to surprise me."

"Give me the book back and nobody gets hurt." Sarah said through gritted teeth. Jareth grinned at her, shaking his head.

"I'd like to finish reading if I may. Who knows, I may even pick up a few invaluable tricks." He said innocently, licking his thumb and turning a page. If Sarah didn't know better, she'd say that thumb lick was entirely suggestive.

"I hate you." Sarah said, marching over to him. He vanished again, and Sarah cursed herself for making friends with a jerk who didn't know when to quit.

" _He pinned her down, hitching her skirts up roughly. With a ruthless grin, he entered her._ " Jareth read from the book, as Sarah willed the ground to open up and swallow her whole. "Well really, that's not the way to do it. No foreplay? Sarah, I do hope you aren't taking advice from this worthless tome."

"Jareth, I am not discussing my sex life with you. Give me back the book or you are officially banned from my apartment." Sarah said firmly, and he merely laughed in response.

"But you'd miss me once I was gone, Sarah." He said lightly, looking back down at the book. He flipped a few pages and began to read aloud again. " _Claudia took her lip between her teeth as she saw the size of Rodrigo's throbbing-_ oh honestly Sarah this is hilarious."

"It was a present." Sarah hissed, finally getting close enough to him to grab the book from his hands. She snatched it away, and shoved it under her shirt.

"I suppose you think I wouldn't go in there to get it back?" He asked her, his eyes flashing dangerously. Sarah felt her heart race, her cheeks flush with colour.

"Not unless you want a swift kicking." Sarah said with a grin, turning her back on him. "Now, if you're finished going through my private things, do you want to go out today?"

"Out?" Jareth asked suspiciously. "Where?"

"I don't know. I thought maybe you'd like to see some more of the city. My cramped apartment isn't really the best New York has to offer. I need to run some errands anyways, and it'll be nice to have some company."

"Alright." Jareth said warily. "I'll apply my glamour. I just ask that you stay by my side. I'm not one to admit fear, love, but I haven't much experience with Above. I tend to steer clear if I can help it."

"It'll be fine, I promise. I'll be right beside you the whole time." Sarah said, walking over to the door and grabbing her jacket. "Does your glamour include clothes? Because I am not going out with you naked."

"Why, are you worried I'll be no match for Rodrigo?" Jareth asked, trying not to laugh. Sarah took a shoe and threw it at him, grinning as it hit him square on the forehead. "No need for violence, Sarah."

"There is every need for violence. Come on, let's see it."

"See what?" Jareth asked wryly, and Sarah groaned in horror as she realized what that sounded like.

"No! Not that!" Sarah said in a strangled voice, before closing her eyes and composing herself. Jareth just stared at her in that way he always did. "Your glamour. Please."

"Very well." He waved a hand and Sarah blinked. Standing before her was Jareth, but looking entirely more human. His markings were gone, his hair was significantly shorter - though it still reached past his ears. He was even wearing a pair of rounded horn rimmed glasses. He looked like the perfect nerd, some kind of distinguished college professor perhaps.

In fact, he looked rather delicious.

"Will this do? Do excuse the glasses, my eyes play up a little when I'm in disguise." Jareth said apologetically, looking down at his outfit. It was a simple shirt and black trouser ensemble, something that Sarah had never imagined him in. His face was still extraordinary but the rest of him - well, he looked human.

"Um, yeah. That's, uh, just fine." Sarah said, clearing her throat. "Let's go then."

* * *

Despite his mature looks, walking around with Jareth was very much like having a toddler in tow. He was constantly stopping to look at things, and Sarah found herself talking to thin air.

"What happened to me staying by your side?!" Sarah said, dragging him away from a payphone. He had been punching the buttons with almost a childish glee. "You can't keep wandering off!"

"I'm sorry! I just wondered what that was. This place is entirely too noisy by the way. It was much quieter where you used to live." Jareth said, folding his arms and pouting. His glasses slid down his nose, and he pushed them back up. Sarah rolled her eyes.

"Let's not go over the fact you stalked me disguised as an owl, Jareth. I live here now and this is one of the busiest cities on Earth. It's not as safe as where I used to live, you can't just go wandering off. You'll get hurt." Sarah said sternly.

"I'm quite capable of looking after myself Sarah." Jareth said haughtily. Sarah knew how much pride he had, and for a moment felt guilty for patronizing him. Then she realised that it was totally justified - as he stepped out in the road and almost got hit by a bike. She screamed and yanked him back by his hand. She got him back onto the sidewalk, and shoved his arm furiously.

"Are you? Have you even walked around a human city before?" She asked in a panic. "You could have gotten killed just now!"

"No." Jareth admitted, refusing to respond to her hysterical scolding. "But I've been in enough homes."

"That doesn't count. Now you stay with me until I'm finished with my errands. I need to go grocery shopping." Sarah told him firmly, and she looked down. They were still holding hands, his fingers laced through hers and his thumb stroking the back of her hand lazily. She pulled her hand away, pretending not to notice Jareth's pout.

"What's that?" Jareth asked.

"You don't know what grocery shopping is?" Sarah asked, once again reminded that he was from a world entirely different from hers. It was easy to forget that when he looked so normal; it was strange looking out from the corner of her eye and not seeing sparkling eyes and long blonde hair.

"No. I know what a 'shop' is, but I don't do it myself. Everything I need is provided for me."

"Of course it is." Sarah replied irritably. "I need to buy food. So, you go into the store and pick the items you need, then you take them to the cashier - the person who works there - and they tell you how much you need to pay for everything. Then I need to go to the pharmacy, and then we can go home. Sound good?"

"Pharmacy?"

"Apothecary?" Sarah said, trying to think of a word he would understand.

"Ah, I understand. Are you unwell?" Jareth asked, his brow furrowing. Sarah shook her head, wondering how she could explain the fact that she need to pick up her birth control prescription.

"No, I just need to get my- look, it doesn't matter. Just stay with me."

They finally reached the grocery store, and Sarah picked up a basket. She was starting to regret taking Jareth out of the safe confines of her apartment. He examined every item on every shelf with a great deal of care. Whilst Sarah appreciated that this was a new experience for him, it did slow things down considerably.

She rolled her eyes as he examined a box of Captain Crunch.

"What is this?" He asked, holding the box up. Sarah noticed his hands seemed to be shaking, and the box rattled.

"Cereal. You eat it for breakfast. You want to try some? Put it in here."

"What is he a captain of?" Jareth asked with interest, placing the box in the basket. "It doesn't seem particularly dignified to have a military man on a box of food."

"Oh God." Sarah muttered under her breath, linking their arms and dragging him away. Jareth seemed to enjoy having her hold his arm, pulling her closer to him. "Okay so I need to get some milk and some apples and then I'm pretty much done."

"Then can we leave? I'm starting to feel a little dizzy." He said, reaching out a shaking hand to steady himself. Sarah wrapped an arm around his waist, taking his weight on her shoulders.

"You are?" Sarah asked, looking at him. Despite the air conditioning in the store, his forehead was shining with sweat. "Are you sick?"

"I'm alright." He said, shutting his eyes. "I just forgot to mention that I have a sensitivity to salt and iron. This place is full of the stuff."

"Why didn't you say anything?" Sarah asked, dropping the basket. "Let's get you back to my apartment."

"I can go by myself, I'll just see you there." Jareth shrugged, and Sarah shook her head.

"And have you reading more of my romance novels? I don't think so. Come on."

* * *

"I'm sorry about that." Jareth said as they stepped through the door. He removed his glamour straight away, and Sarah was almost relieved to have him back to his true self. "If you need provisions, I can summon some."

"Will they be Underground provisions? Forgive me if I don't rush to accept food from you. I remember that peach."

"You weren't supposed to, that was rather the whole point." Jareth said lightly. He stood close to her, looking at her with a soft smile. He reached out and brushed a hand down her cheek. It was an intimate gesture, and Sarah wondered if he would kiss her. "Come, Sarah. We're friends now. I would never harm you, surely you know that?"

Sarah nodded.

"I know."

* * *

 **A/N: I usually try to make my chapters at least 3000 words long, but I thought as I'm going for more of a one-shotty vibe than a proper story (although obviously it is a story..) the occasional shorter chapter would be okay. I hope you liked this one.  
**


	5. The Movies

_3rd April 1992_

"Do we have to go out again?" Jareth asked, watching as Sarah applied pink lipstick. "The last time didn't exactly go very well."

"Come on! It'll be fun. We're going to the movies, you'll love it. It's a giant TV, basically. A movie is like one long show." Sarah explained, pursing her lips. "You get to sit in nice squishy chairs, better than my bed."

"I like your bed. What's the movie about?" Jareth asked warily. "Promise me you won't let me get hit by a car this time."

"I didn't 'let' you walk out into the street, Jareth. You did that all on your own. Plus it was a bike, not a car." Sarah replied irritably. "And yes we do. I love hanging out with you and everything but my place isn't exactly huge. It'll be good for you, we'll have fun. Relax."

"Hmm." Jareth said, picking up a book and reading it lazily. Sarah had hidden any book that could be interpreted as being even vaguely sexual, so Jareth was stuck with _Oliver Twist._ "This book isn't nearly as fun as the other one, love."

"I don't trust you with my romance novels." Sarah said firmly.

"Oh, you mean there's more than one?" Jareth asked gleefully, placing the book down and rubbing his hands together. "Oh, please, _do_ let me see them."

"What is your obsession with romance novels?! Do you need to get laid or something?" Sarah asked incredulously, snapping the cap down on her lipstick aggressively. She regretted making the comment about him getting laid - she only hoped he wouldn't understand the slang. "I maybe have a couple."

"What are they about?" Jareth asked with interest. "More lust on the high seas?"

"Nu-uh, buster. You're not distracting me. We're going to the movies and that's that." Sarah said firmly. Jareth scooted down the bed to sit next to her, and Sarah tried to ignore the way his hand snaked around to the small of her back.

"You still haven't told me what the movie's about." Jareth reminded her, and Sarah shrugged. She'd just picked the first thing that sounded okay from the movie listings without actually doing any research into the plot.

"It's called Basic Instinct and I have no clue what it's about. That's part of the fun about going to the movies." She insisted.

"If you say so." Jareth, who enjoyed knowing everything about everything Underground, said sulkily. "Why are you putting makeup on? You never wear makeup."

"You wear enough makeup for the both of us." Sarah said, rolling her eyes. "I don't know, I kind of wanted to look nice. Does it look bad?"

"No, quite the opposite. You always look lovely, precious." He said softly, and Sarah glared at him. "Sorry, sorry. Not precious. Sarah."

"Thank you." Sarah said, getting up. "Come on you, let's go."

* * *

"Are all movies so sexually explicit, Sarah?" Jareth asked, trying not to laugh as they left the movie theatre. Sarah was a wonderful shade of crimson, having spent most of the movie covering her eyes and wishing she was dead. Of all the movies to take Jareth to, Basic Instinct was not the right one. Next time she took him anywhere, she would do more thorough research.

"Shut up." She said through gritted teeth. "I didn't know it would be like that."

"It was most enlightening." Jareth said, pushing his glasses up his nose. "Although I assumed Above women would wear underwear. Fae women do."

"We do wear underwear!" Sarah bit out, wanting the ground to swallow her. "It was just that woman that doesn't. Well, and other women I guess. Sometimes when you're wearing a tight dress it's easier not t-" She stopped herself, seeing the enormous grin on Jareth's face. She was telling him far too much, and she didn't even want to imagine the mental image he had in his head. "But most of us wear underwear most of the time, okay?!"

"This movie's gotten you awfully heated, Sarah. Are you alright?" Jareth asked innocently, and Sarah glared at him. They walked close together, their shoulders brushing against one another, their hands hanging side by side - but not touching.

"Fine, thank you." She said stiffly. "Did you enjoy going to the movies though?"

"It was certainly an experience."

* * *

 **A/N: Just a little one today, working on some longer chapters but I keep thinking of funny little things for them to do so it'll definitely be a mix of long and short. Hope you liked this one!  
**


	6. Art Gallery

_17th April 1992_

Jareth appeared in Sarah's apartment early on Saturday morning. So early, in fact, that she was still asleep, the room in a dim, sunless light. Birds were starting to sing, but the sun hadn't risen yet. Jareth stood by the mirror, watching her carefully as his eyes adjusted to the darkness.

She looked beautiful when she slept; not that ethereal beauty Fae women always wanted, but in a very real, very human way. Her hair was plastered to her cheek, her mouth wide open. Her eyelids fluttered in her sleep, and Jareth wondered what she was dreaming about. He stared at her for what felt like hours, not daring to move in case he woke her.

"Jareth." Sarah said suddenly after a few minutes, her voice thick with sleep. He jumped, stumbling backwards into her bookshelf. She opened one eye, glaring at him. He waved a hand and the things he'd knocked over were back in place. "You're early. Or late. Whatever. Go home."

"Sorry. Must have gotten the timing mixed up." He said apologetically. "How did you know it was me?"

"You were too quiet to be the goblins, Hoggle and the others have more sense than to wake me up in the middle of the night and I could smell your cologne. Can you get me a glass of water?" Sarah asked in a husky voice, getting out of bed. She was wearing just shorts and a camisole, and felt a little exposed. "And turn the other way."

"Why?" Jareth asked, walking over to the kitchen and getting a glass from the cupboard. "You're wearing clothes. If the shoe was on the other foot and you were in _my_ bedroom, you'd get quite the shock. I sleep nude."

"Jareth, it is way too early to be thinking about you naked." Sarah yawned, stretching. Her top rode up, and she yanked it back down in case he looked.

"Never too early for that, precious." He purred, pouring water into the glass from a jug Sarah kept in her fridge. He was getting so familiar with everything in her apartment, it was funny to see him doing mundane things.

"Stop calling me precious." Sarah called out over her shoulder, walking into the bathroom and slamming the door. After manically brushing her teeth and fixing her hair, Sarah threw her robe over her pajamas and went out into the living room.

As she'd expected, Jareth was still there. He handed her the glass, and she sipped it. Her throat was always scratchy after she woke up, and she was conscious that her voice sounded like she smoked forty a day right now.

"Why are you up so early?" Sarah asked. She realised she knew nothing about his own routine.

"I'm always up this early." Jareth told her, watching as she got back into bed and pulled the covers up to her neck. "I'll leave you to it."

"Stay if you want." Sarah said. She stretched her arms out, yawning. Her eyes were still heavy, her whole body desperate to go to sleep. "I'm up now."

"Go back to sleep." Jareth said softly, just as she closed her eyes. "I'll come back later."

"Talk to me." Sarah said sleepily, reaching out to pat the empty side of the bed, her eyes still closed. "What time do you wake up every day?"

"Before sunrise." Jareth said, removing his boots.

"Where were you yesterday?" Sarah asked as he laid down beside her, on top of the covers. He sighed as his head hit the pillow, his eyes closing and a small smile on his lips. Sarah looked at him fondly. "I waited for you but you didn't come."

"I'm sorry, I should have sent a goblin. I had urgent diplomatic business. Truthfully I haven't even been to sleep, I came straight here. That's why I got confused about the timing, I haven't seen a clock for two days."

"Sleep here then." Sarah said, tugging on the covers to make him get under. He did as he was bid. "No funny business though, alright buddy? Your clothes stay on, and you stick to your side of the bed."

"You have my word as a gentleman, Sarah. There will be no funny business, as you put it." Jareth said, giving her a salute, eyes still closed.

"Okay good." Sarah said, turning on her side. She yawned again, but still carried on talking to him. "I thought later we could go to a museum. Everything's old there, I think you'd like it."

"Are you calling me old?" Jareth asked incredulously. He was lying flat on his back, right at the edge of the bed. He was staying true to his word - there would be no funny business.

"I'm not calling you young." Sarah muttered, wriggling to get comfortable. "How old are you, anyways?"

"Old enough. If I was a human, I'd be long dead, let's put it that way."

"Hmm." Sarah said thoughtfully as she drifted back to sleep. "I like older men."

Jareth smirked.

* * *

When Sarah woke up, she felt something warm and soft pressed against her back. She smiled, lazily wriggling as she stretched out her heavy legs. She heard a muffled groan behind her, and she looked behind her in alarm. Her heart hammered against her ribs at the sight of Jareth, fast asleep with a contented grin on his lips. His arms were firmly wrapped around her waist, his body pressed flush against hers.

Sarah tried to ignore the feeling of, ahem, _something_ poking her hip, and focused on extracting herself from his arms without waking him up. As she peeled his arms off, he shifted in his sleep. As his eyes opened, he sprang back from Sarah as though she had burned him.

"Good morning." Sarah said uncomfortably, not able to look him in the eye. She lay flat on her back, staring at the ceiling as Jareth did the same. The space between them was big enough to fit a whole other person, and they were both lying precariously close to the edge. "Did you, um, sleep well?"

"Yes, thank you." There was an awkward pause. "Did you?"

"Yeah!" Sarah said, a little too loudly. "You?"

"You've already asked me." Jareth said, moving even further away from her. He could see Sarah was bright red, the flush from her cheeks creeping down her neck. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hold you like that. I was asleep."

"It's not a problem." Sarah said, her voice coming out shrill. "I, um, better get up. Do you still want to hang out today?"

"Do you?" Jareth asked carefully.

"Yeah!" Sarah said quickly, pulling her robe tighter around herself. "Yeah, I thought we could go to the Met. The Metropolitan Museum Of Art. They've got all sorts there, you'll love it."

"I look forward to it then. I'm just going to nip through the mirror, I'll come back in an hour or so. Is that okay?" He asked, climbing out of bed. His hair was even more mad than usual, sticking up at insane angles. His eyeliner was smudged around his eyes, making him look tired.

"Fine." Sarah said, thankful for the chance to get dressed alone - and scream about what had just happened. "I'll see you soon then."

"See you anon."

* * *

"That's you." Sarah said breathlessly, standing in front of an enormous oil painting. Jareth stood beside her, looking up with interest.

"It turned out rather well, I think." Jareth said easily, leaning back and humming in approval. "Not as good as the portraits I have Underground, but it is sufficient. I only wish the clothes weren't so bloody drab."

"Why is there a picture of you in the fucking Met?!" Sarah hissed. She wasn't as quiet as she thought, and a few disgruntled parents glared in her direction.

"Moderate your language, dear. I don't know why the picture is _here_ specifically, but I do know that it was painted a long time ago. Note the ruff." Jareth said lightly, pointing a long finger at the details.

"I thought you never came Above." Sarah said, unable to take her eyes off the oil painting. It was Jareth, though he was clearly wearing a glamour. His strange eyes looked out at her, that familiar half grin, half sneer on his face. The man in the painting wore a stiff ruff around his neck and a thick tunic in a rather dull brown colour. His hair was shockingly blonde, almost unnaturally so, hanging in shapeless curtains around his face and curling by the neck.

"Not anymore." Jareth shrugged. "I used to. When I became a King in my own right, I stopped. I got into a fair few scrapes up here and my father put his foot down."

"Oh." Sarah said, squinting to look at the title of the painting. She read aloud. "An Unknown Courtier of the Tudor Court, Unknown Artist, 1526."

"Ah poor Steve, not getting any credit." Jareth said sadly, pushing his glasses up his nose.

"Steve?" Sarah asked, eyebrow raised. "The artist was called Steve?"

"I have no idea, I just called him Steve. He always looked rather annoyed, actually. Maybe he _wasn't_ called Steve."

"You've always had a way with people." Sarah said wryly, trying not to laugh. "So, when did you stop coming Above?"

"The last time I lived Above was around the French Revolution. I'm rather fond of having my head attached to my neck, so I scarpered at the fist sign of trouble." Jareth said lightly. "Do you think my hair looks better like that?"

"Definitely not." Sarah laughed. "You might have a mullet, but I like it."

"A mullet?" Jareth asked with a frown. "What does fish have to do with my hair?"

"Nevermind." Sarah said, trying to choke back laughter. She took the subject away from his hair, and back to his life. "So that's why you find everything so amazing. It's pretty different up here now."

"You're telling me." Jareth said lightly. Sarah suddenly noticed that his hand was resting on the small of her back. "I've seen the changes of course, coming and going as I do. But I never spent more than a few hours at a time up here."

"And now you do." Sarah said, not taking her eyes off the Jareth in the painting. It was so strange, seeing something painted hundreds of years before and having the subject standing beside you.

"Now I do." He agreed easily, his fingers stroking the outline of her spine. Sarah felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. "I wonder if there are any other portraits of me knocking around. I sat for a fair few over the years. I moved all over the world, experiencing different cultures. I always ended up in courts though, advising some fat head King or another and thinking I could do a much better job of it myself. The royal life is one I'm accustomed to."

"You're extraordinary." Sarah said, looking over at this man who had seen more than she ever would. It was funny, for all his childishness and bravado, he was clearly a man with a life and an intelligence that she didn't understand.

"I try." He said, shrugging his shoulders and pretending to be bashful.

"I just realised something." Sarah said, ignoring the fact Jareth's hand was creeping up and was now playing with the ends of her hair. "You're holding an owl in that picture."

"Observant little thing aren't you, precious?" He said, trying not to laugh. "For most people, that would be the first thing they'd notice. A little joke involving some complicated magic that allowed me to two things at once. Clearly it paid off if you didn't even notice.."

"Hilarious joke." Sarah said, straight faced. "You should go into comedy."

"Shut it, you." He said, digging her in the ribs. Sarah laughed, the sound echoing round the hall. Even more strangers were glaring at her, and she went bright red. She grabbed Jareth's hand and pulled him away.

"Come on you, let's go look at something else. If I let you stand here all day taking in your own beauty, you would."

"Nonsense, love. I have a mirror, I can always do that at home."

* * *

 **A/N: Another slightly shorter one, I just keep having little fun ideas. I really want to build up their friendship (plus I can't keep my fingers still). Also I'm sorry but I'm immature and find the whole "fall asleep separately wake up spooning" fanfiction cliche hilarious and love writing it. So yeah.  
**


	7. Babysitting

_21st April 1992_

Sarah would never do anyone a favor ever again. Never. Ever.

"Come on, honey! Shhh." Sarah simpered, desperately trying to get the screaming baby in her arms to calm down. "Your mommy will be back soon to pick you up! Just..stop screaming. Please?"

"I think you'll find babies don't listen to reason." Jareth said smoothly, making Sarah scream. The baby cried louder, and Sarah shot him a furious glare.

"What are you doing here?" Sarah asked, rocking the baby back and forth a little too hard. "It's a Tuesday, plus I thought you had a state dinner."

"I did. I feigned illness and left." Jareth shrugged. "What's all this? Are you the one stealing babies now?!"

"Aha!" Sarah said in triumph, struggling to be heard over the wailing of the child in her arms. "You admit you steal them!"

"No, I- oh blast Sarah, hand me the child." Jareth commanded, holding his arms out expectantly. Sarah looked at him warily, and Jareth realised why she was hesitating. Sarah felt a wave of guilt when she saw how hurt he looked. "What, you think I'm going to run away and turn her into a goblin?"

"No!" Sarah said hastily, passing the baby over. Jareth took her, nestling her in the crook of his arm and smiling down at her. "I just don't think you'll get her to-"

Silence. Blissful silence.

"Stop crying?" Jareth asked, a smug smile on his face. He held the baby to his chest, rubbing her back. "I've had enough practice, love. It is, as you would say, a piece of cake. Why _do_ you have a baby? Something you haven't told me?"

"No. She's my cousin." Sarah said, scowling as the tiny girl started to fall asleep in Jareth's arms. Traitor. "My aunt was in town and my dad thought it would be a fantastic idea to volunteer me to babysit whilst she goes off to see the sites. Old habits die hard I guess."

"What's this one's name?" Jareth asked, his pinkie finger caught in the baby's fist. She slept peacefully, making little snuffling sounds. She was kind of cute, Sarah thought, once she stopped screaming.

"Lily." Sarah said, flopping down on her bed and closing her eyes. "God, that's nice. A moment of peace."

"How long was she crying for?" Jareth asked, walking over to sit on the edge of the bed. "For your birthday, I'm buying you a sofa."

"Wouldn't fit." Sarah reminded him. "Six hours. Six long, ear splitting hours."

"You should have called me." Jareth said, still looking down at the baby.

"You were busy." Sarah mumbled, trying not to fall asleep. "I can handle a baby. Sort of. Normally."

"Mmm. Sarah, do you mind if we have a quick word?" Jareth asked, his voice firm and authoritative. Sarah felt like she was about to be yelled at.

"What about?" Sarah asked, trying not to fall asleep.

"Do you trust me?" Jareth asked carefully.

"Huh?" She asked, opening one eye. He wasn't looking at her, his eyes fixed on Lily. "What d'you mean?"

"I mean what I said - do you trust me? I saw that look you gave me when I offered to take the baby." His voice was insistent, not wavering at all. Sarah looked at him carefully; he was so different now.

"You were the one who said you steal babies!" Sarah said defensively, before sighing. "I trust you but I admit I hesitated. I'm sorry, I'm a bitch."

"No, you're not a bitch. Most of the time, anyway. I just thought we were friends now, and I don't like the fear that I saw in your eyes. We aren't the Goblin King and the runner now, love. We're friends."

"We are friends!" Sarah said emphatically, getting up and sitting beside him. She rested her head on his shoulder, his free arm wrapping around her waist. "I'm sorry. I fucked up."

"Language, love. There are children present." Jareth said softly. He leaned down and pressed a kiss to the top of her head. "I don't want you to be scared of me, Sarah. Everyone's scared of me, even my family. Actually, that's a lie, the goblins don't give a toss. I just want someone who actually likes me."

"I like you." Sarah said gently, not looking him in the eye. "Everyone in my life thinks I'm strange, apart from the goblins and Hoggle and all that. But I can't talk to them, really talk to them. When I'm with you, I feel like I'm.."

"Home." Jareth said, so quietly she almost didn't hear him.

"Yeah." Sarah said thoughtfully. "Home."

"Sarah, I-" Jareth began, until his sentence was interrupted by the buzzer on the wall going off. Sarah jumped up, rushing to answer it.

"That'll be my aunt." Sarah called out as she walked across the apartment. She hit the intercom button. "Come up."

"Shall I leave?" Jareth asked - he had yet to meet any of Sarah's family. Sarah shook her head.

"Stay. Glamour on though, if you would." She said with a grin. "I'm not sure my aunt's ready to see your crotch in those trousers."

"Why?" Jareth asked, standing up. The baby was still in his arms, but he changed without putting her down. "I think these garments are unflattering."

"I like both." Sarah shrugged. She took the baby from him, and winced as Lily immediately started to scream. "Shhh, shh. What is it about you that makes her so calm?"

"I have a connection with babies." Jareth shrugged, tracing a finger down the side of Lily's face. The child immediately stopped crying, and Jareth looked up at Sarah with a smile. "See?"

"Show off." Sarah said grumpily. She nodded towards the pile of pink bags in the corner of the room. "Pass me her stuff will you? I want to get her and my aunt out of here as soon as possible. I need a nap, a glass of wine and an aspirin."

There was a knock at the door and Sarah opened it. Her Aunt Fiona was standing there, looking irritatingly relaxed and well rested.

"Hello!" She said in a sing song voice. "Oh, thank you so much Sarah. I had the most wonderful afternoon."

"Great." Sarah said through gritted teeth. "Come in."

"Who's this?" Fiona asked, looking at her niece with a raised eyebrow as Jareth stood in the room, laden down with baby things. She took Lily from Sarah's arms, and the baby immediately started screaming again. Good, Sarah thought.

"Hello, I'm Jareth." Jareth said with a little wave.

"I'm Sarah's Aunt Fiona. Sarah, I didn't know you had a boyfriend!" The woman said gleefully. Fiona was a sucker for any kind of gossip; no doubt her father would hear about this in no time at all.

"No!" Sarah said a little too quickly, and Fiona tried not to laugh. "No, he's just-we're just.."

"Just good friends." Jareth finished pleasantly, handing Fiona Lily's things. "Your daughter is lovely, a delight."

"Why thank you. Does this mean you'll babysit again Sarah?" Fiona asked hopefully, and Sarah shot Jareth a look that could kill.

"Um, I might need a break for a while. She, uh, pretty much cried the whole time until Jareth got here five minutes ago." Sarah said, knowing that she would rather jump out of a plane with no parachute than babysit that little terror again.

"Ha, I understand. She's got a powerful set of lungs, let me tell you. Well, we'd better be off, there's a cab waiting downstairs. Thanks again Sarah. A pleasure to meet you Jareth." She leaned to hug Sarah, and whispered in her ear. "You're a fool, he's the most delicious thing I've ever seen."

"I know." Sarah hissed back, looking at Jareth to make sure he wasn't listening. "Just friends."

"We'll see. If I were you, I'd ride him like a race horse." Fiona pulled back, opening the door and giving a last wave to Sarah and Jareth. Sarah's face was now so red Jareth was genuinely concerned she might explode.

When the door closed, Sarah leaned back heavily against it, exhaling.

"Silence. Blissful silence."

"Sarah, I forgot to mention another power I possess." Jareth said lightly, examining his fingernails with interest. His glamour was gone, and Sarah was strangely happy to see him as himself.

"What?" Sarah asked wearily.

"I have excellent hearing."

"Shut up." Sarah groaned, rolling her eyes. "Do you have any incredibly inappropriate relatives? It can't just be a human thing."

"Oh, absolutely. My Uncle Erath has the charming habit of getting drunk on Elf Ale and belching the alphabet."

"Nice trick." Sarah said, dragging her tired body from the door to her bed. "I need a nap."

"Do you want me to go?" Jareth asked, knowing that this wasn't one of her free nights. "Leave you to rest?"

"No." Sarah said, flinging herself onto the mattress gleefully and diving straight under the blankets. "No, you can stay. As a thank you for helping me out, I'll let you choose anything you want from my bookshelf."

"Oh, what a treat." Jareth said, only half joking. He rubbed his hands together gleefully, standing in front of the bookcase. "Remind me to bring you some things from my library. I think you'd enjoy Fae literature, and I can translate them into English for you."

"You'd do that?" Sarah asked, a smile creeping on her face. He knew that she loved to read, and to translate whole books for her was a very kind gesture. "Why would you do that?"

"I want you to understand my world too, Sarah. I want to show you things, I want us to share things. Is that so strange?" He asked her, taking books out at random and tossing them aside.

"I guess not." Sarah yawned. "You have permission to sit on the bed, by the way. Just watch your hands. And tidy up those books."

"I'm sorry about the other mo-" Jareth began, and Sarah shook her head.

"I'm kidding." Sarah smiled. "Honestly, spooning with you was kind of nice."

"Spooning?" Jareth asked as he continued to peruse through her considerable book collection. Sarah cringed as he pulled out the filthiest book of the bunch. Great, that wouldn't be awkward at all.

"When you, um, hold someone from behind when you're lying down." She explained, blushing furiously. Honestly, it was so irritating having your skin give you away like that.

"Oh." Jareth said, sitting down on the bed and flipping the book open in the middle. "Oh good, I've chosen the right one. You might be a tad disappointed with Fae books, Sarah. Nobody gets, and I quote, bent over a table and fu-"

"Stop." Sarah groaned. Sex was something they never really discussed, one of the only topics that was seemingly off limits. They flirted enough, and there was certainly suggestion and innuendo, but no actual sexual discussion. "I said you could look at the book, not read out loud. Are you going to let me nap or not?"

"Of course." Jareth said graciously, lying down beside her. "I'll just lie here and read."

"In silence." Sarah warned him. "No giggling, no quoting bits later. You read the book and that's it."

"As you command. Honestly Sarah, you are bossy sometimes. I rather like it."

"Shut up." Sarah shut her eyes again, feeling exhausted. "I'll see you in an hour."

* * *

When Sarah woke up, it was dark and the room was silent. She sat up, wondering if Jareth had left. She looked down and saw him, fast asleep. The glow from the street lights illuminated him, and Sarah could see that he'd fallen asleep reading - the book was splayed out on his chest.

Lying back down, Sarah surprised herself by moving closer to him. She rested her head on his shoulder, enjoying the way his hair tickled her face. Closing her eyes, she listened to the steady thrum of his heart. She traced her fingers over his exposed chest mindlessly, enjoying the feel of soft skin.

"Are you alright?" Jareth asked, still half asleep. Sarah looked up at him, her fingers pausing. "You're touching me."

"I'm sorry." Sarah said, going to move away. Jareth's arm kept her there. "I shouldn't..I didn't.."

"It's alright, Sarah." He said groggily. "You're allowed to touch me if you want."

"But we're just friends." Sarah said softly, and Jareth hummed in amusement, the vibration going through Sarah's head.

"Whatever you say love."

* * *

 **A/N: Me again..sorry, I promise I'll slow down soon! I also promise I'll finish A Place To Stay soon, I'm just a bit stuck with that one. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. If there are any scenarios you'd like to see, just let me know.  
**


	8. Rollerblading

_25th April 1992_

"Sarah, this is the absolute worst thing you have ever suggest-aaahhh."

"Stay still." Sarah barked, grabbing his hand to stop him falling backwards. "I'll show you what to do. You can't just assume you're brilliant at everything, y'know."

"Usually I _am_ brilliant at everything." Jareth said sullenly, staying completely still. His spare hand was thrust outwards, trying to keep him balanced. "It's not my fault humans think whizzing around on wheeled shoes is a great idea. For a start, this helmet is messing up my hair."

"You're wearing your glamour. Your regular hair will be just fine." Sarah said, rolling her eyes. "Now come on, this is supposed to be fun."

"Is it?" Jareth asked incredulously. "Honestly, you humans think you're so clever, yet you can't find anything better to do with your time. Back in the day you were the masters of industry, the fathers of science..and now we're, what is it called?

"Rollerblading." Sarah reminded him. They were in Central Park, surrounded by people enjoying the sunny spring weather. Sarah was determined to get outside and make the most of it, and rollerblading seemed like something fun they could do together. She was pretty good at it, and figured Jareth wouldn't find it too hard.

Wrong.

"That's it. _Rollerblading_. I am a king, this is most undignified. Can't we just paint or something?" Jareth asked, as he wobbled and almost toppled backwards. He managed to regain his balance just in time, but he glared at Sarah all the same.

"I need some exercise." Sarah said firmly. "I've been doing college stuff all week and I need fresh air. That library is super stuffy."

"Then couldn't we just use our feet?" Jareth asked, not entirely unreasonably. "Why do you have men's rollerblades hanging around anyway?"

"Let's just say Jason left them behind and I thought they might come in handy." Sarah shrugged. "Okay, are you ready to start moving?"

"No." Jareth said firmly, and Sarah grinned.

"Great, let's go. Now, don't let go of my hand. We'll start slowly." Sarah told him, ignoring the way his thumb stroked her hand. She began to roll forward, dragging the reluctant Goblin King behind her. "Stand up straight, try and balance. If you go too far forward or too far back you'll fall over."

"Can't I just watch you?" Jareth asked. "I'm far too old for this dear."

"You're only as old as you feel." Sarah said brightly, trying to focus on the ground ahead to make sure there were no hazards in their way. Jareth was being a pain in the ass now, she didn't want to make him worse by having him fall over. "You're doing great!"

* * *

"Ow!"

"I'm sorry alright? Just keep still." Sarah said, dabbing at the enormous cut on Jareth's knee with an antiseptic wipe. They were back in her apartment, rollerblades laying abandoned by the front door.

"I've been alive for long enough to know that wheeled shoes are a terrible idea. I was right. You should listen to me more Sarah, you might learn a thing or two." He said sternly, wincing as the cut on his knee stung. "I feel like a child. I haven't scraped my knee since I fell out of a tree when I was thirty."

"Thirty?" Sarah asked with a frown. She winced at the sight of the cut; it really was bad. She felt another wave of guilt - maybe rollerblading _was_ a terrible idea.

"The equivalent of being five or six in human years, I believe." He hissed as Sarah picked a piece of gravel out of the wound. "I'm never doing anything you tell me again."

"Sorry, wise and mighty Goblin King. How about you suggest an activity then? It's always me who has to come up with fun stuff for us to do." Sarah said, getting a band-aid from her first aid kit and sticking it on his knee. "There you go, good as new."

"What, no kiss better?" Jareth asked, rolling down his trouser leg. "A little bedside manner would help, Sarah."

"I'm not kissing your gross knee, thanks." Sarah said haughtily, getting up. Jareth pouted, rubbing at the sore spot on his leg.

"You know, I think I might have injured my lips too.." Jareth said thoughtfully, pulling Sarah to him. She pushed him away, stepping backwards and shaking her finger at him.

"Ha ha." Sarah rolled her eyes. "You are _so_ funny."

"Well, if I'd have died out there, at least I would have gotten to hold your hand for half an hour." Jareth said with a grin, standing up. Sarah noticed the palms of his hands were all scraped too. Rollerblading really wasn't his thing.

"You wouldn't have _died_ from cutting your knee. You're so dramatic." She realized there was nowhere else to sit, so flopped back down on the bed, lying back with her feet on the floor. Jareth joined her - they often found themselves lying side by side. "My lease is up soon, I'm going to have to move out. First requirement is enough room for a couch. You spend entirely too much time on my bed."

"Not enough if you ask me." Jareth replied smoothly. He looked at her with a raised eyebrow, a suggestive smirk on his lips. "So, I get to pick the next activity do I?"

Sarah shoved him in the arm, sending him toppling off the bed.

"Sarah!" He protested from the floor. "Like it isn't enough that you tried to send me to my death on wheels, now you're physically assaulting me."

"Shut up or I'll make you do it again."

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks to Sazzle76 for the rollerblading idea! I'm working on some of the other requests too my reviewers have left so keep your eyes peeled :) Hope you enjoyed this silly little one!  
**


	9. Horse Riding

_26th April 1992_

"I have decided what I want to do." Jareth told Sarah as she drank coffee and watched some infomercial for a knife set that could cut through steel. It was only eight in the morning, and Jareth had appeared bright and early with an enormous grin on his face.

"What?" Sarah asked, wishing she was wearing more attractive pajamas than the baggy sweatpants and a faded Homer Simpson t-shirt was was currently sporting.

"Horse riding."

"We're in the middle of New York." Sarah said, biting her lip. "I don't know-"

"I saw horses when we were in that park. It must be possible."

"I mean, yeah, but-"

"Sarah, are you scared?" Jareth asked her, trying not to laugh. She glared at him and shook her head. "Have you ever ridden before?"

"No." Sarah took a deep breath. "Okay, I'm going to tell you something but you have to promise not to laugh."

"What?" Jareth asked, eyebrow raised. Sarah shook her head.

"Nuh uh, you have to promise!"

"I promise."

"When I was a kid, a horse bit me."

"Why?"

"I don't know!" Sarah said defensively. Jareth narrowed his eyes at her, and she sighed. "Okay, _maybe_ I gave it an apple and changed my mind and wanted it back. The point is, it really fucking hurt and that's why I'm not crazy about horses."

"A pity." Jareth said thoughtfully. "I myself love to ride. I thought it was something we could do together. Perhaps if you could keep your hand out of the horse's mouth this time you wouldn't be so afraid."

"Alright wise ass." Sarah sighed - she had said he could suggest an activity, and this wasn't that bad. Really, how hard could riding a horse be?

* * *

"Slow the fuck down!" Sarah called out as Jareth galloped off ahead. The people in the stables had warned them about going too fast in the park, and here he was dashing off like a mad man. Her own horse, a brown pony imaginatively called Brownie, plodded mercifully slowly along the path.

Jareth slowed and turned his horse around. He really did know what he was doing, Sarah thought - he was a natural on a horse. He trotted up to her, a smug grin all over his face. Sarah pulled on the horse's reins to make it stop.

"Problem love?" He asked lightly, and Sarah shook her head.

"This was your idea, don't just run off and leave me alone. I didn't just take off rollerblading. Stay with me."

"Alright." He shrugged, and he clicked his heels against the horse to make it move again. Sarah copied him, and their horses walked slowly side by side. The horse Jareth was on was huge, and he towered above Sarah.

"What's your horse called again?" She asked, and Jareth thought for a moment.

"Do you know, I have absolutely no idea. Let's just call him Steve." Jareth proposed, much to Sarah's amusement. She shook her head.

"You can't just call everyone Steve all the time." She reasoned, and he reached out a hand to jab her in the arm.

"Quiet, or I'll call you Steve too." Jareth told her, and she laughed. "How are you enjoying horse riding?"

"After one minute? It's, um, okay." Sarah said begrudgingly. "I don't know if I like being this far off the ground. How long have you been riding?"

"As long as I've been able to walk. It's a right of passage for any royal prince, and when I lived Above the only way to get around if I was traveling with mortals. I have several horses of my own."

"Let me guess, Steve, Steve and Steve."

"No, I have actually named them." Jareth told her sarcastically. "There's my warhorse, Titus."

"Oh my God that is such a cliché manly name." Sarah rolled her eyes. "Warhorse? You've been to war?"

"The Underground has its conflicts, yes. Then, I have my hunting horse Rona. Then, a wild horse I just think is particularly beautiful." He stopped, and Sarah waited for him to say the horse's name.

"What's that one called?" Sarah asked with interest. Jareth was staring straight ahead, and Sarah could see a flush on his cheeks.

"Hmm?" Jareth asked, as if he hadn't heard her. Sarah narrowed her eyes; something in his face had changed. Like he was..embarrassed?

"What's the horse called?" Sarah asked again, and Jareth tilted his head to the side and looked lost.

"What horse?" He asked innocently.

"The one you think is pretty." Sarah pressed, feeling like she was talking to a brick wall.

"Steve." Jareth said quickly. "Can we go a little faster, love? This is painful."

"I don't know _how_ to go faster." Sarah whined.

"Sit up straight for a start, your form is terrible. Wait, wait. Stop."

Sarah stopped her horse, and Jareth jumped down from his. He placed his hands on her torso, one on her stomach and one on her back, and straightened her out. Then, he placed a finger beneath her chin and tilted her head up.

"Turn your legs inwards." He told her in a firm voice, his hand on her thigh. She did as she was told, wondering why she'd ever agreed to this. "Don't squeeze the horse, but have tension in your legs. Heels downwards, toes up. Let go of the reins and give me your hands."

Sarah found herself doing exactly what he told her, and he re-positioned her fingers so she was holding the reins correctly. Then, once he had looked her over and giving her an approving smile, he effortlessly jumped back onto his own horse.

"Now, when you want to move off, give the horse a gentle squeeze with your legs. A clicking sound with your tongue might help too. Off we go."

He moved off, and Sarah followed him. After a few minutes, he told her to give the horse another squeeze with her legs, and Sarah screamed as the horse began to trot. She heard Jareth's laughter ring out in front of her, and she felt like laughing too. He clearly loved riding a great deal.

"Rise up and down with your horse, Sarah." He called out. "Otherwise you'll get thrown about."

Sarah did as he advised, watching him carefully to see what he was doing. His movements were almost imperceptible, and she was very aware that she looked incredibly ungraceful compared to him.

"Jareth, do you want to go riding and I'll wait here? I feel like I'm holding you back."

He stopped, and jumped down off his horse. He walked over to Sarah and held his arms out for her.

"What?" She asked, confused.

"Jump down, I've got you." He told her insistently, touching her hand. She gingerly swung her leg over the saddle, and flung herself at Jareth. He was as good as his word, catching her and not even faltering. When she looked behind her, Brownie was gone.

"Where'd he go?" She asked, looking around her and frowning in confusion.

"Back to the stables." Jareth shrugged. "I want to go faster, and I want you to come with me."

Sarah was about to protest when he scooped her up in his arms and walked over to Steve. Without a word, he lifted her onto the saddle, and Sarah had no choice but to grab on. He jumped up behind her, clicking his heels.

"Don't go too fa-uuuuuuck!" Sarah screamed as Jareth took off at a gallop, his arms squeezed tight around Sarah as he held the reins. She squeezed her eyes shut, not liking the way the trees were a blur.

She gripped the front of the saddle tightly, scared she was going to fall off. After a minute, Jareth wrapped one arm properly around her, holding her firmly in place.

"Open your eyes, Sarah. It's fun, I promise." He murmured in her ear, his breath tickling her neck. She shuddered against him, the fact that his fingers were gently stroking her stomach not helping at all.

Sarah opened one eye just a crack, her knuckles turning white. She opened her eyes properly and took a deep breath. Jareth had given rollerblading a try, she could do this.

"Don't go any faster." Sarah warned him. "Are you sure this is safe?"

"I'd never put you in danger, sweet thing."

"Right, I'll just forget about all the times you tried to kill me."

"That was a long time ago, Sarah. If I wanted to kill you, I'd choose a place with less witnesses." He said lightly.

"What?!" Sarah said breathlessly, as Jareth burst into hysterical laughter.

"Kidding, kidding. Do you want me to slow down?"

"Maybe a little." Sarah said. "Don't let go of me."

"I won't." They slowed down to a walk, and Jareth rested his chin on Sarah's shoulder. "Thanks for doing this, love. I appreciate it."

"It was your turn to pick an activity." Sarah said, looking at him. His face was so close to hers it was almost blurred. Without thinking, she leaned towards him and placed a soft kiss on his cheek. She pulled back, red with embarrassment. Jareth said nothing, but he looked at her with those strange, piercing eyes. "Um. Sorry."

"Why are you apologizing?" Jareth asked, clicking his heels and making the horse go a little faster. "I'm hardly going to throw you off because you kissed me on the cheek."

"Good. Wait, before you kill me, what is your horse really called?" Sarah asked again, and Jareth sighed.

"Sarah."

* * *

Jareth held out his hand to help Sarah down, and she took it gratefully. They had ridden for several hours, and Jareth had had to use a little magic to make sure they didn't get totally yelled at for keeping the horse out for too long.

"That was amazing." Sarah breathed as they walked through the park. Her hand slipped into his, and he threaded their fingers together. "I think that was my favourite thing we've done so far."

"Mine too." He said with a smile. "It was nice doing something I'm actually good at for a change."

"I know how you feel now. It isn't easy being completely out of your depth. I'm sorry for making you do so much stupid stuff. You must have felt like a child."

"I like learning things." He shrugged. "I feel like I'm getting to grips with your world now. I can operate a television, go grocery shopping, rollerblade-"

"Uh, no. You _cannot_ rollerblade." Sarah said with a laugh, resting her head on his shoulder. "It's funny, I forget you're a king."

"So do I." Jareth said softly. "I sometimes think I spend entirely too much time up here."

"Then why do you keep coming back?" Sarah asked, frowning.

"Isn't it obvious?" He came to a stop, and Sarah turned to face him. "I come to see you. When I'm not with you I miss you, I want to spend every moment just being in your company."

"Me too." She said, staring at him. He moved his face closer to hers, his hand resting on her cheek. Her breath caught in her throat as he closed the space between them. His lips brushed against hers, and Sarah jerked away. "Jason."

"It's Jareth actually." He said in a strangled voice, and Sarah shook her head.

"No, _Jason._ " Sarah hissed. Jareth turned around, and saw the man he presumed was Sarah's ex boyfriend walking towards them. Jareth looked furious, his face set in a scowl. The glasses he wore magnified his strange eyes, and Sarah could see contempt within them. She took a deep breath.

"Sarah."

"Jason." She said, feeling thoroughly irritated.

"I thought you said there wasn't another guy." Jason said, arms folded. Sarah rolled her eyes. Of all the people to run into today, of course it had to be him. Things were going far too well; trust fate to throw a spanner in the works, as Jareth would say.

"What, when I saw you nearly two months ago? You cheat on me and you have the fucking nerve to interrupt me?" Sarah asked incredulously. "You really are a jerk, you know that?"

"Sarah, please. You haven't been answering my calls." Jason whined. "You're acting like a bitch."

"Because I don't want to speak to you, maybe?" Sarah spat, wishing that he would just vanish. Not only was he hashing up old problems that she didn't even care about anymore, the idiot had just interrupted her first kiss with Jareth. "It's real nice to see you and everything, but I'll be going now. Come on." She tugged at Jareth's hand, pulling him away.

"I can't believe you're with a guy old enough to be your dad. That's fucking sick." Jason called out. Sarah's hands balled into fists, and she span around.

"What, I should date someone my own age? Someone who can't hold a decent conversation, is terrible in bed and, oh yeah, fucking cheats on me with my best friend? That worked out great. Just leave me alone." She turned back to Jareth. "Let's go."

* * *

The journey back to Sarah's apartment was silent. Sarah was seething with anger, and Jareth wasn't far behind her. The fact that someone would dare speak to her so disrespectfully infuriated him.

Sarah opened her apartment door, and Jareth followed her inside wordlessly. She threw her keys down on the table, her fingernails digging into her palm.

"I can't believe I let him ruin such a good day." She said angrily, a tear slipping down her cheek. "It was so perfect."

"It was." Jareth said quietly. "And we'll have more perfect days."

"Would you mind leaving me on my own for a while?" Sarah asked, looking up at him. He hesitated for a minute, and she felt guilty. "Come back tomorrow. I'm just in such a terrible mood that I might not be the best company."

"As you wish. I'll be back tomorrow after sunset." He told her. There was something different now; his body language was closed off, his voice stiff. Sarah had upset him.

"Okay." Sarah said with a smile. As Jareth walked towards the mirror, Sarah chewed on her lip. "Wait."

He turned around, looking at her carefully.

"Yes?"

"Thank you." She said weakly. He looked her up and down, his face expressionless.

"You're welcome."

Then, he was gone.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks to HonoriaGranger for the horse riding suggestion (and annibale, your review came in just as I was finishing up..spooky..). Thanks to for the ex boyfriend suggestion.  
**


	10. Sick Day Part One

_27th April 1992_

Sarah felt as though someone was stabbing the inside of her ear with a needle. She groaned, turning over in bed. She was not getting sick. No way, Jose. She balled her hands into fists, her eyes still tightly shut. Her body would just have to get better in the next five minutes, or she would be pissed.

She opened her eyes, squinting at the digital clock next to her bed. She could hardly make out the numbers, everything was blurry. Sitting up, she immediately slammed her head back onto the pillow. The world around her felt like it was shifting and moving, her head spinning.

She groaned as a wave of nausea passed over her. Her body hadn't listened to her, and she was well and truly sick. Sarah sat up again, slightly more carefully this time, and swung her legs out of bed. Standing up, the feeling of vertigo again swept over her, and she gingerly made her way to the bathroom to get Tylenol. She took two tablets with the water she kept by her bed, her hand trembling. The glass fell from her hand, smashing on the floor.

"This day just keeps getting better and better." Sarah groaned, lying back in bed and squeezing her eyes shut.

A few hours later, she woke up feeling slightly less groggy, but her ear still ached as though it would explode. Opening her eyes, she immediately screamed as she saw Jareth standing over her, his face entirely too close to her own.

"What the fuck?!" She asked him angrily, swatting at his face to get him to move away from her. "What are you doing here? You said after sundown, it must only be noon."

"I didn't think you would be here." He shrugged. "Murder She Wrote is on in ten minutes."

"You're a king and you have nothing better to do than watch reruns in the middle of the day?" Sarah asked through gritted teeth. The room was still swaying, and Jareth had suddenly sprouted a twin. "I'm sick."

"What's the matter?" He asked, the two Jareths frowning in concern.

"For a start, I'm seeing double. Something's up with my ear, I just don't feel good." She groaned. "Come back tomorrow."

"I'm not just leaving you alone when you're unwell. You need to see a physician." Jareth insisted, and Sarah shook her head. This was just the flu or something like that, there was no point wasting time that could be spent horizontal in bed.

"I'll be fine." Sarah protested. "Watch your feet, I broke a glass."

Jareth waved a hand and the broken glass littering the floor was gone. He sat down on the bed beside her and removed his gloves. He pressed a hand to Sarah's forehead.

"You feel as though you're on fire." He said, frowning with worry. "Is that usual?"

"Yeah. I must have a fever. I'll be alright, I just need a little rest." Sarah said quietly, shifting under the blankets. Every movement made her feel even more sick and she groaned out loud.

"Can I get you anything?" Jareth asked, and Sarah was touched by the concern in his voice.

"Can you get me some more Tylenol? They're the tablets in my bathroom cabinet. The one with the mirror."

"Alright." Jareth got up, and Sarah closed her eyes. It was kind of nice to have someone around when she was sick; living alone could get a little, well, lonely. She heard the sound of Jareth rooting around in her bathroom, and realised that it wasn't just Tylenol she kept in her bathroom cabinet.

 _Oh God. Please, please don't let him ask questions_ , Sarah thought. _I can't handle explaining the mechanics of a tampon right now._

"Sarah, I can't find them." He called out, and Sarah rolled her eyes.

"Hold on, I'm coming." She carefully got out of bed, her legs feeling as though they were made of jello. She stumbled, and sighed in relief as she felt Jareth catch her just in time. "Thanks."

"You need to see a doctor." Jareth told her firmly, and Sarah shook her head. "Now is not the time to be stubborn, love. You can hardly stand up."

"I'll be fine in a few hours." Sarah said adamantly. "Help me to the bathroom."

Jareth did as he was told, bending down so Sarah could loop her arm over his shoulders. She walked slowly, her eyes half shut to try and block out the fact that even the ground in front of her was shifting.

"There are the Tylenol." She said, rolling her eyes as she saw the mess Jareth had made of her bathroom. She grabbed the pills and steadied herself against the sink. The room span particularly vigorously, and she vomited into the sink. She managed to push Jareth away, mumbling "Get out."

He did as he was told, closing the door. He walked over to the tiny kitchen, getting her a glass of water and waiting outside the bathroom. Humans were so delicate, so vulnerable. He didn't like it. He didn't like it at all.

* * *

Sarah refused to see a doctor, and Jareth had no idea how to get her to one without her cooperation. They were both as stubborn as each other, and Jareth glared at her. She was asleep, but she was tossing and turning restlessly, her forehead shining with sweat. He got up, and went into her bathroom. He found a wash cloth and ran it under the tap, squeezing out the excess water.

Going back to Sarah, he lay beside her and placed the cloth on her forehead. His hand rested on top of the cool material, pressing it down. He had seen illness before, and he had seen people die. He felt powerless to help her, and furious that she would not allow him to even try.

She opened one eye, and smiled softly.

"Thanks."

"What for?" He asked, forehead creasing. He ran his thumb down her face, and she leaned into his touch.

"For being here." She mumbled reaching out and grabbing his hand, holding it tightly. "You're a good guy, y'know?"

"Don't tell anyone." Jareth said with a smile.

"I wasn't sure if you'd come back after yesterday." She admitted quietly, eyes closing. "I thought you were mad at me."

"Not at you. I'm certainly angry at that specimen you called a lover though. Speaking to a lady so disrespectfully is not done where I'm from. Although I have to say, you stood up for yourself beautifully. Not that I would expect anything less from you, darling."

"Thanks." Sarah said with a little laugh. Everything felt strange again, and she groaned as it felt as though she was falling.

"Sarah, please let me take you to a doctor. Remember that favour I won at poker? I'm calling it in. As a favour to me, please go and see a doctor. I'm concerned for your health."

"That was weeks ago." Sarah said sleepily. She sighed, knowing when she was beaten. "Alright. Help me to the phone, I'll ring my doctors office and see if they can see me before close. Happy?"

"Joyfully."

* * *

"Jareth, sit down. You're making me dizzy." Sarah hissed at him. He'd been pacing up and down for the last half hour. "It won't be long. Come on, read a magazine or something."

"They don't look very clean." Jareth said, sitting down beside her. He shook his head, wrinkling his nose as he looked at the stack of well worn magazines with distaste. "I think I'd rather lick a goblin than touch one of those."

"Eurgh, please stop talking." Sarah said with a grimace, squeezing her eyes shut. He looked at her carefully, wrapping an arm around her and letting her sag against him. She sighed gratefully, happy for the support - in every way. "I'm sure I'll be next."

"I hope so." Jareth said, looking around. The room was empty, so unless this doctor had a patient list full of ghosts, Sarah would definitely be next. "How are you feeling?"

"Awful." Sarah lamented. "Everything's still spinning."

"If this doctor can't fix you, I'll bring you my own." Jareth said adamantly, and Sarah shook her head. He frowned at her.

"Yeah, no offense but I'm going to go with human medicine." Sarah said sarcastically. "Who knows what crazy stuff Fae medicine would do to me."

"If you wish." Jareth said stiffly. "I just think magic is a little more potent, but who am I to criticize?"

"You haven't lived up here for hundreds of years." Sarah pointed out. "Modern medicine has moved past leeches and blood letting, you know."

"Yes, I know that Sarah. I'm not a complete idiot. Besides, I found another rather interesting show I love called 'Diagnosis Murder'. I think you will find that I am most informed about modern medicine."

"You need to stop watching TV." Sarah told him.

"Sarah Williams?" The receptionist called out, and Sarah stood up. She wavered, and Jareth helped her stand. "Doctor Jones will see you now. Room two."

"Thanks." Sarah said, getting out of her chair. Jareth helped her to the doctor's room, and waited outside.

After a few minutes, Sarah emerged clutching a prescription.

"Well?" He asked, taking her arm. Sarah was smiling. "What?"

"I have the most ironic illness ever." She said, leading him out of the doctor's office and onto the street.

"What is it?" Jareth asked. "Are you going to be alright."

"Labyrinthitis." Sarah said with a laugh, and Jareth frowned, not understanding what she was talking about. "It's an infection of the inner ear. I need bed rest and drugs for a while. I should be fine in a few weeks."

"A few weeks?" Jareth asked incredulously. "Let me bring my healer to you, please. He'll have you fixed in no time at all."

"Maybe." Sarah said thoughtfully. "I'll see."

* * *

 **A/N: I got a request for "Nurse Jareth" just as I was starting this chapter, I love it when you guys read my mind..Hope you liked this one.  
**


	11. Sick Day Part Two

_27th April 1992_

"Jareth, you don't have to stay. I'll be alright, I'm just going to get in bed and stay there. There's no point you being here all evening." Sarah protested as he helped her take her shoes off. He shook his head.

"I was going to be here anyway." He pointed out, helping her into bed. She was still fully dressed, but she wasn't about to admit that she needed Jareth's help to change. "Sarah, stop being so stubborn. Let me stay for a few hours to make sure you're alright and then I'll leave."

"I'm starting to think I should just let your healer cure me. I always forget just how expensive getting sick is." Sarah moaned, burying her face in the pillow. The room was still spinning and her ear still felt as though it would explode.

"Expensive?" Jareth frowned. "I didn't realise it was costing you money. Why didn't you just let me heal you? I wouldn't have charged."

"Because I'm stubborn, didn't you get the memo?" Sarah said, her voice muffled by the pillow in her mouth. Jareth still understood her; his hearing really was good.

"What's a memo?" He asked, sitting beside her.

"Never mind." Sarah groaned, lifting her face up.

"Are you hungry?" Jareth asked.

"A bit. Help me up, I'll make soup." She told him, holding out her arm for him to help her up. He gently placed it back by her side, tutting.

"You will do nothing of the sort. Stay there."

"You can't cook." Sarah called out as he walked away. "You can just about get water into a glass."

"Are you forgetting I am in possession of magical powers? You honestly believe I can't make a bowl of soup?" He asked her, and Sarah opened her mouth to speak, but he beat her to it. "And don't bring up the peach again, that was one time."

"Alright, you can make me some soup." Sarah said, trying not to laugh. "But only because I feel so bad. As soon as I feel better you need to let me do stuff for myself."

"Don't worry darling, I will. Just let me heal you and we don't need to waste time in bed. Well, actually that's not true.."

"I'm too sick for your flirting right now Jareth." She said sternly, eyes still shut and hidden beneath the pillow. Jareth noticed a huge grin on her face and a healthy flush on her cheeks.

"I'll wait until you're fully recovered to resume normal service then, love. Right, what soup do you want?"

"Tomato." Sarah told him. "There's some in-"

"Magic, Sarah." Jareth reminded her. "Isn't it funny how you say tomato? I say tom-ah-to."

"Let's call the whole thing off.." Sarah trilled back at him.

"What? Why, just because we differ on pronunciations?" Jareth asked, and Sarah peeked out from behind the pillow to find him looking somewhat alarmed. She started giggling, clamping the pillow back over her eyes.

"I'm kidding. It's a song..you say..Oh, forget it." Sarah groaned. "I'm going to sleep."

"Wait, you need to at least try and eat something. Just a little. Here." Sarah felt the bed sag at the end, and she opened her eyes to see Jareth holding out a coffee cup. "When I was sick, my mother would always give me soup in a cup."

"That's cute. I thought the Fae didn't get sick."

"We do on occasion, but mostly as children and we are fairly easily healed. Battle injuries are another matter, and we can die just the same as humans if mortally wounded. We can't grow another head. As for being sick as a boy, I think my mother just liked having me stay still for a few days."

"Is your mother still alive?" Sarah asked, taking a sip of the soup. It was just the right temperature, and Sarah was pretty sure it was the best thing she'd ever tasted. Jareth watched her carefully. "Oh my God this soup is good. Better than sex."

"I think that says more about your private life than it does about my cooking." Jareth said with a chuckle, though Sarah thought he looked rather pleased with himself. "And yes, both my parents are still alive."

"Oh, that's good." Sarah said thoughtfully. She grimaced as everything began to move once again, and Jareth took the cup from her hands. "Thanks. Wait, if your parents are both alive, how come you're a King?"

"My father is a King also. The High King." Jareth explained, crossing his legs underneath him and watching her carefully. She always felt like an animal in a zoo when he did that.

"Do you have brothers and sisters?" She asked, taking another gulp of soup. It really was good, and it felt as though she was feeling better with every taste.

"Yes." Jareth told her. "Rather a lot actually."

"How many?" Sarah asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Twelve. Six sisters, six brothers. And me."

"That's a big family." Sarah said. She had always thought of Jareth as a spoiled only child, always getting his own way. She couldn't imagine him as part of a brood as large as that. "Thirteen."

"My mother had something of a weak spot for the wished aways." Jareth explained. "One of the reasons my father was awfully glad when he was called to be High King, it meant the family would stop growing."

"Wait, what? Does that mean..?" Sarah didn't finish, the implication that Jareth himself was once human hanging in the air. He shook his head.

"No no, _I'm_ not a wished away. I'm my parents' only biological child, the eldest." He clarified, and Sarah frowned in confusion.

"I thought the babies were turned into goblins!" Sarah said, trying to understand what he was telling her.

"What exactly did I say, all those years ago?" Jareth asked thoughtfully. "Something like 'your baby brother becomes one of us forever.." I don't believe I specified what the 'us' actually meant. Some become goblins, some merely develop Fae characteristics. It's pot luck somewhat. Toby, well, if things had turned out differently he would have been my heir."

"What?" Sarah asked, sitting up and immediately regretting it. Her head span, though a little less than it had been. "You've never told me that before."

"A man needs heirs." He shrugged. "And I thought your brother was rather sweet. He laughed a lot and I could have a more intelligent conversation with him than some of the goblins."

"Why did your mother keep so many children?" Sarah asked. "Twelve seems like a whole lot of kids."

"She didn't take them all at once. The first child was whilst I was still a babe myself, the last around three hundred years ago. The children that come to me are not often in such a fine condition as young Toby was. As soon as the humans found out about us, we would get infants close to death. The situation varied depending on the year, but throughout your history in times of crisis, the amount of babes given to us increases.

"Folk lore is a powerful thing. Not so many people believe in it now, but in times of trouble people will cling to all sorts. Belief in us was particularly strong in Ireland, where several of my siblings come from. We would see plague victims, those weak from famine, those whose countries were torn apart by war. Not many knew about us, mind you, but enough. My mother is an emotional woman, and it broke her heart. So she would take in the children she could save, those she felt a bond with. Those who were too weak to revive became goblins."

"That's so sad." Sarah said mournfully.

"It is sadder for the babes we didn't get." Jareth shrugged. "At least these children had full lives, even if they were goblins. My siblings certainly appreciate their second chances."

"Are you close with them?" Sarah asked, curious to know what Jareth's life was like growing up.

"Some of them." Jareth told her. He shifted uncomfortably. "Drink your soup."

"Who's your favourite?" Sarah pressed him, the soup staying in her hands. She was thrilled to be finally getting some personal information out of him, and she wasn't about to give up now.

"Eileen." He said immediately.

"Eileen?" Sarah asked with a frown. "That's a very normal name for a Fae."

"It is her given human name. She was three when she arrived, and too old to be renamed unlike the others. She is quite my favourite. She's the only one who doesn't try to wind me up all the damn time for a start."

"Wind you up?" Sarah asked, brow creasing. She sipped her soup as she had been commanded.

"Piss me off." Jareth clarified. Sarah had never heard him swear before, and she spluttered with laughter, sending soup flying. Jareth looked at her witheringly, wiping a spot of red off his face. "Honestly Sarah, you have the table manners of a beast."

"Sorry." Sarah said, looking embarrassed. Jareth grinned at her. "What?"

"Are you feeling better?" He asked innocently, though Sarah noticed his eyes were fixed on the cup in her hand.

"Um, a little?" She looked down at the soup. "Wait, what have you put in here?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing, nothing, tra la la?" Sarah said in a sing song voice, and Jareth cringed. "You put something to make me feel better in here didn't you? I told you not to!"

"It's nothing bad, just a natural herb. It isn't even magical. It aids healing and restoration. You might find it works rather quickly." Jareth said indifferently, picking up a book and browsing through it.

"Fine." Sarah agreed begrudgingly. "I kind of wish I hadn't wasted all that money on seeing a doctor now."

"It is right you saw a human doctor." Jareth admitted. "Fae physicians might have missed what was actually wrong with you. The herb promotes healing of minor elements, but anything sinister would have been missed."

"Hmm." Sarah said, taking a deep gulp of soup. "This is definitely a one off though. No more adding stuff to my food."

"I promise." Jareth said solemnly. "You should sleep afterwards, it might make you feel a little drowsy."

"That seems to be a theme with the food you give me." Sarah said. She wondered if she should be angry, but actually she thought it was pretty sweet. He was always doing little things for her, and she felt bad that she never seemed to do anything for him. "Okay, I'll sleep."

"Marvelous."

* * *

An hour later, Sarah was feeling much, much better. The room had stopped spinning, the stabbing ache in her ear had vanished. Jareth was right though - she was exhausted. She sagged against the pillows, watching some terrible show that Jareth loved. It was getting dark out, and the lights were off. Jareth lay beside her, his arm around her.

"I'm tired." She mumbled, rubbing her face lightly against his shoulder. He chuckled, his hands threaded in her hair. He was rubbing her scalp lazily, eyes straight ahead.

"Go to sleep then." He told her gently. "I'll stay until you're sleeping then I'll go home. I'll come back to check on you in the morning."

"No." Sarah said quietly. "No, stay."

"If you want me to." Jareth said softly. "I will."

"Thanks." Sarah yawned, and curled her legs up. "Night."

"Goodnight Sarah."

"Thanks for being here."

"I wouldn't be anywhere else." He told her sincerely, turning his face to hers and giving her a small smile.

Sarah leaned up, and in the darkness pressed her lips to his cheek. She stayed there for several seconds, her hand cupping the other side of his face. Jareth pulled away from her, and in the glow from the TV Sarah could see his eyes watching her carefully.

Wordlessly, they both leaned their heads forwards, Jareth's hand moving to the back of her head, as if he was scared she would vanish into thin air if he did not hold on. Their second kiss was much like their first; the slightest brush of lips, hesitant and unsure.

He lowered his arm, pulling her towards him and holding her tightly. The next kiss was firmer, and Sarah was sure she heard him whimper. He pulled away, looking at her breathlessly.

"You need to sleep, Sarah."

"But-"

"No buts." He told her sternly, lowering her back down onto the pillow. "I'll be here in the morning, we'll talk properly then."

Sarah opened her mouth to protest, and promptly fell asleep.

* * *

 **A/N: I love thinking up new backstories for Jareth, every time I start a new story I'm like ooh what can I think of next? I hope you liked this one. Just to let you know, reviews aren't syncing up on the site and they aren't showing, but I do get them all by email so thanks for all the support! Don't forget if you have any requests feel free to send them my way. Hope you enjoyed this one.  
**


	12. Morning

_28th April 1992_

Sarah opened her eyes slowly. She felt as though she had been hit over the head with a sledgehammer. Her whole body was heavy, her head pounding. If this was the result of Jareth's stupid herbs, she would kill him. She turned over, expecting to find him there.

The bed was empty.

She sat up with a start, looking around the small apartment. There was silence, the bathroom door open and the room dark. He was gone.

Sarah jumped out of bed, unable to believe that he would just leave her on her own after what had happened. They had finally kissed, really kissed, and now he'd just taken off without a word?

 _That stupid jerk!_ Sarah thought angrily, her hands in fists by her side. _He didn't even have the decency to say goodbye._

"Fuck!" Sarah said out loud, kicking the wall in anger. She hissed as she realized that really wasn't a good idea, hobbling back to her bed, her big toe throbbing steadily.

"Now, now Sarah, that doesn't seem like a very good idea." Jareth remarked easily, standing in front of her with his arms crossed. She screamed at his unexpected appearance, falling off the edge of the bed and landing in a heap. Her balance still seemed to be a little off. Jareth helped her up, placing her on the bed. "Honestly, I leave you alone for five minutes and you injure yourself. Are you always so bad tempered in the morning?"

"I thought you'd taken off." Sarah said in a small voice, her face bright red. "I thought maybe.."

"Maybe what?" He asked, his eyebrow raised. Sarah suddenly felt like a child, embarrassment washing over her. His face changed as understanding dawned on him, and he looked at her knowingly. "You thought that I regretted what happened last night, didn't you?"

"Maybe." Sarah said timidly. She shook her head, regaining her courage. "You have got to stop sneaking up on me! I'll be dead from a fucking heart attack before my birthday."

"Sarah, language. You have the mouth of a sailor." Jareth said, a grin on his face. He was dressed differently, wearing a simple leather jacket and a black poet shirt, open at the chest as usual. His pants were a soft dove grey, and in a rather odd twist, he was bare footed. Despite the fact he was apparently so comfortable at Sarah's he hadn't bothered to put shoes or socks on, he was still wearing gloves.

"And you have the face of a jerk." Sarah retorted, wishing she could think of something a little wittier. Jareth laughed anyway, hand on his hip.

"Sarah, we must work on your witty banter. As for regretting what happened last night? Not at all." Jareth said firmly, raising a gloved hand to brush her cheek. "The opposite in fact. I intended to be here when you woke up, I merely went to change and bathe, as well as make sure the goblins hadn't destroyed the kingdom in my absence. I thought you'd be asleep for hours yet, that herb was supposed to knock you out."

"You say herb funny." Sarah said, cursing herself that the only thing she could comment on was his accent.

"I say it _correctly_. It has an 'h' in it." He pointed out, looking thoroughly amused. "Is that all you have to say?"

"I don't know _what_ to say." Sarah admitted. She stared down at her hands, her fingers restlessly lacing together. She looked up, lip between her teeth.

"Did you enjoy the kiss?" Jareth asked carefully, avoiding her gaze. Sarah nodded. "In that case, would I perhaps be permitted to kiss you again?"

"Let me go brush my teeth." Sarah said, jumping up. "And put some proper clothes on. That way we're equal."

"As you wish, love." Jareth shrugged. "Shall I leave?"

Sarah noticed his eyes were flicking towards the TV, and she rolled her eyes. "One of your shows is about to come on, isn't it?"

"Maybe." He admitted, shrugging indifferently. "I don't mind missing it if you'd like some privacy."

"No, it's cool. You watch that and I'll have a shower and stuff. I'll be about half an hour." She grabbed a random pile of clothes from her wardrobe and darted into the bathroom. She leaned against the door, a huge smile spreading across her face.

She showered quickly, so quickly in fact that she cut her legs shaving three times and got so much shampoo in her eyes that she thought she might go blind. Stumbling out the shower with blood stained legs and red, watery eyes, Sarah felt like some cliché from a romantic comedy. One man was not supposed to make you feel this flustered.

"Are you alright Sarah?" Jareth called into the bathroom, making her jump again. "You've been making quite a lot of noise."

"I, uh, knocked over my shampoo." She called out, frantically rubbing at her legs with a towel. "I'll be right out."

Five minutes later, when she could finally see again and her legs had stopped bleeding profuesly, Sarah scrambled around for her clothes. She unfolded the bundle that she'd scooped up and realised she'd actually picked up three tops and a pillow case. Great.

"Um, I need to come out." She called through the door. "I picked up the wrong clothes. You have to keep your eyes shut though."

"Of course." Jareth called back. "But hurry up, they're just about to reveal the murderer."

"Introducing you to TV is the worst choice I've ever made." Sarah hollered, wrapping herself in her robe and yanking the door open. She darted to the wardrobe, taking more time to chose her clothes. Having gotten what she needed, she went back to the bathroom. "You can open your eyes now."

"Thank you." He called out, wondering if she realised his eyes had been open the whole time.

Sarah got dressed as quickly as she could, and finally emerged from the bathroom probably looking a little like a drowned rat painted red. Jareth looked up, his face softening when he saw her.

"Sorry, I look awful." Sarah said apologetically, glancing down at her jeans. He always managed to look so good, even in his human guise. His exquisite beauty made her feel incredibly ordinary.

"Nonsense." He got up off the bed and walked over to her. She stayed stock still, like a rabbit caught in headlights. He ran his fingers along her jaw, and her breath quickened. "You look beautiful."

He lowered his head, and Sarah shut her eyes. His lips met hers, and she felt as though she would melt into him. Finally, finally they were kissing without ex boyfriends or weird magical herbs getting in the way.

He cradled her face in his hands, his mouth firm. His kisses were just as demanding as he was, and Sarah wrapped her arms around his shoulders as his tongue met hers. Her hands snaked into his scalp, running her hands through his thick hair.

They broke apart, and Sarah noticed with satisfaction that Jareth's cheeks were bright red. They stared silently at each other for a moment.

"Hello." Jareth said softly, nuzzling the top of her hair fondly.

"Hey." Sarah said in a near whisper, feeling herself flush. After another moment passed, she started laughing uncontrollably. Jareth frowned, watching as she sank down against the wall, hysterical tears rolling down her face.

"I wasn't aware that I was such a hilarious kisser." Jareth said with a frown. His arms were crossed defensively, and he eyed Sarah. She felt the intensity of his glare, and for a second, one tiny second, found him frightening for the first time in years. "Are you alright down there?"

"Yeah- I'm - I'm sorry, I didn't mean to laugh. It isn't funny! I don't know why I'm laughing." Sarah told him. She honestly didn't know - perhaps it was the fact that they had spent such a long time (well, three months anyway, but that felt like a lifetime) building a friendship that having his tongue in her mouth was kind of strange. Funny strange, apparently.

"A man has his pride, you know. Seeing the woman he's just kissed rolling about laughing isn't particularly good for the ego." Jareth told her, and when Sarah looked up she could see he looked genuinely pissed off.

"I'm sorry." Sarah said, holding a hand out for him to help her up. He did so, but didn't pull her close to him. "I didn't mean it. I'm still not feeling myself."

"Hmm." Jareth said, not believing her at all. His eyes had turned cold, and he looked very much like he had done all those years ago. Rejection, Sarah realised. He thought she was rejecting him again. "Perhaps I should return Underground and come back when you're feeling a little better."

"Don't go." Sarah said weakly. She grabbed his wrist, looking him in the eyes. "I really didn't mean to laugh. I wanted you to kiss me. I want you to kiss me. It's just - I'm scared we'll lose our friendship."

"Why would we do that?" Jareth asked her. "It isn't as though we have to elope or anything else that's bloody stupid. I'm aware of the human fondness of 'taking it slow'. We could let our relationship progress naturally. I'm not about to repeat my old 'I will be your slave' bit, if that's what you're concerned about."

"No! I know it isn't like that between us now." Sarah took a shaky breath. "You have to understand, every guy I've ever been with has left me at some point. Hell, even my mom left me. I know it hasn't been long, but I can't imagine not having you in my life. I don't want to throw that away for some silly fling."

"Neither do I." Jareth said firmly. "I'm too old for all that loving and leaving nonsense anyway, as your charming ex pointed out. Perhaps we shouldn't label things so hastily. After all, we have only shared one proper kiss. Why don't we just continue as we are?"

"Yeah?" Sarah asked, mulling his offer over. "So, you'd still come see me?"

"Obviously." Jareth said, eyebrow raised.

"And you'd still sneak in here when I'm out to watch crappy TV?" Sarah asked, chewing her lip. As much as she complained about it, she kind of liked him popping in whenever he felt like it. The goblins had always done it, and Hoggle too. Come to think of it, she hadn't seen Hoggle for months.

"Yes." Jareth nodded.

"And nothing would change?" Sarah asked nervously.

"Not unless you wanted it to, precious. Although I _do_ hope we can continue the kissing, perhaps without the laughter next time."

"Alright." Sarah agreed. "I'll try not to laugh."

"Wonderful. Anyway, not to be ungentlemanly, but I really must dash. I have a meeting with some diplomats at eleven. I probably won't be back for a few days." Jareth told her apologetically.

"Okay." Sarah said. "Hey, when you come back shall we go to the zoo? Don't think you're getting out of our activities just because we made out one time."

"The zoo sounds marvelous. I would also like to go to a carnival, I saw one on television and it looked most entertaining."

"Okay, well I'll keep my eye out for a carnival. Well, I'll see you when I see you then." Sarah said, waving awkwardly. Jareth looked at her, and the expression on his face made Sarah's stomach jump and her knees weaken like some stupid heroine in one of her romance novels. With a single step, he closed the space between them and kissed her with such passion that she thought she might turn into a puddle on the floor. She stood dumbstruck, her hands limp by her side as he held the back of her head.

The man could kiss, she'd give him that.

"I'll be back as soon as I can." He told her, pressing a kiss to the very tip of her nose. Sarah could only make a strangled noise in response. He chuckled in satisfaction, and with a final look at her, he vanished.

* * *

 **A/N: I struggled a bit with this chapter because I was torn between getting all deep or keeping it quite light. I went for light. So even though they've kissed now and acknowledged it, I really want to keep the story interesting and sexual tension-y without being like "okay now they're in a relationship and getting married the end bye" if that makes any sense? I also really like doing the shorter chapters where they do fun stuff, so if you have any requests do let me know, I've mentioned a couple in here so they'll be coming up, just wanted to get the first hurdle of their relationship out of the way.  
**

 **(Oh, also the Sarah laughing thing was totally based on that bit in Friends where Rachel starts laughing. I've done it too, hey, sometimes kissing is funny)**

 **God at this rate the author's note will be as long as the chapter. Oh! Just in case people are interested I've finally started working on the last chapter of A Place To Stay so hopefully that will be up soon.  
**

 **Reviews are back up and running now too, so that's good.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	13. The Zoo

_8th May 1992_

One week, three days. That's how long it had been since she had seen Jareth, and Sarah was starting to get worried. There had been no sign of anyone else from the Underground either, and Sarah felt incredibly lonely without them. The goblins had stayed away for months, but she was surprised they hadn't come back in the absence of their king.

She'd tried calling for Hoggle a few times, but there was no reply. Everytime she opened the door after coming back from college, she hoped she would see the Goblin King lying back on her bed, or a goblin swinging from the light fixtures. The apartment was always empty.

Sarah chewed on her thumb nail as she watched some dumb talk show, her eyes flitting to the clock. Not that time would make any difference, she thought. He said he would be a few days, maybe he'd just gotten caught up in work. It wasn't as if he was her boyfriend, he didn't _have_ to come visit her just because they'd kissed a couple times.

Still, Sarah thought. This isn't right, something's wrong. He always comes at least once a week. Fridays were their night, and he'd missed two. Usually if he missed a Friday, he would definitely come over on a Saturday. Nothing.

Sarah angrily flicked the TV off, getting up and changing into her night clothes. It was already nearly midnight, and she was exhausted. Between college work and worrying about Jareth, her mind was racing constantly, sleep difficult to come by. When she did manage to sleep, she kept imagining Jareth dead in a ditch somewhere.

 _Stop thinking like that,_ she told herself angrily, _the jerk's probably just got a new eyeliner and got distracted by his own reflection or something._

She was brushing her teeth rather ferociously when she heard a clatter come from the main apartment. She turned the water off, trying to figure out what to do. Her heart raced, worried it was a burglar or something. In a rather pathetic attempt to find something to protect herself with, Sarah grabbed a bottle of shampoo and opened the lid.

She carefully opened the bathroom door, and sighed with relief when she saw Jareth sitting on the edge of her bed, waiting for her to come out.

"I thought you were a burglar!" Sarah said, lowering the shampoo bottle.

"What are you going to do with that?" Jareth asked with interest, nodding towards the bottle in her hand. "Lather me to death?"

"It was all I had." Sarah said sulkily, throwing it back into her bathroom. She stood still, looking at Jareth through narrowed eyes. "Where the hell have you been?"

"I'm sorry love, it all took rather longer than expected. As soon as the meeting finished, I came straight here." He told her apolgetically as he removed his boots. Her certainly liked to make himself comfortable, Sarah thought.

"You've been in a meeting this whole time?" Sarah asked disbelievingly. Now she looked at him properly, he looked exhausted, and he was wearing the same clothes as the last time she'd seen him. "Why didn't you go home first? You could have just come after a proper sleep, I wouldn't have minded."

"I wanted to see you as soon as I could." He said, standing up. "I hope you're not too cross at me."

"I was worried." Sarah admitted. "I'm just glad you're okay."

"I'm perfectly fine. All the better for seeing you again." He smiled a tiny smile, and Sarah felt guilty for calling him a jerk so many times in her head. "I believe it is customary to get a hug when one returns after a long absence?"

"I'm in my pajamas." Sarah said simply, looking down at her shorts. She crossed her arms over her chest, and Jareth looked at her approvingly.

"And very nice you look too." He told her sincerely, and Sarah felt herself blush.

"I didn't think you'd come tonight." Sarah told him. "In fact, I wasn't sure if you were ever coming back."

"Shall I go?" He asked softly. "I don't want to impose on you."

"No! No, I'm glad you're here. I kind of pictured myself looking a bit more..well, a little less like this when you came back." Sarah said, wishing that she at least had a little makeup on or something. It was hard when the object of your affections always looked incredible, even if he hadn't slept for a week.

"You look beautiful love. I'm so glad to see you that you could be wearing a potato sack and I'd still think you were the most perfect woman I'd ever seen."

Sarah felt herself blush again, a silly smile spreading over her face. He stepped forwards and took her hands. Sarah shook her head, pulling back. He looked confused, but before he could ask what she was doing, she wrapped her arms around his waist and leant against his chest. His heart was beating rapidly beneath her cheek. He held her head gently, stroking her hair.

"What happened?" Sarah asked against his chest. "Why were you gone so long?"

"Diplomatic matters can be complex. As it is, some territories are on the brink of war. It takes effort to make sure that conflict doesn't spread to the Goblin Kingdom." Jareth explained. He ran a gloved finger along her jawline. "I really didn't come here to talk about politics, dearest. I missed you."

"I missed you too. I was lonely without you, there was nobody to make fun of." Sarah said, her voice muffled as she inhaled his distinctive scent. Most people who had been stuck in some meeting for a week wouldn't smell so great, but Jareth smelt exactly as he always did - like leather and some cologne that she couldn't describe. It was delicious.

"Well, I'm here now." Jareth said with a smile. He tipped her face up towards him and looked "May I kiss you first or is there something pressing that you wish to mock me for?"

"No, making fun of you can wait." Sarah said thoughtfully, and he leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to her forehead, then one to her cheek, then one to the tip of her nose. Finally, he reached her lips. He kissed her softly, almost chastely.

"No laughing this time, Sarah. I'm not sure my ego can stand it." He murmured, one hand in her hair. Sarah shook her head.

"I'm not laughing anymore. It isn't really funny, is it?"

He answered her with his mouth on hers, kissing her hungrily. Any restraint had gone, and Sarah met his kiss eagerly, matching his intensity. She said nothing as he lifted her up, wrapping her legs around his hips. Her back met the wall, and she fisted his hair as his tongue met hers furiously.

They stayed like that for ages, neither of them pressing to go further. Sarah wanted to wait, and Jareth wasn't going to push her. After a while, the kisses slowed, and Jareth nuzzled his face into Sarah's neck.

"You must be exhuasted." Sarah said rather breathlessly. "Do you want to stay the night?"

"Yes." Jareth said immediately. "To tell the truth I'm so knackered I might fall asleep right here."

"Come on then, sleep. Do you want to borrow something to sleep in?" Sarah asked, thinking of the huge shirts she normally slept in.

"I'm not sure I'll suit your kitty pajamas, Sarah." Jareth told her wearily, and she shook her head.

"I meant like a shirt or something."

"I'll just wear my clothes." He told her. "They're quite light."

"You can't sleep fully dressed." Sarah said incredulously. "That's not comfortable!"

"I believe I've mentioned to you that I normally sleep nude. I'm not sure how appropriate that would be."

"Okay, maybe sleep in your clothes then." Sarah laughed, digging him in the ribs. "Come on, let's go to bed. You still want to go to the zoo?"

"I'll go anywhere with you." Jareth said, trying and failing to hold back a yawn. "Come on you, let's sleep."

* * *

Sarah wished they'd never come to the zoo.

Jareth had never mentioned the fact that animals behaved strangely around him, but boy did Sarah notice it. Every cage that he walked past sprung to life; tigers roaring, birds screeching, gorillas pounding their chest. It was one of the strangest things Sarah had ever seen in her life, and that was saying something.

"These animals are very strange, Sarah." Jareth remarked, speaking loudly to be heard over the din of a bear pounding on the glass of its enclosure. "I've only ever seen cats and dogs. Some of them look a little like that, but what on earth is that?"

"It's a bear." Sarah explained. "They live in mountains and stuff. What kind of animals do you have?"

"Different ones." Jareth shrugged. "I suppose some of them do look a little like this. We have horses, of course, but those were brought in by Fae who visited Above, they aren't indigenous to us. Oh, and chickens. One goblin brings a chicken back three thousand years ago and now we're overrun with the damn things."

"Don't get any ideas about taking a tiger back with you." Sarah said with a laugh. "Why are all the animals acting like this?"

"I have no idea." Jareth shrugged. "Come to think of it, whenever I visit a home with a dog they go absolutely berserk. Perhaps they can tell I'm not quite right. Come on, let's go to the next bit."

He was holding a map and examining it keenly. Sarah was trying her best to explain each animal to him, knowing how much he loved to learn, but she was failing miserably.

A little while later, they stood in front of the penguin exhibit.

"But why do they have wings if they can't fly?!" Jareth demanded. "That just seems rather pointless."

"I don't know." Sarah said, reading the information outside the enclosure. "Why don't you read this, you might find your answers. I'm just going to go find a bathroom alright? Stay here."

"Hmm." Jareth hummed, not looking at her. Sarah narrowed her eyes. "Alright."

"I'll be right back." She leaned up on tip toes and kissed his cheek fondly.

* * *

When Sarah got back, he was gone.

"Jareth?" She called out, looking around hoping to see him. He looked so unremarkable in his glamour that it was hard to spot him through the hoards of people visiting the Bronx Zoo that day. She kind of wished he had his usual hair, just for ease of finding him in a crowd. "Jareth!"

A group of people dressed in zoo uniforms went running past her, and her blood ran cold as she heard a fragment of their conversation.

"Some nutjob's gotten into the tiger enclosure! Right in the middle, nobody knows how the hell he got there."

 _Oh shit. Oh fuck._

She tried not to panic as she followed the group of zoo employees. It could be anyone in the tiger enclosure. Jareth's probably just wandered off, no big deal.

When she reached Tiger Mountain, Sarah groaned as she saw Jareth sitting happily on a wooden jungle gym Sarah assumed was for the tigers. Sarah could see a tiger resting its head on his lap whilst Jareth rubbed its belly. Oh my God.

Sarah had no idea what to do. For a start, she was pretty sure people got arrested for doing shit like this if the tiger didn't kill them first. This tiger looked pretty damn pleased to be pampered by the Goblin King.

Jareth looked up and saw her, giving her a friendly wave. Sarah buried her head in her hands, her heart hammering against her chest. This was the worst idea she'd ever had in her life.

Suddenly, she felt someone tap her on the shoulder. She looked up, expecting to see a furious zoo employee or the police, and was endlessly relieved when she saw Jareth standing behind her.

"Are you fucking serious?" She hissed, looking around. The crowd that had gathered to watch the strange bespectacled man stroke a tiger moved away without even looking at them, and they were left alone. Sarah knew he'd done something to alter their memories; why else would they just accept the fact that a man who was in the middle of a tiger enclosure was suddenly standing outside of it like nothing had happened? "Why did you do that?"

"I wanted to get closer to the tiger." He shrugged. "Once I was next to him, I could speak to him properly, get to know more about where he came from and so forth. He's a nice chap, I got quite an insight into the species."

"You..you spoke to a tiger." Sarah said, dumbstruck. "You spoke to a tiger. Of course you spoke to a tiger."

"Did I not tell you I could speak any language? I'm not limited to human languages. I've never had time to sit and chat to any dogs or cats so I thought I'd test it out. You were the one who mentioned taking a tiger back Underground."

"I said _not_ to do that!" Sarah hissed. "I thought you were going to die!"

"Nonsense. If you know the right thing to say, even the biggest animals become putty in your hand. Right, what shall we see next?" Jareth asked, rubbing his hands together gleefully. Sarah shook her head, feeling as though she'd aged by about twenty years.

"I need to sit down." Sarah said, exasperated.

* * *

 **A/N: Reviews aren't showing up again, booo. I do still get them, so thanks so much everyone for your great feedback.**

 **Hope you liked the zoo, I'm really sorry but I can't see who requested it because of the review thing, but thanks very much for the suggestion!**

 **Also I'm not sure how far I'm going to detail their relationship, but I will make it clear if/when they sleep together. I'm always aware some people don't like smut so I don't want to turn people off this story by changing the rating. I'd be interested in your thoughts on this.**

 **Hope you enjoyed!**


	14. Pajamas

_15th May 1992_

"Hey!" Sarah called out, standing over the stove. "I thought you'd ditched me again."

Jareth walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, leaning his chin on her shoulder. He gave her a quick peck on the cheek to say hello, and Sarah grinned happily. He hadn't been over in almost a week, and she had missed him. He looked at what she was cooking with interest.

"What's that?" He asked. Sarah laughed.

"It's pasta. You've never seen pasta before? You want some?"

"What is it exactly?" Jareth questioned suspiciously, sniffing at the pot. Sarah rolled her eyes; he was so

"It's made from wheat but..oh, I don't know. Just have some, I made extra. It'll be good, I promise."

"Hmm." Jareth said. "I think I'll pass, thank you."

Despite the amount of time they spent together, Sarah had never really seen Jareth eat. The occasional morsel of food would pass his lips, but they had never shared a meal together.

"What, worried I'll poison you?" Sarah asked with a smile. "How was your week anyway? Busy?"

"Incredibly. For a start, the goblins managed to burn down the brewery and there was absolute anarchy. Don't get in the way of a goblin and his beer, that's something I've learnt this week. Then my mother came to visit and you know what mothers are like."

"Your mom came to see you?" Sarah asked. "That's sweet. Did you have a nice time?"

"It was good to see her, but she brought my brother Dimitri with her and honestly he's the most irritating man-child I've ever met." Jareth whined. "No surprise he was wished away."

"What's he like?" Sarah asked with interest. Jareth had the tendency to be demanding and spoiled himself, so if he was calling someone else a man-child, they really must be bad.

"Vain, self centered and so sarcastic you can't have a proper conversation with him."

"Sounds like you." Sarah tittered, turning the heat off. "No wonder you don't like him."

"Hmm, I wonder why I missed you so much if all you do is insult me. Other than my brother being an insufferable bore, it was pleasant seeing my mother. She's a sweetheart."

"Speaking of mothers, Linda's coming to New York in a week for my birthday." Sarah said, giving the pasta a particularly vigorous stir. "You know, my mom. She called last night saying she'd decided she needed to see me on my twenty first birthday. I don't know why, she's missed about eight already."

"And how do you feel about her coming?" Jareth asked carefully. Sarah talked about her father, stepmother and brother regularly, but her mother was rarely mentioned.

"I don't know. I should be able to get a couple good dinners out of her. Other than that, I have no strong feelings either way." Sarah said, her voice slightly tight.

"My mother was asking about you." Jareth said lightly, playing with a lock of her hair.

"How does she know about me?" Sarah asked, turning to face him. They weren't even officially a couple, they hadn't even slept together yet. She was a little surprised he'd tell his mother about them when there was nothing really to tell.

"I didn't tell her. She said she could see it in my face. I didn't tell her anything in particular, but I believe her words were 'you're being nicer than usual, Jarry. Who is she?'" Jareth parroted, his voice high pitched and slightly croaky in what she guessed to be an impression of his mom.

"Jarry?" Sarah asked with a laugh. "Your mom calls you Jarry?"

"If you ever call me that Sarah, I swear.." Jareth said, trying his best to look threatning. Sarah laughed harder.

"I won't, I won't. I'll just need to think of my own nickname for you. Hmm." Sarah said thoughtfully, tapping her chin with her finger. "Jar-jar?"

"Why don't you just call me 'your highness'?" He purred into her ear, nipping at her lobe. She shivered, and batted him away.

"Stop that, I'm trying to cook." She scolded him. "Make yourself useful and grab two plates. Do you want some wine?"

"Please. Between two days wrangling hungover goblins and two days trying to stop my mother wiping my makeup off with her saliva covered finger, I need a drink." Jareth went to her fridge and got the bottle out, getting two glasses and pouring the wine in.

"Aha, so you admit to the makeup. Nobody has lips that shiny or cheekbones that sharp." Sarah said, grabbing a glass. Jareth tutted.

"Men wear makeup all the time Underground. I don't wear it when I'm in my glamour, I hope you've noticed, that's all me. Well, mostly me anyway. There's nothing wrong with making the best of your features, man or woman."

"Whatever you say. I like you just the way you are."

"You do, do you?" He asked her, arms tight around her waist. She felt herself go weak, her heart fluttering in her chest. "May I have a kiss? I really have missed you, beautiful."

"Smooth talker, aren't you?" Sarah said with a chuckle. Just as he moved to kiss her, she pulled back. "Hey, I've just thought of something. When you were Underground, did you see Hoggle? I haven't seen him in a really long time, and whenever I call him he doesn't come."

"No, I didn't see him." Jareth said quickly. "Perhaps he can't hear you."

"He's always been able to hear me before." Sarah said with a frown. "He always got Ludo and Didymus. Now, nothing. He's okay right? He's not hurt or anything like that?"

"Hedgewart is quite well." Jareth said dismissively. "I can't believe that little scab is what you're thinking about when I want to kiss you hello."

"Don't call him that!" Sarah said sharply. "Don't be so mean to him. Hoggle's great. You can't even get his name right."

"Hmm, well he can't be that great if he hasn't come to visit you, can he?" Jareth asked, and Sarah glared at him.

"You're an ass, do you know that?" Sarah said angrily, turning back to the stove and getting her dinner. She spooned some pasta onto the plate and grabbed a fork from a drawer, taking it and stalking over to her bed.

"I've heard it before once or twice, yes." Jareth said after a while, standing against the bathroom door and watching her eat. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that. Do you really miss him?"

"Yeah, I do. He was here for all those years you weren't, and now he's just..gone. It's weird." Sarah shrugged. "If you want food you can get it yourself, I'm mad at you."

"I'm sorry." Jareth said again, sitting beside her. "I'm an arse, you're right. I'm sorry I didn't eat your meal, but you were cooking in a metal pot. I can't eat anything prepared like that, it'll make me sick."

"Oh." Sarah said quietly. "Why didn't you just tell me?"

"I didn't want to offend you. I'll bring you some stone cookware from my kitchens if you like, but you don't have to cook for me." Jareth told her, and she shrugged.

"That'd be cool. I'd like to cook for you, that's what normal coupl-" She stopped herself, and changed the subject. "It's just kind of lonely without you, and without the others too. I tried calling my human friends but they're all busy all the time. Although my friend Kat has convinced me to go out for my birthday. Do you want to come?"

"You're asking me to meet your friends?" Jareth asked with a raised eyebrow.

"If you behave yourself." Sarah said through a mouthful of pasta. She was too hungry to not eat or maintain any illusion that she had table manners. "I'm warning you, it might get a little.."

"What?" Jareth asked with interest. "Debauched?"

"Maybe." Sarah said. "My friends can get a little wild. Most of them have shacked up with guys though and they won't come out. I suppose I'm no better, I've been a little preoccupied with some jerk with stupid hair."

"You may insult me, dearest, but never the hair."

* * *

"Are you staying the night?" Sarah asked a few hours later as they lay entwined on the bed watching some late night TV movie.

"If you'll have me." Jareth said softly, his hands threaded in her hair. She untangled herself from his fingers, pressing a gentle kiss to his knuckles. She loved seeing his bare hands; the gloves were strangely sexy, but his naked hands were best. He smiled lazily down at her, kissing her forehead.

"I got you a present." Sarah said, jumping up and going to her closet. She looked at him with a smile, holding out a bag. She raised an eyebrow. "Do you want it?" She asked in a clipped English accent, and Jareth howled with laughter.

"An impressionist now, are we?" He got up and crawled towards her, arm out. "Go on then."

She handed him the bag and he opened it with interest. Inside was a pair of navy silk pajamas Sarah had found whilst she was out shopping earlier in the week. She wondered if it was a little soon in their relationship to be giving him nightwear, but she'd rather he didn't sleep naked next to her before they'd even done the deed.

"They're pajamas." Sarah explained, chewing her lip nervously. "I thought if you're going to stay over, maybe they'd be more comfortable than wearing your day clothes."

"You're very thoughtful." Jareth said, holding them to his cheek. "These are so soft. What's this material?"

"You don't know silk?" Sarah asked, confused. "All your fancy clothes and you don't have silk?"

"We have similar materials I suppose, but nothing this lovely." Jareth told her, allowing the pajamas to pass through his fingers like water. "You're too good to me."

"I just thought you'd like them." Sarah shrugged. She sat down next to him, kissing his cheek. "Plus I'm not sure how ready I am to wake up to you naked."

"I wouldn't subject you to that horror, precious." Jareth said lightly. They hadn't discussed sleeping together at all, and Sarah half wondered if he was, ahem, the same as male humans. Although judging by the front of his pants, he definitely was.

"I mean, maybe in the future.." Sarah said without thinking, and Jareth grinned at her devilishly. She immediately turned beet red, embarrassment burning her chest. "I mean, maybe after..when..if.."

"Sarah, calm down. As much as I love seeing your pretty face turn red, there's no need to be so bashful. There's no rush for anything. I'm perfectly content spending time with you. I'm not some teenager who can't keep it in his trousers, I do have some kind of self control you know."

"Okay." Sarah said in a quiet voice. "I know we've never talked about it. It's not that I don't want to, it's just-" She paused, and Jareth took pity on her. He held a hand out to her, pulling her closer. She climbed onto his lap, draping herself over him and resting her face in the crook of his shoulder.

"You don't need to explain yourself to me. We're taking it slowly. I know how scared you are of ruining our friendship, and quite frankly I am too. But I know that I have certain feelings for you, and I hope that you return them?"

"Yeah."

"Then that's wonderful. Stop stressing, Sarah. I'm going to put my pajamas on, I don't think I've ever been so excited to go to bed." Jareth said gleefully, and Sarah laughed.

"I'm glad you like them." Sarah said with a smile.

"The best gift I've ever received." Jareth told here sincerely, and Sarah shook her head.

"You're a King, I'm sure you've gotten better gifts than a stupid pair of PJs." Sarah said with a raised eyebrow.

"More valuable gifts, more elaborate gifts, perhaps. But you were thinking of me when you bought them, and you were thinking of my comfort. That's worth more than anything." He murmured, kissing the top of her head. She looked up at him and he caught her lips, kissing her deeply. "Thank you precious."

"Welcome."

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for all the feedback about the possible rating change, I've decided to keep this story T. I'll either not do lemons or post them in a separate story or maybe on my tumblr (I'm really paranoid someone I know will find my lemons and print them out and give them to my nan or something..does anyone else get that?)  
**

 **Also it was annibale who requested the zoo story, I can give you credit now! Sorry!**

 **Hope you enjoyed this silly little one.**


	15. Birds

_16th May 1992_

"What do you want to do today?" Sarah asked through a mouthful of toast.

"I don't mind." Jareth shrugged, flicking aimlessly through TV channels to find something to watch. "You choose something."

It was Saturday morning, and they were both lying in bed under the covers, Jareth in his new pajamas, Sarah in her old ones. It was a thoroughly comfortable arrangement, with Sarah leaning against his chest as she ate breakfast.

"Why don't we just go to Central Park?" Sarah asked. "It might be nice to have a walk. It looks like a beautiful day out there."

"Every day's beautiful when I'm with you."

"Excuse me while I go barf." Sarah said with a laugh, eating the last of her toast. "I should go and get ready. It's already eleven, we can't lie in bed all day."

"Can't we? I think that sounds like a sensible idea. Stay put for a while." Jareth said softly, turning off the TV and pressing a firm kiss to her lips. She smiled against his lips, her hand moving into his hair. He pulled back. "Don't get crumbs in my hair, Sarah."

"Sorry Your Highness." She giggled, pulling him to her by the collar of his pajamas. "Shut up and kiss me again."

All thoughts of leaving the bed were forgotton as they spent entirely too much time making out, until Sarah pulled away from him breathlessly at the sound of something slamming into her window.

"What the fuck was that?!" Sarah asked, looking over Jareth's shoulder. He was too preoccupied kissing her neck to look up.

"Who cares?" He asked, his hand sneaking up her pajama top. She shrugged him off, sitting up and getting out of bed to go investigate. He groaned in disappointment, watching as she peered out the window.

"I think it was a bird." Sarah told him. "There's a weird imprint on the glass, like a wing or something. Must have been a pigeon. Anyway, we should get ready to go out."

"Must we?" Jareth pouted. "I was rather enjoying myself."

"Mmm, I could tell." Sarah said teasingly, still looking out of the window. "Are you going to go get some clothes or just use your glamour? Hey, I see the bird, it's a dove or something. There are a couple of them, I hope they aren't hurt. One of them has a huge patch of blood on its back."

"It would serve them right for being so stupid as to fly into a window. I better go and check on the castle." He reluctantly got out of bed, crossing to the window. He wrapped his arms around her and pressed a kiss to her cheek. "I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Take your time, I need to shower and dry my hair and stuff." She kissed him goodbye, and walked into the bathroom.

Jareth smiled to himself contentedly, before going through the mirror.

* * *

"I'm trying to think of more stuff we could do." Sarah said a little while later as they sat on the grass. Well, to be more precise she was draped over Jareth's lap, but Jareth was sitting on the grass. It was strange sitting with him so intimately when he was wearing his glamour; almost like he was another person entirely. The glasses he wore kept slipping down his nose, and Sarah pushed them up with a smile.

"I'm happy doing nothing." Jareth told her. "I think I've seen quite enough."

"You haven't, not really. We could go up the Statue of Liberty - oh wait, that's probably a terrible idea, I think the inside is made of iron." Sarah said, trying to think back to a school project she'd done in fourth grade. "I guess that means the Empire State Building's out too."

"Mm, I can handle being outside and in normal buildings, but if there's too much it might be a bit overwhelming for me. It's a strange feeling, like your skin is covered in needles. One I'd rather not repeat too often. I'm sorry, it makes things difficult."

"No, not at all. It just means I need to use my imagination a bit more." Sarah shrugged. "I'm sure as hell not taking you back to the zoo. I still can't believe you got into that tiger cage."

"I felt rather sorry for him, being trapped like that. The birds too, I know first hand how liberating it is to be able to fly freely."

"I can't imagine what it must feel like." Sarah said, in awe that the man who looked so ordinary had such an incomprehensible ability. "I always think that you don't understand my world, but yours..I can't even picture so much stuff. You need to tell me more about it, I want to know what your life is like."

"The bits without you in it are boring." Jareth shrugged. "On an average day I wake up, dine alone reading documents, meet with diplomats, throw a few goblins around, referee any petty squabbles going on then get drunk and go to bed."

"So, how long have you been king?" Sarah asked. "I'm not sure if I've asked before."

"A few hundred years." Jareth shrugged. "A few hundred incredily dull, tedious years. Things have brightened up of late though."

"Oh really?" Sarah asked innocently. "Why's that?"

"Oh, I don't know. Just some girl who I've taken a fancy to." He teased her, nuzzling her neck happily. "You make me feel young, precious. I'm sure anyone looking would think I'm far too old for a thing like you."

"Thing?" Sarah asked incredulously. "You did not just refer to me as a 'thing'."

"No offense meant dearest. I just worry that I'm far too old for you."

"Isn't that for me to decide?" Sarah asked. "To be honest you have the mental age of a ten year old so I think it works out in the end."

Sarah looked over Jareth's shoulder, taking in the busy park behind them. She squinted, seeing three doves. One had a blood stain on its feathers, and she realised that they were the same doves from earlier.

"Huh, that's weird." Sarah said out loud, just as Jareth was starting to nibble at her ear.

"What?" He asked impatiently, kissing her neck instead. "What's weird?"

"Those doves that were outside my apartment earlier, they're here. I recognize them. Pretty weird coincidence." Sarah chuckled, and Jareth's body went stiff beneath her. She pulled back to look at him, and could see his face was white as a sheet. "Are you alright?"

"I'm going to kill them." Jareth muttered under his breath. "I'm going to absolutely murder them."

"What are you talking about?" Sarah asked, frowning. "Who?"

"Would you excuse me for a moment Sarah?" Jareth moved Sarah to the ground, getting up and storming towards the three doves. Sarah watched curiously as they tried to fly away, but Jareth stopped them with a wave of his hand.

In awe, Sarah watched as the three small doves transformed into three rather tall men. She blinked in disbelief as Jareth began to yell at them. She got up, walking towards them. This was too weird to just sit back and watch.

"What's going on?" Sarah asked, frowning. She looked at the men carefully; two were identical, clearly twins. They looked to be about her age, maybe a little older, with straight white hair that hung past their waists. The third man had mousey brown hair tied back in a pony tail and looked to be about thirty. All three looked incredibly sheepish.

"This might not be the ideal time, but Sarah, I'd like to introduce you to my brothers." Jareth said, placing a protective arm around her waist and holding him close to her.

"Your brothers?" Sarah squeaked.

"Yes. It seems they thought it would be a good idea to spy on me, unluckily for them they are all as useless as a chocolate teapot." Jareth said, eyeing them up and down with disdain. "If you can't manage to fly without hitting a window, you shouldn't be up here. Which one of you was it?"

"Me. Sorry Jareth." The brown haired one muttered sheepishly. They were all dressed in what Sarah assumed was the Fae style; tight grey trousers with loose poet shirts and leather jackets on top. The twins wore blue shirts, the other one red. They certainly stood out in the park, that was for sure.

"Nice glasses." One of the twins sniggered, and Jareth glared at him. He spoke with the same accent as Jareth, and Sarah wasn't sure why she was surprised. They were brothers, raised together, of course they would sound similar. "Who's this then? We saw you in bed with her earlier."

"What?!" Sarah almost screamed. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"My brothers are rather nosy." Jareth shrugged, eyeing the trio witheringly. "As well as rather stupid. It seems my mother told them that I was seeing a human and they just _had_ to find out more."

"Are you going to tell me their names?" Sarah hissed into his ear.

"Oh, of course. Where _are_ my manners? This," He gestured towards the man with mousy hair "is Eoghan. Then these two are the twins, my youngest brothers. Aidair and Aidan. I forget which is which."

"Thanks." Aidair or Aidan said distastefully. "Are you going to tell Mum on us?"

"I haven't decided yet. You know better than to invade my privacy like this." Jareth hissed. "If I see any of you hanging around up here again, I will personally rip your wings off and marinade you for my supper, are we clear?"

"Yes Jareth." The three brothers replied in unison, looking down at their feet. "Sorry Jareth."

"Now bugger off and leave me alone. Come Sarah, let's go." He grabbed her hand, marching off without a second glance at his brothers. He was furious, Sarah could see. He'd said in the past that his family were scared of him, and she could see that Eoghan certainly was.

"Are you mad at them?" Sarah asked pointlessly, and Jareth nodded.

"I am a private person, Sarah. I am select about who I let into my life, who I let know my business. I trusted that my mother wouldn't go blabbing my private affairs to all of my siblings, but clearly I was wrong. It'll be all over the High Kingdom now."

"The High Kingdom?" Sarah asked. "What's that?"

"It's the center of the Fae world, of the whole Underground. A little like a capital city, I suppose. My father is its ruler, and my siblings all live there. I'm the only one with a kingdom of my own." He explained. "The boys get bored with nothing to do, usually they amuse themselves by sleeping with anything that moves. Well, anything Fae at least. Compared to Aidair I'm practically a monk."

"How did they find you?" Sarah asked with a frown. She didn't like the thought of being spied on in bed, and was thankful that it had (mostly) been entirely innocent.

"Magic, I suppose. Can we go back to your apartment? I'm in a terrible mood now."

"Sure. Don't let them get to you. It was nice meeting your family."

"Hmm, I'm not so sure about that. They get on my tits."

"Excuse me?"

"Nerves, they get on my nerves. Sorry." Jareth exhaled. "The twins always try to wind me up. They know every button to press. When they were children and I was already Goblin King, they managed to spike twenty barrels of ale with some kind of hallucinogenic herb. I thought I was melting for three days and tried to marry a goblin. Honestly, it was a nightmare."

"Sounds kind of funny." Sarah said carefully, and Jareth glared at her. "Sorry."

"They don't know their own limits. Eoghan is easily led, I don't blame him. He's a little..well, not simple, just not as sharp as the others. This would have been the twins' plan and they just dragged him along for the ride." Jareth shrugged. "So, that's some of my family. Only nine more siblings to go."

"You've met my only sibling." Sarah pointed out. "Though he comes to the city during summer vacation, so maybe you'll see him again. He's grown a lot."

"I'd like to see him as he is now, photos only show you so much." Jareth said. Sarah talked about Toby all the time, but Jareth was curious to know what he was like for himself.

"Yeah. He's a great kid." Sarah smiled. "He loves baseball. Maybe I could teach you some stuff about it before you meet him."

"Baseball?" Jareth asked with a frown. "What is baseball?"

"Okay, so I'll have to teach you a lot of stuff.." Sarah said exasperatedly. "Come on, let's go home."

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you enjoyed this one! Working on getting back to some funny stuff but I thought it'd be cool to see some of Jareth's life for a change. Coming up in the next few chapters: Sarah's birthday, Sarah's mom comes to visit, Sarah goes apartment hunting..stay tuned!  
**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	16. Sarah's Birthday

_22nd May 1992_

Sarah watched through tired eyes as the clock ticked over from 23:59 to 00:00. She shut her eyes with a smile, stretching out across the empty bed. Twenty one at last.

It was Friday, and she had a full day of classes. She didn't mind so much, she'd have the whole weekend to celebrate her birthday. Her dad was coming into the city with Irene and Toby on Saturday, then it was a night out with her friends. Her mother kept changing when she was flying over from London; something about an audition, or Jeremy, or something. Sarah wasn't holding her breath that she'd see her at all.

Jareth had vanished the previous Saturday, shortly after the encounter with his brothers. He had been called away on business, a chubby little goblin appearing in the mirror requesting that he come Underground as soon as he could. He'd left with a groan, promising to come back as soon as he could. That was the last she'd heard from him.

She felt herself drift off to sleep, barely even noticing as someone slipped into bed beside her.

"Happy birthday." Jareth whispered into her ear, and her eyes opened. She could hardly see him in the darkness, just the spiked outline of his hair.

"Hey you." She said sleepily. She turned over and wrapped her arms around him, nuzzling his chest. "I didn't think you'd be back until tomorrow."

"Neither did I." He said with a smile, holding her closely. "Back at the stroke of midnight. Perfect timing. Go to sleep darling, I'll talk to you in the morning. Can I stay?"

"You're already wearing your pajamas." Sarah pointed out, feeling the soft silk under her cheek. "I think you pretty much know I'm going to say yes."

"I thought I'd at least feign politeness." He chuckled, settling down beside her. She turned onto her side, and he pressed his body against hers. He was warm, and Sarah clasped his hands. "I've missed you."

"Missed you too." Sarah yawned. "Sleep now. I've got class in the morning."

"Not much fun on your birthday." Jareth said thoughtfully after a while. "What a pity it would be if they were cancelled."

The only response was Sarah's even breathing as she slept.

* * *

"I hate that thing." Jareth groaned as the alarm began to blare at six AM. He held Sarah tight to him, watching as she stuck her arm out to find the snooze button. Her hair was all over the place, and when she turned to look at him he started laughing. She frowned.

"What?"

"You have hair stuck to your face."

"Shut up." Sarah told him irritably, pulling it back. "I wish you didn't look so damn perfect in the morning."

"I can't help it, it's just the way I am." Jareth said with faux modesty, and Sarah shoved him in the shoulder. "You look rather lovely all disheveled. Like you've just come through a hedge backwards."

"Hmm." Sarah said, looking at him through tired eyes. "I am so sleepy. Why is my birthday on a Friday? I just want to stay in bed all day.."

She stretched out, yawning widely. Jareth looked at her in amusement; he liked the way her barriers were coming down, that she would let him see her like this. Fae women were obsessed with their appearances and rarely even let men stay the night. Sarah was real.

"Stay here." Jareth said lightly. He held her closely, peppering kisses to her neck. Sarah looked at him suspiciously; he always kissed her neck when he wanted something. "I have nothing to do today. One wave of my hand and your classes will be cancelled and we can stay here all day."

"I'm going to go pee. I'll think about it." Sarah told him, climbing out of bed.

While she was gone, Jareth walked over to the window. He summoned a couple of crystals, allowing them to spin lazily on his hand and sent them on their way, sure they would find the right place. It was Sarah's birthday - she deserved some time off, he reasoned.

When she returned, he looked at her innocently, a serene smile on his face. He leaned against the window, and Sarah marched over and closed it. The city noise was already deafening, sirens blaring in the early morning haze.

"You've already done it, haven't you?" She asked him, folding her arms and scowling at him.

"Maybe."

"Thank you." She said, pressing a kiss to his lips. She tasted like mint. "I'm going back to sleep for a while then. Is that alright?"

"It is your birthday, Sarah. My understanding is that you get to do whatever you want today."

"Oh really?" Sarah asked, looking him up and down. He raised an eyebrow, curious as to what she meant. "I'll keep that in mind. If I get whatever I want, come give me a cuddle."

"Oh that sounds like an arduous task." Jareth rolled his eyes. "You're starting to talk like me, have you noticed? I've never heard you say cuddle before. You said it with an English accent."

"I've never heard you say it either." Sarah said with a laugh. "It's a cute word though. Cuddle."

"It is a rather pleasant action." Jareth agreed, pulling her so close to him that their noses were practically touching. She slotted her leg in between his, burying her face in his chest. "What do you want to do today, anyway?"

"To be honest, staying in bed doesn't sound like the worst idea in the world. I forgot to tell you, my family's coming to town this weekend. Dad, my stepmom, Toby. Oh, and Linda if she ever actually shows up. Do you want to meet them?"

"Do you want me to meet them?" Jareth asked hesitantly.

"Yeah. If you want to, I mean, I know we're not..I'm not.." Sarah began, the words 'a couple' on the tip of her tongue. They were something awkward, hovering in between friends and lovers, that step in the middle not yet taken.

"What?" Jareth asked. "You're babbling dearest. I would like to meet your family. Seeing young Toby again would be a pleasure."

"You might not say that when you meet him. Plus, I'm really sorry but there's a high chance he'll call you a nerd. Kids are pretty mean, and what with your glasses and all.."

"What's a nerd?" Jareth asked with a frown. Sarah laughed; he looked so confused.

"Like someone who likes books and reading and stuff. That's what Toby thinks anyway." Sarah explained; Toby wasn't a mean child by any stretch, but he said what he thought. To be honest, Sarah was more worried about her dad; Jareth looked to be at least forty, which would only be a couple years younger than Robert himself. Sarah really wasn't sure how this whole thing would go down with her parents.

"Well, I _do_ like books and reading." Jareth reasoned. "So maybe I am a nerd."

"My nerd." Sarah laughed, kissing his cheek. Glancing at the clock, Sarah yawned. "Okay well if you've done your magic, I'm going back to sleep until I'm so well rested I glow. You need to hug me the whole time, okay?"

"Don't let the power go to your head, love. Nobody likes a tyrant."

"You love it." She giggled into his chest, her eyes closing already. "It's just for one day anyway. I'll be back to meek, obedient Sarah tomorrow."

"Darling, you're many things but meek and obedient you are not."

* * *

Sarah slept until noon, the blissful knowledge that all her responsibilities for today had been canceled - along with the fact that she had her Goblin King beside her - letting her sleep more deeply than she had in days. She slept curled against Jareth, her hand slipping underneath his shirt to rest on his bare skin.

"Good morning." Sarah mumbled, leaning into him.

"Morning again." He smiled. Sarah opened her eyes; he was reading a book and stroking her hair as he read. He looked serene. "Sleep well?"

"Yeah. I feel great. Sorry, have you been bored?" He usually turned the TV on when she wasn't around, but the screen was black. He must have been worried about waking her.

"Not at all. I've read four books. Don't worry, I stayed away from your pornography." Jareth said happily, turning another page.

"It is not pornography!" Sarah said indignantly. "Romance novels are perfectly healthy. I'm not getting into this whole dumb argument again."

"I'm just teasing love. Anyway, I enjoy your collection of books, it helps me to learn your culture. Although this one is a little strange." Jareth told her, closing the book and showing her the cover.

"Um, that's because you're reading a dictionary." Sarah said, trying to hold back laughter. "That isn't a story. Do you not have dictionaries Underground?"

"No. That reminds me, I have presents for you."

"You don't need to give me anything." Sarah told him, sitting up all the same. Hey, who didn't love gifts on their birthday?

"It's your birthday Sarah." Jareth said slowly, as though he was explaining something to a child. "I believe it is customary to give gifts. It certainly is Underground."

"Um, yeah it is. I just mean having you here is enough for me."

"I wouldn't be anywhere else. I'm sorry I wasn't able to pop in this week, I had an absolute nightmare with a trade agreement."

"I find it hard to imagine you as the proper politician." Sarah said, trailing her fingers down his sharp cheeks. "Most of the time you're like a big kid."

"I can be frightening when I want to be. Perhaps you remember?"

"Oh yeah, so frightening in a white catsuit. I could hardly keep my knees from shaking." Sarah replied, rolling her eyes and pressing a kiss to his forehead. He chuckled, that rich deep sound that she loved, stroking her hair fondly.

"Alright, I get it. Perhaps I was a little flamboyant. Anyway, your birthday present. I wasn't quite sure of what to give you if I'm honest."

"You really don't have to give me anything." Sarah repeated, wondering what weird gift he was about to give her. She had no idea what the traditional birthday gifts were where he was from, and for all she knew he was about to give her a chicken.

"I have a confession." Jareth admitted, avoiding her gaze. She narrowed her eyes at him; it was never good when he looked guilty. He did everything so carelessly that if he was sitting here feeling guilty, whatever he'd done was pretty damn bad.

"What?" Sarah asked warily, bracing herself for something terrible.

"I went shopping." Jareth told her, looking at her with a strange expression on his face. Guilt, Sarah supposed it was. Like a child who'd just stolen the last cookie from the jar.

"Right.." Sarah said, rather let down by his confession. "Isn't that generally how you buy things?"

"No, I mean I went shopping up here."

"Okay.." Sarah said slowly. She let that information wash over her; Jareth could hardly walk down the street without getting hit by a car, how had he managed to navigate his way to a store? "How? You don't have any money. I swear to God Jareth if you give me anything stolen for my birthday and I go to jail.."

"Will you relax? I didn't steal anything." Jareth told her, rolling his eyes. "I merely _borrowed_ a few things."

"I'm going to jail." Sarah shook her head. "You may as well show me what you got then before the cops come and break down the door."

"Dramatic as ever darling. Close your eyes." He instructed her. Sarah hesitated, and he sighed. "Just do it."

"You're being so nice to me today, buddy." Sarah said sarcastically. After a brief glaring contest, she finally gave in and closed her eyes.

"Hold out your hands." Sarah did as he bid her, and he placed a heavy, rectangular object in her plams. Cleary a book. Sarah kept her eyes shut as she felt something else being added to the pile. "Open your eyes."

She could see three gifts, all wrapped in sparkly gift wrap Sarah was pretty sure was intended for six year old girls. She was impressed that he'd not only managed to acquire gift wrap, but also apparently use scotch tape too. He was getting the hang of this human thing.

"You didn't need to get me these." Sarah said with a smile. "It's so sweet of you."

"It is your birthday, and I'm rather fond of you. Why wouldn't I give you nice things?" Jareth asked, brushing hair from her face. "I would give you anything."

Sarah wasn't quite sure what to say to that, so she filled the silence by opening the gifts that were currently weighing down her hands. She started with the thing that was clearly a book.

"Ah, this one is actually rather special." He told her, watching as she peeled the paper off. "I translated it for you myself."

"You did?" Sarah asked, turning the book over in her hands. It was bound in red leather, the lettering of the title in gold. It was clearly beautiful quality, and Sarah wondered how he had managed to translate such a thick book and bound it in such a short amount of time. Sarah read the title out loud. "A History of the Goblin Kingdom."

"I know it might seem rather boring, but you're always asking me questions about what I do and so forth. I thought this might give you some answers." Jareth said. Sarah looked up, and noticed that he was chewing his lip nervously.

"That's super thoughtful." Sarah said quietly, flipping the book open and reading a page. "Is this your handwriting?"

"Yes." Jareth said, peering to look at the page she was reading. "Sorry if it's rather a mess, I was in a bit of a rush and the damn quill kept breaking."

His handwriting was anything but a mess; elegant loops filled the page, and Sarah found herself thinking that his handwriting was just as beautiful as he was. She placed the book on the bed next to her, taking the next parcel. It was soft and flexible, and Sarah wondered what it would be as she removed the paper.

Inside the paper lay a pool of inky blue material. Sarah frowned, wondering what it was. She lifted it up, and realised that Jareth had bought her a dress. It was clearly an Above dress, but it was possibly the most beautiful piece of clothing Sarah had ever seen. It shimmered in the light, like starlight reflected in water.

"Wow." Sarah said breathlessly. "That is gorgeous."

"Do you like it? I was nervous about buying you a dress, but I saw it in the window of a shop and I thought it was lovely. Very shiny." Jareth said proudly, grabbing the hem of the dress and giving it a shake. Sarah laughed as the fabric rippled, the shimmer becoming even more pronounced.

"You like shiny things, don't you?" Sarah asked, looking down at the gift wrap that lay discarded on the bed.

"It is a signature of my kind. Anything sparkly is our downfall. Open the last one." Jareth urged her. He was practically bouncing up and down with excitement, and Sarah laughed. She'd never had him down as one of those people who liked giving gifts more than receiving them.

Sarah pulled the strings holding the bag closed, peering inside. She could see gold glittering from inside, and she flipped the bag upside down and shook it onto her hand. She smiled as she saw what it was; a tiny pendant in the shape of an owl, hanging from a thin golden chain.

"I thought it was pretty." Jareth said, watching her carefully to see her reaction. Sarah smiled, turning it over in her hand. "And I suppose I chose it so you'd think of me even when I'm not around. Do you like it?"

"I love it. It's beautiful." She leaned forwards and kissed him deeply, the necklace falling from her hands. She fell forwards, trapping him underneath her. He didn't seem to mind, merely losing his hands in her hair as they kissed.

Sarah had no desire to ever break this embrace; although they kissed often, these prolonged moments together were rare. She moaned as he took her lower lip between his teeth, biting it gently. His hands were just edging up her shirt when Sarah heard her buzzer go. She broke away from him, looking behind her towards the door.

"Leave it." He whispered huskily in her ear, rolling over and pinning her beneath him. Sarah looked up; seeing him from this angle made him look even more angular than usual, his sharp features almost looking devilish. He was beautiful in a strange way, those uneven eyes clouded with lust. She pulled him down so his mouth was on hers.

Minutes passed, and their embrace grew increasingly heated, items of clothing laying discarded on the floor. Sarah was vaguely aware of a strange buzzing sound, but mostly she was entirely focused on the man above her. Suddenly, a loud, forceful knock on her front door made her jump, and she sat up in a hurry.

"Ouch." Jareth groaned, rubbing his forehead where Sarah had headbutted him. "What's wrong?"

"Didn't you hear that?" Sarah asked, getting off the bed. "My door."

"Sarah?" A voice called out, and Sarah froze. "Sarah, it's Mom! Are you in there?"

"Shit." Sarah hissed, gesturing to Jareth to stay quiet. As far as anyone knew, Sarah would be at class today. She had no idea how her mother had even gotten her address, Sarah had certainly never given her it. Any communication she had with Linda was purely by phone.

"Sarah, I just heard you swear. Open the door." Linda's muffled voice filled the apartment, and Sarah hit her forehead in frustration at her own stupidity.

"Fuck." Sarah said for good measure. She hissed at Jareth, "Get in the bathroom."

Watching as he lesuirely walked into the bathroom in no hurry at all, Sarah tried to smooth her hair down, grabbing her shirt off the floor and yanking it over her head. Her mother was still tapping impatiently at the door. Taking a deep breath, Sarah opened the door.

"You took your time." Linda said irritably. She didn't have a suitcase with her, so at least she wasn't planning on staying with Sarah. "Happy birthday sweetie!"

"Um, thanks Mom. I didn't know you were coming, I thought you were busy. How did you get my address?" Sarah asked, rather breathlessly.

"Your father gave it to me of course!" Linda told her as though it was the most natural thing in the world to be talking to her ex husband.

"He did?" Sarah asked with a frown. "Since when do you talk to Dad?"

"Really Sarah this is no way to greet your mother." Linda said, looking hurt. Sarah rolled her eyes, walking away from the door. Two seconds and her mom was already pissing her off.

"Sorry. Do you want a drink or something?" Sarah asked, trying to formulate a plan to get her out of her apartment as quickly as possible. Jareth had probably left already, Sarah hoped at least, so perhaps she would be spared the embarrassment of introducing him to her mother. She was always incredibly nosy about Sarah's private life, probably out of some misguided attempt to bond with her. Whereas Sarah had idolized her as a child, as an adult she resented her absence and uncaring attitude. Linda only really bothered making an effort when there was something in it for her.

Just as Sarah was thinking, there was an almighty crash from the bathroom.

"Sarah, have you got somebody here?" Linda asked her, her face hovering somewhere between amused and concerned.

"Um. Maybe." Sarah said, crossing to the bathroom. She knocked on the door. "Are you alright?"

"I have a slight problem." Jareth called out. "Could you come in?"

Sarah braced herself for whatever she was about to see on the other side of the door. Opening it gingerly, she poked her head round. When she saw the state of the room, she wasn't sure whether to cry or laugh hysterically.

Jareth lay on the floor wrapped in the shower curtain, which he had somehow pulled completely free of its railing. Then, everything from the caddy she kept next to the shower had fallen on top of him - and so had the caddy itself, his head sticking out from the middle.

"Who's this?" Linda asked, standing behind Sarah and pushing the door open more.

"Um, this is my..this is, um..this is my..Jareth." Sarah said weakly, the words jumbling up and making no sense. Her face was flame red, and Linda was trying not to laugh.

"Hello!" He said cheerily. "Lovely to meet you. Sarah, would you mind terribly helping me out of all this?"

Sarah would kill him later.

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed this longer chapter! I'm going away on Sunday so updates should happen before then, but not at all next week.**


	17. Dinner

_22nd May 1992_

Once Sarah had untangled Jareth (who had thankfully been wearing his glamour at the time of his incredibly bizarre accident) and put the shower curtain back up, she and Linda stood awkwardly in the tiny kitchen. Jareth was in the shower, although Sarah half wondered if he was even in the apartment at all.

"He's yummy." Linda said with a sigh. She had a dreamy, far off look in her eyes, and Sarah felt a strange sting of jealousy. She knew Jareth was attractive, of course she did, but seeing anyone going all soft eyed over him made her feel posessive. Although seeing her mother act like that just made her feel a little queasy. "Those eyes, those cheekbones. A little old for you, no? Although, they do say older men are more experienced, maybe that'll be a good thing for you."

"Will you shut up?" Sarah hissed, her face turning a vivid shade of scarlet. Her mother never could see the line between a little gentle innuendo and being completely inappropriate. "He'll hear you."

"The shower's running, it's fine." Linda shrugged indifferently. Her eyes narrowed, and she leant towards Sarah eagerly. "So, is he your boyfriend? I mean, I kind of assumed he was considering you're in your pajamas in the middle of the day and your hair looks like a bird's nest." Linda said gleefully, her eyes wide at the potential for gossip. Sarah rarely spoke to her, and she suspected that Linda was overjoyed at the chance to find something out about her daughter's life before Robert.

"I don't know." Sarah shrugged. She picked at her fingernail nervously, sure Jareth would be eavesdropping with that perfect hearing of his. "I guess it's a little complicated."

"Ah to be twenty one again." Linda said with a knowing smile. Her voice was syrupy and sweet, and Sarah hated how much she tried to be friends with her. Too little, too late was Sarah's thinking. "How old is he Sarah? Forty? It was a little hard to tell when he was tangled up like that. Is he always such a klutz?"

"Mom, I'm not going into this. He's nice, and he's fun and he treats me well. Isn't that all that matters?" Sarah said quietly. "Anyway, he's not even my boyfriend."

"Your father's going to hate him, you know that right?" Linda asked with a raised eyebrow. Sarah hated the way everything turned into a competition between her parents, particularly from her mother's point of view; if Linda loved him, Robert would have to hate him, because they could never both agree on something. "He can't be much younger than me or your dad."

"Yes I know that." Sarah busied herself making coffee, trying to distract herself from the feelings of dread forming in her stomach. Maybe introducing Jareth to her family wasn't the best idea. "What are you doing here anyway? You said you wouldn't be able to make it."

"I wanted to surprise you, silly!" Linda said with a grin. Sarah stopped herself from rolling her eyes; she wasn't interested in Linda trying to surprise her. When it came to her mother, it was just a surprise she bothered to show up at all. "Jeremy's here too, but he's resting at the hotel."

"Maybe I should just meet you later, when Jareth's gone. We can go get dinner or something." Sarah offered, cringing as Linda shook her head.

"Don't be like this Sarah. I want to get to know your boyfriend! Besides, I think I'll be much nicer to him than your father will." Linda said again. Sarah rolled her eyes - it was always some competition over who was the better parent. Considering she hardly saw Linda from the age of ten, it wasn't much of a contest at all.

"I kind of had plans for the day, Mom." Sarah said firmly, her mind drifting back to where Jareth's hand had been before Linda had knocked on the door. "I'll meet you later."

"Oh." Linda said with a smile so wide and so smug that Sarah had the strange urge to kick her. " _Those_ kinds of plans. I hear you."

"No, I didn't mean that." Sarah spluttered, her face turning red. She chided herself; she was a grown woman, twenty one now - blushing at the mere implication of sex wasn't a good look. "I just meant-"

"I'll meet you outside at seven. Bring the man, I want to make sure he's treating my little girl right."

"There's no way I can get out of this, is there?" Sarah asked miserably as Linda walked towards the door.

"Nope. See you later, don't be late!" Linda said with a wave, sweeping out of the door and letting it slam shut behind her.

As soon as the door was closed, Jareth was behind Sarah, his arms around her waist and chin resting on her shoulder. He smelt like leather and the shampoo that had spilled on him after his calamity in the bathroom. She hummed quietly as he pressed a kiss to her neck.

"I thought you were showering." Sarah said, reaching behind her and touching his suspiciously dry hair. "Did you just waste a bunch of water pretending to shower?"

"Perhaps." He said indifferently in between kissing her neck. His hands crept up her torso, so lightly that he was hardly touching her at all, yet Sarah's skin felt as though it was on fire. "Now, where were we?"

"I think we were over there." Sarah said breathlessly, pointing to the bed. Jareth turned her around, cupping her face in his hands and kissing her firmly.

* * *

"So Jareth, what is it you do?" Jeremy drawled, eyeing the other man suspiciously. Sarah looked between them; it was slightly creepy how similar they actually looked. Jareth looked at her desperately for help. She'd meant to brief him ready for the dinner, but they'd gotten slightly..distracted, and by the time they were finished it was already past time to leave.

"Jareth's, um, a magician." Sarah said in a panic, naming the first career that came into her head. It wasn't the right answer, judging by Jareth's incredulous look.

"A magician?" Linda asked, clearly trying not to laugh. Judging by his behavior in the bathroom earlier, he lacked the sharp coordination needed to pull off tricks. "What kind of magician?"

"Oh, you know." Jareth said lightly. Sarah felt guilty - she had completely trapped him in a corner. She wasn't even sure if they had magicians Underground. Why couldn't she have said something normal, like a teacher? "The, uh, the usual kind."

"You're not going to split my baby in half are you?" Linda asked with a tinkling laugh. Sarah choked on her wine.

"Mom, you mean saw. Saw me in half." She said weakly, turning a vibrant shade of red. "He's not that kind of magician."

"That's certainly not on the cards for today. It would be most uncouth to separate a woman's torso from her legs on her birthday. " Jareth agreed. Jeremy was looking at him disdainfully, and Jareth was glaring right back. Sarah watched as his face lit up with an idea. Oh God. She knew what was coming next. "Crystals! I do magic using crystals."

"I'm not sure I've heard of that." Jeremy said, eyebrow raised. His body language was challenging, belittling, and Sarah could see Jareth was getting irritated. It was like watching two gorillas squaring off before a fight. "Perhaps you could show us sometime."

Jareth grinned widely, and Sarah glared at him, shaking her head subtly. She watched as Jareth made a crystal appear from nowhere, rolling it around on his hand. Then, he tossed it gently in the air and it vanished. Sarah squeezed her eyes shut ready for a million questions - magic like that wasn't exactly hiding a ball under a cup. It was real, and impossible to explain away.

"Impressive." Jeremy said in a bored voice, not sounding impressed in anyway. "It's amazing what sleight of hand can achieve. Would you excuse me? I need to make a call."

He got up from the table, and Linda immediately trotted off after him like a desperate little dog. Sarah looked at Jareth, who was scowling.

"How do you feel about your stepfather, Sarah?" He asked lightly, reaching over and holding her hand. He pressed it to his lips, leaving a soft kiss on her knuckles.

"I think he's an ass. A pompous, self important ass." Sarah shrugged, taking a sip of wine. "When I was younger I thought he was so great, but now I just think he's a jerk. Did you see how he looked at my mom? Oh, and he clearly _loves_ you."

"What do you say we put him in an oubliette and go home?" Jareth suggested, running his hand from her hand to the back of her neck. Sarah shivered as his ungloved hands lazily stroked the nape of her neck. He knew exactly what he was doing her, watching her with an entirely false air of innocence.

"No putting Jeremy in an oubliette." Sarah said sternly, trying unsuccessfully to choke back laughter. "Come on, we've only got dessert to go and _then_ we can go home."

Linda returned to the table alone, dabbing at her eyes with a tissue. Sarah gritted her teeth and struggled not to roll her eyes - there was always some drama between those two. Sarah thought that getting married might calm them down, but Jeremy and Linda were on and off more than a damn light switch.

"Are you alright?" Sarah asked as Linda sniffed heavily. Her eyes were red and puffy, her breathing laboured and ragged. Whatever Jeremy had said to her had obviously shaken her up, and Sarah felt a stab of guilt for being so hard on her mother.

"Fine. I think I'll head back to my hotel now, if you don't mind. Happy birthday." Linda kissed her daughter's cheek, rubbing her hair fondly. "Lovely to meet you Jareth."

"And you." Jareth stood up and kissed her cheek. "Do you need escorting anywhere?"

"Aren't you a gentleman?" Linda said with a small smile. "No, I'll be fine. See you soon darling. Bye Jareth."

Sarah watched as her mother left, and turned to Jareth with a smile.

"That was sweet." Sarah said, kissing him softly. He kissed the very tip of her nose, a thumb running over her cheekbone. She felt contented in his company; usually after spending any amount of time with her mother she was full of tension.

"I am sweet. When I wish to be." Jareth shrugged. Sarah's face fell, and he looked at her with concern. "What's the matter?"

"I just realized we're gonna have to pick up the tab."

* * *

 **A/N: I'm baaaack! Sorry for the wait, had some stuff in my personal life to deal with when I got back from holiday and wasn't writing properly. I hope you enjoyed this one! Not sure when the next chapter will be as I'm still a bit off but hopefully it'll be along in a couple of days. Also I have a tumblr now and I'm going to be doing some smut stuff over there probably (maybe missing scenes from this). My url is ourpurplesummer if you want to follow me, I'll follow back.  
**


	18. Meeting The Family

_23rd May 1992_

Sarah woke up before the sun had even risen. She lay there in the darkness, nerves overwhelming her. She wasn't even sure why she was so scared; her dad wasn't the tyrant she'd thought he was when she was a kid, and her mother was prone to exaggeration. Sarah looked at Jareth, though she couldn't even see him in the darkness. His face was so ingrained in her mind that she knew exactly what she would see; really, he didn't look that old. Sure, he had a few fine wrinkles, but his slim figure and angular features could have easily belonged to someone in their late twenties.

Early thirties, maybe.

"Stop staring at me and go back to sleep." Jareth mumbled, reaching over and rolling her gently onto her side. He scooted behind her and cuddled her close, burying his nose in her long hair. "Is too early."

"How did you know I was awake?" Sarah whispered, running her fingers along his own. He caught her hand in his, threading their fingers together.

"Your breathing was different." He said sleepily. "Shh, sleep."

"I'm okay." Sarah murmured, raising his hand to her lips and kissing his fingertips. "You go to sleep."

"Wha's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"You feel tense." He was awake now, and he leaned over to look at her face in the darkess. Sarah tried not to laugh; he wouldn't be able to see anything. "You look it too."

"You can't see my face." Sarah reminded him, and he tutted.

"Have you forgotten I can change into an owl, precious? Night vision."

"Oh. Of course." Sarah felt rather stupid for not thinking of that before. "I'm okay anyway. Go back to sleep."

"I'm awake now."

"Sorry."

"You need to stop worrying so much precious. It ages the face."

"Are you saying I look old?"

"Not yet. I never worry about anything, it's why I look so youthful and serene."

"Hmm." Sarah said, thinking of the fine lines around his eyes. "Could you make yourself look a little younger?" Sarah asked suddenly, wondering why the idea hadn't come to her before. Jareth shook his head, and she sagged in disappointment.

"I don't glamour myself often, love, and I'll happily admit I'm not the best at it, especially up here where my powers are weaker. I suppose I could try it, but I wouldn't be able to hold it for as long. I prefer to stay close to my true self to avoid any unfortunate mishaps." Jareth told her, kissing the top of her head fondly. "I once tried to turn myself into a woman, I ended up with the most ghastly five o'clock shadow and chest hair standing in a sparkly cocktail dress."

"Damn." Sarah said irritably, before registering the end of that anecdote. "Do I want to know why you were trying to pretend to be a woman?"

"Probably not." Jareth shrugged. He waved his hand and Sarah's beside lamp was on. It was much more pleasant having a conversation when both participants could see each other. He looked at her carefully, trying to work out what was going on in her mind. She was grinning mischievously.

"Okay." Sarah said with a chuckle, turning over and reaching out to ruffle his hair in the darkness. You just admitted to not being great at something. I don't think I've ever heard you admit weakness."

"Keep it to yourself darling." Jareth purred, one hand trailing down her face, thumb running over her bottom lip. "Can't have word getting out that I'm not excellent at absolutely everything."

"Oh of course." Sarah drawled, nipping at his thumb. "Does anything ever bother you?"

"Oh, plenty of things. I have to say though, social situations do _not_ bother me in the least. I'm sure you're worrying over nothing precious. I'll be perfectly charming and polite."

"Hmm." Sarah eyed him suspiciously. "You weren't exactly charming and polite to Jeremy. It was like watching a couple of gorillas about to have a fight. Well, I say gorillas. You're less gorilla, more spider monkey."

"If I knew what either of those animals were I'm sure I'd be most insulted." Jareth said, placing a kiss square on her forehead. He'd clearly forgotten about his education at the zoo. "That wasn't my fault. That man is an arse. I've seen your father, he seems much more agreeable."

"Can we not talk about the fact you used to stalk me?"

"Stalk is a very strong word, precious. I prefer 'observe', it's a little less seedy." Jareth said with a shrug. "Besides, it had a purpose."

"Let's not go down this road, I don't think it will end well." Sarah tried to laugh, but it sounded hollow. She chewed her lip nervously. Jareth watched her carefully; he really had never seen her look so anxious and unsure.

"Sarah, if you're really so concerned, maybe I shouldn't meet your father. I don't want you to feel uncomfortable. I can just go Underground for the day."

"No, I want you to." Sarah said firmly. She exhaled. "I'm being dumb. I know I am. I've just never really introduced him to anyone I've been..seeing."

"You're nervous." Jareth said, biting his lip and trying not to laugh. He pulled Sarah closer to him, holding her to his chest. She curled up against him, swinging her legs over his so she was nestled in his lap.

"Well observed Columbo."

"Just calm down, love. You were the one who suggested it, maybe we should just wait a little while. I've met your mother and her charming beau, that's quite enough for the time being."

"No. No, I want you to meet my Dad and this seems like a good time. Um, I meant to ask you. Is it alright if I call you my, uh.."

"Boyfriend?" Jareth offered, stroking her hair fondly. "It is a little juvenile, but I suppose I've been called worse."

"I don't doubt that."

* * *

"So, um, this is Jareth." Sarah said awkwardly, waving a hand towards her date. "He's my, uh..friend. This is my dad, Robert."

"Hello." Jareth said cheerily. Robert looked him up and down for a moment before smiling tightly. Robert stuck out his hand, and after looking at it with utter confusion for a split second, Jareth shook it hesitantly. Sarah exhaled; thank God he watched so much TV. Her father always said you could judge a person on the strength of their handshake. "A pleasure to meet you."

"And you. Have you and Sarah been friends long?" Robert asked pleasantly. Sarah frowned - this was all going far too smoothly.

"A little while." Sarah said quickly before Jareth could answer. "I um, met him at school."

"You're not her professor are you?" Irene asked cautiously. "I'm sure that's frowned upon."

"No!" Sarah said hastily, wondering why she had never thought of the possiblity of them jumping to that conclusion. "Jareth is a, um-" Sarah paused for a moment, trying to remember what she had told her mother the previous evening.

"I'm a magician." Jareth said, still feeling thoroughly ridiculous. "I do magic for a living, isn't that right Sarah?"

"Yeah." Sarah said awkwardly, wishing once again that she'd picked a more sensible profession. He looked so extraordinary though, even in his glamour. She couldn't picture him being an estate agent, that was for sure.

"Cool!" Toby said enthusiastically. "Show me somethin'"

Jareth looked at the boy fondly, and Sarah watched him nervously as he reached behind Toby's ear and pulled out a bright, golden coin. She had never seen something so luminous before.

"Ta da." Jareth drawled with minimal enthusiasm, handing the coin to Toby. The boy turned it over in his hands, tracing over the strange etchings with interest. "You can keep it."

"Where's it from?" Toby asked, slipping the coin into his pocket before anyone could tell him to give it back. "I've never seen metal like that."

"Oh, a magician can't give away his secrets." Jareth smiled. He crouched down so he was at Toby's level, and looked at the young boy carefully. "Now, you must be Toby. Sarah's told me an awful lot about you."

"Did she tell you about how I'm the best pitcher in my team?" Toby asked, practically bouncing up and down on the spot. "Did ya Sarah?"

"She certainly did." Jareth said; Sarah wasn't even sure he knew what Toby was talking about, but it was sweet all the same.

"Can we play? Dad, can we play?"

"You brought baseball stuff with you?" Sarah asked her father with a frown. The last thing she wanted was for Jareth to play sports; she had briefly explained the rules of baseball knowing that Toby would probably want to talk about it, but actually playing it..now that was a different matter.

* * *

"Are you alright?" Sarah asked anxiously for the tenth time. Jareth waved her away, ice pack pressed firmly over his eye. They were in here bedroom, Jareth in his true form. After she'd smacked him in the face with a baseball, her family had said a swift goodbye and let her take him home.

"Yes, Sarah. I'm fine." Jareth said irritably. "Just a broken cheekbone but other than that I'm fine and dandy."

"I just thought you'd duck." Sarah said guiltily, stroking his hair. He leaned into her touch, and she smiled. He couldn't be that mad at her.

"Mmm well sadly for my nose, not to mention my glasses, I didn't know what 'duck' meant. I thought you were talking about the birds." Jareth rubbed at his face, and Sarah could see a small cut on his eyebrow from where his glasses had broken.

"I'm sorry." Sarah peered at him again. "Can't you just heal yourself?"

"I'm not a doctor, Sarah. I'll have to go home." Jareth said, pressing the ice pack down harder and trying not to wince. Sarah lifted it up, and could see an angry purple bruise was already blooming on his pale skin.

"Okay." Sarah said, her lower lip sticking out in a pout without her noticing. Jareth grinned, then sucked in a sharp breath as his cheek throbbed painfully.

"Are you going to miss me?" He asked her, closing his eyes and leaning back against the pillow.

"Huh?" Sarah asked innocently. "I'm going out with my friends tonight, of course I won't miss you."

Jareth grinned.

"You _are_ going to miss me."

"Shut up."

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys! I'm so sorry for the long wait, still having a few issues. Hope this is okay, I should be back properly soon. Let me know anything you want to see as usual.  
**


	19. Friends Reunited

_23rd May 1992_

 _Underground - The Goblin City_

Jareth arrived in his castle abrubtly. He wasn't surprised in the least to find the throne room in chaos; a goblin band were playing some kind of hideous music in the corner, an ear splitting mix of drums and out of tune trumpets that made the pain in his nose even more agonising. Luckily, his mere presence was enough to halt the "music". In the past months, the goblins were more fearful of him; he had less patience, and had seen through a very real threat.

"Your majesty! We wasn't expectin' to see you back so soon." A small goblin managed to ask over the noise of the party guests making a hasty exit. "To what do we owe the pleasure?"

"Well, surprise, here I am." Jareth said irritably, rubbing at his sore nose. His cheek had swollen so much he could feel his eye creeping shut. God he hated being injured, it was such a _human thing._ "Call me a doctor will you?"

"A DOCTOR!" A drunk goblin roared in the backround. Jareth rolled his eyes and tried to work out which one had said it so he could give it a kick once his eye had healed. At the moment, everything was double.

"Quiet! I got into a little trouble and I need my nose seen to. My cheek as well. Hurry up, this bloody hurts."

"Certainly, yer majesty. Hoggle has been askin' after you." A female goblin told him, as the other one ran off to fetch the physician. She was sweeping the floor rather innefectively - even Jareth, with his little knowledge of manual labour, knew that the brush part went on the floor.

"What does he want now?" Jareth groaned, sitting down heavily in his chair. "I thought I made my position on the matter quite clear."

"I want to see her." Hoggle walked in, flanked by Ludo. Jareth rolled his eyes. "You can't stop us forever."

"Funnily enough, I can. I have enough of a headache without you _nagging_ me Higgle." Honestly, where was that ugly little gnome with the doctor? Jareth raised a finger to his nose and found a bump he didn't like the feel of. Not that he was a vain ma- okay, he was definitely a vain man.

"Hoggle." Hoggle said pointedly, interrupting Jareth's concerns over the state of his nose. "My name is Hoggle and you know it is!"

"Haven't you got brave, old boy? You cause her nothing but trouble. She's happier since you all stopped visiting. She hasn't even noticed you've been gone." Jareth said, lying through his back teeth. Sarah had asked more than once where her friends where, why they had suddenly stopped visiting. Jareth had decided to not mention the fact he had issued an outright ban on anyone seeing Sarah.

"Sarah fwend." Ludo interjected sadly. "Sarah need us."

"Oh yes, what's really missing from Sarah's life is an enormous hairy monster, a dwarf who never shuts up and a creature who can't even guard a bog correctly. Have you all just been hanging around here waiting for me to come back? One might even say you have an obsession with me.." He drawled, wincing as his nose gave a particulary sharp throb. "This really isn't a good time."

"She's not _yours!_ " Hoggle replied angrily, ignoring Jareth's little speech. "She ain't some posession ya know. I bet she don't even know you've stopped us comin', does she?"

"She doesn't need to know!" Jareth snapped. "I am your King and-"

"Well if you don't mind my saying so, Sire, you are acting like a petulant infant!" Sir Didymus interrupted. "The lady Sarah deserves to know we still care about her! What must she think?!"

"She doesn't think of you! That's the point!" Jareth got up angrily, storming out of the throne room. A chicken squawked angrily as his boot connected firmly with its stomach. Feathers flew in the air, rather ruining his dramatic exit. With a final slam of the door, Jareth exclaimed "Sarah is mine!"

"Sarah wouldn't be happy about this." Hoggle muttered. "She _liked_ having us there. I don't believe him. What if he's hurt her, keepin' her against her will?"

"Well my fine fellows, I think I have an idea that may work. We must rescue Lady Sarah!"

* * *

"There you are, Sire. Much better now, I hope." Jareth's man servant, a goblin by the name of Throl, said in a monotone voice. He was helping Jareth into bed, a quite frankly ridiculous site as the stout little goblin lead the tall man by his hand into bed like a child. Jareth climbed onto the bed, enjoying the feel of silk against his cheek. Sarah's bed was comfortable, but not pure luxury like his own. Maybe he would get her some sheets like this. She'd like that.

"Yes, thank you." Jareth shut his eyes, lying back on the pillows. "You may go now."

He heard the door shut, and sighed. He should be getting back to Sarah, but he really was very tired. A quick nap wouldn't hurt. He was just in the middle of a pleasant, Sarah filled dream when a voice interrupted something rather fun. He could feel himself being yanked out of the dream into a reality that was far less enjoyable.

"Now!"

Jareth opened his eyes just in time to see Ludo, Hoggle and that stupid little dog thing jump through his mirror and vanish into the other side.

"FOR GOD'S SAKE!" He bellowed, jumping up off the bed and diving through after them. They landed with a thud in Sarah's bedroom.

"What the hell?!" Sarah squeaked, dropping the mascara she was in the middle of applying. She stared at the heap of strange creatures, bemused at their sudden apperance. Jareth groaned, rolling off them and brushing himself down. "Hoggle? Ludo? Didymus? What are you doing here?!"

"We have come to rescue you my lady!" Didymus announced from somewhere in the heap. Sarah could only see his arm poking out from underneath Ludo's vast expanse of fur.

Sarah laughed, still looking utterly confused.

"Rescue me?! Rescue me from what?" Sarah asked, wondering if she should prise Didymus from the heap before he suffocated. Ludo was groaning in pain and Sarah could see he was squahed between the wall and the bookshelf. She cringed a little; she'd be lucky if she had any furniture left by the time she moved out.

"From Ja-" Hoggle began, until Jareth threw himself back onto the pile and clamped a hand over Hoggle's mouth.

"You idiots she's fine! She doesn't need rescuing!" Jareth barked, ignoring Hoggle trying to prise his hand away. "Honestly I should send you all to the bog for this."

"Would you mind awfully getting off us, Sire? You're rather heavier than you look." Didymus protested, though Ludo must have been far heavier than Jareth.

"First you invade my private quarters, use my mirror when expressley forbidden from doing so and now you're insulting my weight?" Jareth asked irritably, getting up and moving to stand next to Sarah. She glanced at him, her face set in a frown.

"Jareth, what are they talking about? Rescue me? Do they think I'm in some kind of trouble?" She asked with a laugh, looking from Jareth's face to the faces of her friends. Jareth was staring at his feet; guilt. Sarah frowned.

"Jareth banned us from comin' to see you." Hoggle said, standing up and brushing himself off. It was rather a squeeze for all three of the friends in Sarah's bedroom. Ludo was crouching down as he was far too big, and Sarah saw that he had crushed her chair underneath his weight as he came through the mirror.

"What?" Sarah looked at Jareth, confused. "Why would you stop them coming to see me? I asked you just the other day where they all were. I - I thought maybe I'd upset them or something."

"We wanted to come and see ya, Sarah! We missed yer birthday." Hoggle said. "We got you a present and everythin'."

"I never wanted them to stop coming." Sarah said in a small voice. She clenched her fists by her side, staring at the ground. "Why would you stop them? They're my friends."

"Sarah fwend." Ludo said triumphantly with a growl. Jareth rolled his eyes, tutting. Sarah glared at him.

"Yes Ludo. I am your friend. Jareth, we need to talk. Guys, um, would you give us a minute?"

After much murmering and a hissed "don't touch any of my things!", Sarah's friends vanished back through the mirror into their world.

"Is that true?"

"Sarah, please, I can explain." Jareth began, but Sarah raised a hand to him. She was in no mood at all to hear excuses.

"Is it true? You told them not to come here again?"

"I only did it so-"

"So what, Jareth? So you could have me to yourself? I'm not some toy, you can't keep me locked up so nobody else can play! God you're _such_ a spoilt brat!"

"Come Sarah, you're twisting it. I just wanted-"

"What, you wanted to own me?" She took a shaky breath and turned away from him. "I think you should go."

"Sarah please, I-"

"Go! I want to be alone. Tell the others to come back another time, I don't feel like company right now."

"Love, please-"

"Love? Don't call me love. I-I'll call you when I'm ready to talk. Goodbye Jareth."

Stuck in a tiny apartment with nowhere to storm off to, Sarah flounced as well as she could into the bathroom. She locked the door behind her, slumping down against the wood. She buried her head in her knees, wondering what to do next.

"Well Jareth, you've really fucked this one up." Jareth muttered to himself.

"Yes, sire, you have!" Didymus said, poking his head through the mirror. Jareth pushed his head back and slunk down onto the bed. Jareth wondered just how upset Sarah would be if all her friends took up permenant residence in the bog. He hadn't expected her to be so upset by all this; of course, he hadn't expected her friends to burst through unannounced to blow the whistle on his behaviour. Perhaps he had been a _little_ unreasonable.

Just a tiny bit.

"Sarah?" He called out tentatively. Silence; he couldn't even hear her breathing. "Please let me know when you're ready to talk to me. I'll be waiting."

And then he was gone.

* * *

 **Hello! I'm alive! Thank you so much for the continued support on this story and all my others. It honestly means so much to me. I've completely lost my confidence in writing - but you know what they say, fake it till you make it! I really hope you enjoyed this chapter and hopefully it won't be two years before I update again!**


End file.
